The Perfect Resonance
by NikolaiEvans115
Summary: Soul and Maka have always had feelings for eachother, and they both acknowledge that. Heated romance, Inspiring friendship, and pure action; with some comedy thrown in. SoulxMaka
1. Love Found

A/N: Well...Here's my first ever fanfiction. It's a SoulxMaka thing, but it's my first try **ever **so it will probably suck. If it does, please tell me. I wrote a hell of a lot more to this particular fic; so if no one reviews anything good about it, then I won't put up any more. Well, here you go...Please enjoy..._Please._

Chapter One: A Rainy Day

It was an unusual day in Death City. It was raining; the normally cloudless desert sky was clogged with a ceiling of foreboding storm clouds blocking out both the psychotic, bleeding moon and the manic, laughing sun. The weather wasn't the only thing abnormal that day though; even Shinigami-sama himself could feel this feeling of…Restlessness? Apprehension? It mattered not though; as the feelings of everyday citizens proved to be nothing. However, in the Albarn and Evans residence, restless seemed an appropriate word for the feeling the two young teenagers were experiencing then…

"_Dammit…I can't freaking take this anymore. I_ have _to tell her how I really feel…But how? This whole entire situation is so uncool…"_

Such thoughts had been bouncing around in Soul's mind all morning. Being cooped up in the apartment with Maka, _alone_, was proving a maddening test of willpower on the weapon's normally 'cool' demeanor. And of course, such a testing was extremely uncool in Soul's view.

Unknown the silver-haired teen, Maka had also been considering strong feelings for her partner. Blair had been away working her job at the cabaret, and her father, the current Death Scythe, had the day off; so more than likely, _he_ would end up at the cabaret, too. This left her alone with her thoughts of her scythe, long-standing partner, and best friend.

The meister wrung her ash-blonde hair deep in thought.

"_Sure, he pisses me off trying to be cool…but he's sweet, and he sure can be handsome when he wants to…" _ she thought, allowing a dreamy smile to play across her soft features; her emerald eyes hazed over at the pleasant memory of her and Soul sharing a dance inside of the Black Room inside of his soul.

Her face drooped in sadness again though.

"_What are you smoking? See how cool I am? There's no way I would settle for a flat-chested girl like her." _ She remembered him saying. Of Course, a Maka Chop scrambling Soul's gray matter usually made her feel better. But it still hurt, she thought, pouting.

"Hey." Soul greeted casually.

Maka let out a soft gasp as she looked up from the book she had been pretending to read.

"Damn, Soul, don't scare me like that." She rebuked him.

Soul wore a baggy long-sleeved slate gray nightshirt and black and gray flannel cotton pants. His arms clasped behind his spiky, silvery hair in his usual nonchalant fashion. His face wore a look of boredom, his eyelids were half closed over his bloody red irises.

His bored face turned up with a slightly amused smile at her last comment.

"Awww, did I scare tiny tits?" he inquired with mock concern.

Maka giggled. She normally would have Maka-Chopped him, but for some reason she now found the toothy grin he was giving her contagious.

"Shut up…" she retorted playfully.

Soul sat down close to her on their couch.

"So, howd'ya sleep?" he questioned offhandedly.

"Fine." She lied.

In fact, she had not slept at all last night; she was kept awake by her fretful thoughts of confessing her feelings to Soul. True, the weapon and meister had been…*aherm*…_closer_ than they previously had been. Soul had even daringly asked her to sleep with him the previous night without any _real _sexual context. That obviously meant he felt strongly for her, but did he feel as strongly as _she _did?

"Hey, Maka, you alright?" Soul asked simply, pulling Maka from her thoughts once again. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You haven't been very talkative lately…" he remarked casually.

"Oh…I'm alright…" she replied, smoothly stretching herself out on top of him and closing her eyes in bliss.

"_Man…she looks really, really cute today…"_ Soul thought to himself, smiling gently.

Maka wore her curly, dirty blonde hair down because it was the weekend. She was comfortably dressed in a baggy nightshirt similar to his, and also wore short cotton shorts that showed off her long slender legs.

After a moment, Soul layed down too, still under her, and she adjusted hers;ef to face him.

"I love you…Soul…" she whispered softly, her eyes already beginning to close.

"Maka…I love you too…"

Slowly their legs intertwined, their lips pressing forcefully together.

"Maka…I _want _you…" Soul confessed, grabbing frantically for her waist and hips…then…_lower_…

"!"Maka whimpered in protest, causing Soul to give a shark-toothed grin at his meister's reaction.

Years of pent up emotion were expelled into one another as the two teenagers rolled on the couch, pressed together as close as humanly possible. Maka moaned into the kiss with pleasure as Soul started to use his tounge to kiss her more passionately.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Maka had an almost impossible time thinking rationally.

"_We'd better make sure we don't go too far…" _She thought, thinking for a moment about whether or not she wanted this. She immediately answered herself.

"_Hell yeah I want this."_

Soon the two partially guilty teenagers lay panting on the couch.

"Maka…" Soul spoke breathlessly. " Will you…umm…Will you be my girlfriend?"

She clapped a hand to her mouth In surprise, blushing almost as red as Soul's eyes. The words escaped her mouth before she knew it.

"Of course I will…" she muttered this as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Maka and Soul nuzzled each other's faces lovingly before they kissed passionately once again. Only this time, she was leading,

And Soul was smiling such a toothy grin he could hardly kiss her back.

A/N: Pleeeeeeaaase review. I beg of you. Pwees? :3


	2. Friends

A/N: Well. Chapter 2. 5 REVIEWS! ^o^ Hey you. Yeah you. In the back. Shut up 5 is alot to _me..._Thank you soooooo much to all of you who reviewed you make me feel fuzzy :3 and, like, 3 or 4 favs? Already? Well, sorry for anyone OOC, and hopefully it will get better for you :) Enjoy your respective reads

Chapter 2: Friends

"SOUL DID WHAT?" yelled a shocked Black*Star, spitting out his drink. Tsubaki sweatdropped, trying to somehow make herself smaller than she was; but escaping the eyes of the Shibusen cafeteria patrons was no easy feat.

"So, Soul and Maka are officialy a couple, hmm…" Kid mused, a slight smile playing across his cat-like features as he sponged up the soda that Black*Star had unceremoniously expelled from his mouth.

"We should throw them a party to celebrate." Liz suggested.

"OMG, sis you're a freaking genius!" Patty squealed in agreement.

"I will host!" exclaimed Kid, who raised both of his hands in declaration. "Hmm…I'll need to shop for decorations, make a rough blueprint, and, of course, oversee the actual _decorating…_" the young Shinigami muttered, spouting off about the necessary symmetry of all décor.

"Well, I suppose if Kid could host this party, then the _AMAZING _BLACK*STAR would be more than willing to grace the party with his god-surpassing presence. I can bring my Xbox 360, too, so we can play Call of Duty: Black Ops. HYA-HOO! I'll kick all of your asses, of course, but it will still be fun for _me_." Black*Star ranted, no one really paying attention.

"Hmph. Everyone knows Shinigamis are superior at all Call of Duty games. I mean, it's our job to kill people for father's sake! That's why I believe that _I _will be doing the respective ass kicking." Kid replied calmly.

"BLASPHEMY!" Black*Star squeaked in indignation.

The next day, Soul and Maka were walking to Kid's Mansion for the party that night; the sunset shining onto the teenagers' backs.

Soul thought back to last night's events dreamily. He and Maka had slept together, Again; Maka had fallen asleep peacefully with her weapon's arms wrapped around her.

He wore a hairband borrowed from Maka, a black and white checkered skate shirt, faded blue jeans with a wallet chain, and black Reeboks. On an impulse, Soul squeezed her butt playfully.

"Hey! Not now Soul…" Maka pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aww come on, you know you like it…" he argued giving her a shark-toothed grin.

"Jeez, Soul, if you're going to be such a perv then at least wait until we're back at the apartment alone…" the scythemeister whined.

He chuckled, showing off his sharp canines. "Hell Maka, and I thought you were _innocent_…"

Although Maka wore only some simple skinny jeans and a t-shirt, Soul seemed more attracted to her than before they were together.

"_Why is it so different from before?"_ He pondered. Before, he had jokingly made fun of her 'small' breasts, but now, he seemed more allured by his meister than he had ever thought possible.

"Hey, Maka, have you heard anything from your womanizing dad?"

She facepalmed. "Ugh! I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Pffftt… You should be. He found out and yelled something about not 'deflowering her precious Maka-chan'." Soul growled bitterly. "As if I would do anything to hurt you…"

"Is it 'cool' to be this sweet to your girlfriend?" Maka asked with a giggle, taking Soul's hand in hers.

"Yes, very." He assured her, chuckling.

A slight blush played across the teenage couple's faces as they felt each other's fingers laced together; and before they knew it they were at Kid's mansion.

As Soul moved to knock on the door, it opened.

"SOUL!" Black*Star yelled, "Come in here and help me kick Kid's ass in Call of Duty! My _reputation _is on the line, dammit!"

Soul hardly had time to say anything before the overzealous assassin yanked him inside.

"Sorry about your virginity, Maka!" Black*Star jeered back at her, grinning broadly.

"I Apologize for Black*Star Maka-chan…" Tsubaki apologized, giving her scythemeister friend a sweet smile.

"So, you and Soul are together now?"

"Yep…" Maka replied shyly, blushing and looking down.

"Finally!" Liz said as they all walked through the door, Patty yelling 'Yay' in the background. "But nothing happened _too _serious, right?" The older demon gun asked kiddingly.

"Nothing that_ I _know of…" Maka answered, glaring pointedly at Soul.

"I'm too _cool _for that Maka…" Soul replied, not looking up from the TV and videogame the boys were playing.

"HOLY DUCK FUCK!" Black*Star ranted at Kid's 'cheap' kill. "How cheap can you _get _Kid?'

"What's wrong with dual-wielding? Using the dual CZ-75s is absolutely_ imperative._ Symmetry conquers all."Kid stated calmly.

"Bullshit…" The blue haired assassin muttered.

"Ha, SUCK IT!" Soul shouted an evil grin on his face.

"You _would _use the M72 LAW, because you can't shoot like a real man!" The young Shinigami whined, tearing up.

"Fine, I'll oblige you then…NO SCOPE! Haha!" Soul replied.

"NO, damn you! You must use the scope to hit me _exactly_ in the center of my body! Here, do it again, I'll stand still this time!" Kid pleaded, starting to freak out.

"Screw that, I'll assassinate you! You know why? 'Cause I'm the best!"

Black*Stars face drained of color as a "BOOM…" emanated from the game, a message flashing across the screen: "SCORE LIMIT REACHED"

"**DAMMIT!** You…You…There's not even a bad enough word for it…You _HACKS!"_ Black*Star screamed shrilly, enraged; Soul in the meanwhile was half laughing, half crying as Kid spiraled into a depression at his defeat…

"Dammit…So depressed…Want to die…Even _perfect symmetry _couldn't beat him!" he wailed, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks and onto his black suit.

-Later, It was time for everyone to leave for the night; but Soul and Black*Star were conked out on food and non-alcoholic champagne, stranding their weapon partners at Kid's Mansion.-

"Hey…" Maka whispered as she crept into Soul's guest bedroom.

"Hey." Soul smiled back; he had been expecting her.

His heart beat a little faster when he noticed that she was dressed In only a t-shirt and panties. He wondered how he could of missed that; deciding quickly that he didn't really care. She gave him a shy smile and climbed into bed next to him.

"Why such a fashion statement?" Soul asked with a usual smirk.

"Aww come on, you know you like it…" she cooed, mocking him with his own quote as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He put a finger under her chin, moving her head to face his.

Almost immediately, they simultaneously kissed each other once again. Maka fiddled absentmindedly with the collar of Soul's t-shirt as he deepened the kiss.

She tangled her fingers in his silvery hair; she loved how soft it felt…

That was when Black*Star and Kid, who had apparently been listening to some 'strange' noises through the; and had finally let their curiosity win out, bursting through the door.

Seconds of awkward silence seemed like hours as the red-faced lovers on top of one another stared confusedly at the wide-mouthed OCD Shingami and their apparently perturbed assassin friend.

Finally Kid just rolled his eyes, slicking back his white Sanzu lines, and said "Just do us all a favor and keep your clothes on…" walking back to his bedroom.

Black*Star simply muttered "Why doesn't Tsubaki kiss _me_ like that?" He stalked off to collect his_ own _kiss, not even realizing that the words had slipped from his head out of his mouth.

Maka angrily pushed Soul off of her and angrily questioned him, "What were you thinking dumbass, not locking the door? I Should Maka-chop you for that when we get back to the apartment."

Soul just smiled at her. "I'll take it, just get back over here and kiss me again, or I'll kiss you_ first."_ The weapon demanded playfully.

-The Next Day-

"Dammit…I can't believe that school is tomorrow again _already_!" Black*Star shouted, banging his head into the wall repeatedly.

"Calm on Balck*Star just calm down, that's not cool at all…" Soul spoke with disdain.

"…" Kid was silently biting his tongue in concentration; he was currently trying to arrange the photos and decorations on Soul and Makas' fireplace mantel to be symmetrically balanced.

Soul smiled at how Kid was so incredibly powerful, yet still had no handle on his OCD at all.

Later, Soul came out of the bathroom to find Kid and Black*Star gone.

He then opened the door to Maka's room to find the teenage death god wearing one of his meister's bras; Black*Star, of course, had a pair of green panties impaled upon his spiky blue hair.

Soul wasn't sure whether to laugh uproariously or be deeply disturbed at the sight before him; It probably could've gone either way.

"Damn…..Forgot to fold the toilet paper into a triangle…." He said, blushing, seemingly disappearing from the room in a puff of smoke.

Only Black*Star remained, giving the furious demon scythe an idiotic trademark grin.

"She's an AA." He said, still grinning as if he had cleared something important up.

"I never thought a god-surpassing guy like you would want a death wish like this one.." Soul said with a straight face, his right arm transforming into a scythe blade in a flash of blue light.

Black*Star could only think to yell "HYA-HOO!" as he sped out of the room.

Just then, Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters returned from their day out shopping.

"-nd why do you always wear such short skirts?" Tsubaki was saying as they walked through the door to the apartment.

"Compensation, of course!" Black*Star answered for her, suddenly hanging from the apartment's slowly spinning ceiling fan.

"No one asked you, Black*Star…" Maka pouted, crossing her arms as she scanned the room for a book to Maka-chop him with.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Soul said to their departing guests. He winced as an earsplitting crash issued from somewhere in the apartment.

"SOUL! What the hell did you do to my room!" He heard Maka yell.

He decided it was best right now not to tell her about it and to ignore it.


	3. The Giant

A/N: Hey Guysss. Sorry for late chapter 2 update I was in detention :3 Also, sorry for later chapter 3 update, had an all day field trip to Fort Niagra. Well, hopefully this seems at least a little good to you. Also, This Chapter has an ENORMOUS un-masked, completely blatant reference to the most popular minigame of all time. Name it in a review and you'll make me happpyyyy. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: The Giant

"Hey, Soul, I picked out an extracurricular mission for us." Maka Informed her weapon.

"Damn, on the _weekend? _What the hell were you thinking?" Soul asked in annoyance. Maka replied only by giving him a Cheshire grin.

"Maka…..CHOP!" she said as she as she struck his head with a hardback dictionary, a wincing Soul nursing his bleeding head.

"Your meister has made a decision." She declared.

Soul took the small slip of paper from her gloved hand and scanned it quickly. "So, A meister-weapon pair that are on the brink of becoming Kishins….They must be pretty damn strong to have survived the academy this long…It says they've killed Shibusen students before." The demon scythe observed.

"Don't worry, we can take them easy." Maka assured him, slipping her smaller hand into his rough one.

- After touching down from their flight. Somewhere near Breslau, Berlin; Germany.-

The morning was foggy, and no birds or people made noises except for a lone crow, perched atop a barbed-wire fence. The teenage weapon and meister from Shibusen were the only noise that could be heard as Soul pried open the gates to the abandoned factory.

Soul studied the oxidized old bronze plate on one brick wall. It read: "Waffenfabrik…" the rest was to covered in grime and dust to read.

"I can sense one of them. It's only the weapon's soul, though, I can't seem to find the meister…"Maka said, breaking the eerie silence. They continued through the compound, their footfalls echoing off the metal catwalk they were stepping tentatively across. Maka looked down the catwalk onto the roof of one of the other buildings; there were sandbags and pillows arranged to spell the word "HELP" in giant letters there. The hairs on the back rose and she looked behind her instinctively, but no one was there. They both kept walking in the suffocating silence.

Just as they were passing through an open corridor adorned with tattered and faded red swastika banners, Maka stiffened; hearing music notes floating lazily in the air.

Walking further, the pair saw a little girl singing into the foggy morning air. She had straight, light blonde hair let down her shoulders. The girl wore a perfectly white dress, and Soul guessed from her height that she was about seven or eight years old. She continued singing, not seeming to notice them…

"_All of my atrocities come by way of reciprocity, I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve…Death be my dignity, execute hemlock philosophy; Poison fills the cup of the carpenter…" _

She turned to look at them suddenly, stopping her strange, enigmatic song. She looked them up and down with cold, calculating inky black irises; then smiled. It wasn't a kind smile though, more like an amused one; as if she'd been expecting them.

"_Okay…This is kinda weird" _ Soul thought to himself. He knew well enough from experience that a lone little girl singing to herself in an abandoned factory, in a remote part of Berlin was not normal. In that kind of scenario, you usually ended up being badly maimed or killed.

"Hi. My name is Sam." The little girl said, breaking the silence.

"Soul…That's the weapon…" Maka whispered through clenched teeth.

"Sam?..." Soul asked, investigating for a last name.

"Maxis." The little girl answered immediately. "Samantha Maxis."

"Where are your parents?" Soul inquired again, half expecting her to transform into a flaming demon or something and attack them. He was _really _creeped out now.

"Oh, Edward helped me kill them and I ate their souls…" Sam said, as if it were a normal answer.

"Your soul…Is ours now." Maka spoke dramatically, Soul transforming into a scythe in her grasp. She looked around. "Where's your meister?"

"Oh, sorry…Edward?" The little girl called.

The ground next to Sam's feet suddenly cracked, and an enormous matted and tattered teddy bear crawled up through the hole in the pavement. One of its button eyes hung limply from its string, the other eye was merely a slit glowing with an evil red light; as if it were possessed. It slowly turned its blind gaze toward the girl with the scythe.

"HMM…THEY LOOK TASTY…SAM! TRANSFORM!" It growled commandingly. Sam only sighed and looked down, transforming into a gleaming machete-sized Bowie Knife with a knuckle-duster grip and handguard.

The teddy bear, 'Edward', hefted her knife form; laughing maniacally.

"Why the hell do we always have to take the _freaks' _souls?" Soul muttered, a little too loud.

"HEY…DON'T TALK ABOUT SAM THAT WAY!" Edward rasped in a demonic voice.

Maka facepalmed at the intimidating opponent's comment.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut the hell up so I can reap your freaking soul already." The scythemeister demanded, exasperated.

"Yeah, I want to have kinky sex with my meister when I get home." Soul added.

Maka raised one eyebrow at her weapon quizzically. "Excuse me, what was that?"

Soul's reflection in the scythe blade rolled his eyes. "Christ, Maka, take a joke once in a while…"

Suddenly, Edward shot forward with an unearthly screech. "GAME OVER! TIME TO _DIEE!"_ He raised Sam over his head, poised to cleave the opposing weapon-meister pair into pieces.

"NO!" Maka shouted, raising Soul over her head in the nick of time.

_Screeeeeccchhhh! _A shower of sparks cascaded over the combatants as the Bowie Knife struck the scythe shaft.

A spear of pain lanced into Maka's hands as the force of the blow sent shockwaves reverberating through the cold metal handle in her grasp.

In a blur of grayish-brown, Edward's other paw sprouted 2-inch long, bloody claws; and he whipped his arm at Maka's body.

She barely stepped back in time- her opponent's claws slashed through her trench coat, sweater vest, and dress shirt; ripping them to tattered shreds. Soul saw through the scythe blade that his meister's stomach was exposed. Four crimson ribbons were traced across her soft skin, dripping blood down onto the waistline of her skirt.

The demonic child's play toy went at her like a berserker; Maka couldn't even parry or block or her and Soul would be cloven like a loaf of bread, She could only evade him right now….But for how long?

Meanwhile, the flashing, tornado-like dervish of tempered steel edged closer…

"_That's it."_ Maka decided. Time slowed down….She saw the opportunity to strike, and she took it.

"Hyyyahh!" She yelled as she sank Soul's red and black blade hilt-deep in the giant teddy bear's chest. She recoiled with horror as viscous, dark red blood oozed from the wound she had inflicted, clumps of maggots falling from Edward's chest; squirming on the ground.

"OUCH…I THINK THIS ONE WANTS TO _PLAY _WITH ME!" Edward shrieked demonically.

Maka was now truly _scared_. This, this _thing_ seemed almost unhurt by her last attack…In fact, he seemed_ amused! _What the hell was it going to take to _kill _this monster?

Startled, she withdrew the blade of the scythe from Edward's chest, thrusting the butt of Soul's shaft at into his forehead.

"_This doesn't make sense."_ Maka thought in desperation. "_It's like hitting a solid brick wall!"_

The meister tried to pull her scythe back, but Edward had latched onto it. If a teddy bear could've have smirked, he would have grinned maliciously in Maka's face.

She threw a swift punch at Edward's stomach, but he caught her hand with almost blinding speed.

His claws sank into her knuckles, staining her snow white glove a deep crimson color.

And in one swift movement, Edward wrenched Soul out of her grasp, disarming her; and followed up by tossing Maka into the air and punching her with the knuckleduster handguard of the Bowie Knife. Her skinny, frail body slammed into the brick wall opposite to them with a sickening "smack".

She slid to the ground, coughing up blood and putting a bloody, gloved hand to her wounded, exposed midsection.

"Why are you_ doing this?_ What's the purpose of eating innocent human souls?" Maka pleaded, clutching her wounded body.

Sam answered her, giggling sweetly. "Can't you tell it's all just a game? Just a game, the voices told me so…"

The ground shook as the titanic teddy bear limped toward her, aiming a slash at the pitifully skinny girl on the ground. Tears welled in her eyes, running down her cheeks. _Soul…_

Edward brought the knife down, just as Soul transformed back into a human in front of her. The wide blade took him in the shoulder, drawing a long gout of blood. Edward applied more force, deepening the already mortal bloody gash in the weapon's body. But he didn't flinch—Soul was glaring right into the glowing red eye of his foe.

"_DON'T _touch my meister." He growled, his forearm turning into a razor-sharp scythe blade. With a violent cry of anger, he viciously hacked Edward's left arm off.

He roared and howled in pain and pure rage, His one red eye glowing like hellfire.

Soul smiled down at Maka, taking her hand in his. He simply said "Let's go."

"_SOUL RESONANCE!" _The two partners shouted simultaneously.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

Time seemed to slow down once again as the powerful slash decapitated Edward; once and for killing him, and at the same time cleaving Sam's blade in 2 halves.

"Game over…" Sam whispered as her knife form melted into a pool of dark grey quik silver-like substance, slowly evaporating to nothing; leaving only a scale patterned, floating red, kishin egg soul hovering in the air.

The air was permeated with maniacal, frenzied screams of pain and agony as Edward's form erupted in green flames, slowly cremating him to nothing. The demonic pair were soon gone, leaving only a matching pair of kishin egg souls, which Soul promptly limped over and devoured. His mind casted the fleeting thought that the pair had reached 97 kishin egg souls with their latest addition to their collection, this, plus Sam and Edward, made 99 kishin egg souls, plus the soul of one witch, Arachne. They only had one more evil soul to collect before Soul became a Death Scythe.

That was when Soul collapsed, realizing that they weren't even close to out of the woods yet. "_Maka probably has internal bleeding….We may not make it.."_ Soul thought, his heart skipping a beat.

"Soul…." Maka mumbled next to him. "Please don't let me pass out…" she whimpered, a tear tracing a line down her dirty cheek, mingling with her outpoured blood.

"It's okay Maka, I'm still here, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Soul comforted her, lacing his fingers through hers. They found themselves just laying in the expanding pool of their own blood, just waiting…

Soul pulled out a small pocket mirror weakly. He proceeded to fog up the mirror and trace down Shinigami-sama's mirror number.

42-42-564.

"Helloooo?" The Death god's familiar mask and silly voice were seen and heard from the mirror.

"Shinigami-sama….This is Soul Eater." The weapon managed to say. "My meister is seriously injured and so am I. Germany. Requesting immediate medical attention, please.

"Oh…" Shinigami-sama suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. Two of his students were, well, on Death's door. "Right Away." He replied.  
>-<p>

"_Damn, how could he have let them accept this mission? I should have taken it instead…" Kid thought._

"Don't beat yourself up Kid, youand your father couldn't have known exactly how powerful a combination Edward and Sam could be." Liz told her meister comfortingly for her weapon form.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Soul and Maka won't be _too_ beat up." Patty added, putting on a false smile for Kid's sake.

"…" Kid was silent for a moment. "Thanks, girls." He told them, smiling gently at the twins reflections in the twin pistols.

Death the Kid had come personally on Beezlebub as soon as he heard that his friends had been badly wounded on an extracurricular mission. He had left with no help at all.

"Hey.." Soul greeted the young Shinigami as he walked up to him. Soul was still laying flat in the ground; Maka had slipped into unconsciousness. Kid smiled sympathetically.

"You must feel horrible like that, wounded on one shoulder like that and not the other. Such unspeakable asymmetry…" Kid knew his OCD wasn't acting up right now, he was just nervous; and knew that his friends were fond of his quaint antics, so he did a little bad acting; hoping for something good to come of it.

Soul only gave him his trademark shark-toothed smirk

"You have no idea…"

A/N: please review and fave more :) thankzzz


	4. Conflict

A/N: Well, the beginning of this will probably suck cause I started typing with writer's block, but it went away after a to Cade-san for getting that giant, unmasked, blatant reference in chapter 3. Anyone else see it? If not then that's dissapointing. Oh and anyone wondering who the anonymous review on chapter three was (Yeah, the guy that said"PISS...PISS IN THE ASS!") that was my friend Adam trying to be funny, he already read that chapter. And Doooooon't you judge mty taste in friends. ENJOY NOW OR DIE

Chapter 4: Conflict

Maka's mind wandered as she stepped out of the shower.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about going back to school. Her time with Soul recently had been so magical that she had second-guessed her bookworm tendencies.

She wrung her damp ash blonde hair in both hands, toweling her body dry.

Soul woke from the couch, stretching and yawning. He proceeded to Maka's room to wake her, opening the door without knocking.

"Hey, Maka, time for sch- HOLY SHIT!" Soul exclaimed, his blood-red eyes growing wide at the sight of his meister changing into clean clothes, almost naked at the moment.

"SOUL YOU DUMBASS!" Maka shouted, clutching a towel to her front and brandishing her 3 inch thick every-single-word-in-the-universe dictionary over her head in a threatening manner.

"Umm…hehe…Shit." The red faced weapon cursed as he darted out of the room, scolding himself mentally about remembering to knock.

-The Next Day-

Maka frowned to herself. Ever since the "shower incident" her weapon partner had been sort of detached. He seemed…Uncomfortable, for lack of a better word.

"Soul." She said as they were sitting on the couch together. "What's wrong?"

"…" He remained silent, looking away.

"Answer me Soul…" She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled away abruptly, seeming annoyed by this. He got up and started toward his room.

Maka chased him into his room, fists clenched.

"Dammit Soul, you're really starting to piss me off with this attitude of yours. I haven't gotten any affection from you at _all_, lately!"

He turned venomously upon her, pushing her onto his bed and pinning her down as he yanked the spaghetti straps of her bra down over her shoulders.

"Soul…" Maka gasped, a look of fear on her face.

"Do you want your virginity taken from you, right here? Right now? Is that what you want, Maka?" He shouted in her face. She was speechless.

"No? I didn't think so!" He answered for her, his crimson eyes flashing in anger.

"You wanna know why? It's because I've been scared of myself lately. Scared that if I even kissed you one more time, my temptations would get the better of me. And I _don't _want to hurt you, Maka." Soul confessed, turning away.

"Soul…"

"Hell, for being the damn smartest girl in Shibusen, you can be a real dumbass sometimes." He said, standing to walk away.

"Aww come on…How about next time I can just stop you…" She whispered, getting close to him and tracing a finger across his chest.

At that, his mood improved quickly; his trademark smirk adorning his features once again. He took Maka in his arms, dipping her low.

"If you can…" He added slyly, still grinning, giving his lover a suggestive look and making her giggle.

"I love you tiny tits. How many times have I told you that now?…" Soul mused, pulling her even closer.

"Not as many as you should have…" She answered him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

He looked down at her and smiled gently, his garnet eyes sparkling in with affection. They slowly moved their lips together, their kiss gaining more passion and depth with each passing moment; the two teenagers subconsciously gravitating towards Soul's bed. There he landed on top of her, not breaking apart the heated show of devotion and love.

Maka wrapped her legs around his waist as Soul started to kiss her more frantically, tangling her fingers in his hair; all the while her weapon pulling the hem of her t-shirt over her stomach. She barely suppressed her shivers of pleasure as he planted small kisses on her belly, letting out the smallest moan as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip; begging for more.

Maka was so hot and dizzy she hardly noticed or cared about Soul's seemingly harmless action; she was practically cross-eyed with pleasure. Just as she was about to tell him to stop, she noticed the little violet cat that was perched on Soul's desk. Unfortunately, she realized, it had been there the whole time. Or rather, _she_ had been there the whole time.

"Wow, Maka, I never knew how good you were at that. And Soul-kun, why do you never offer to kiss _me_ like that?" It said.

Soul fell of the bed in surprise, landing on his head.

"B-b-Blair? When did you get in here!" Maka asked indignantly, trying to subtly pull her shirt back down.

Soul sat up, rubbing his head of silvery hair; ruffled from the passion of the two teenagers' embrace.

"Yeah, Blair, what the hell?" he growled.

"Nya." Blair said to them, sticking her tongue out at the red-faced lovers. "Oh, _me?_ I was just sitting here…You two lovebirds were too busy _meow_king out to notice that I was in here before you." Blair said, casually licking her paw a few times. "Has _all_ innocence in the world disappeared? You guys are only 16, after all…"

Soul facepalmed at the irony of her statement.

"Yeah, and you would know _a hell of a lot _about innocence, Blair…" Maka pouted. "You work at a freaking _cabaret!"_

"No need to be hurtful…" Blair said, stalking off with her tail in the air in annoyance.

-The Next Morning-

"Hey, Maka, time for breakfast!" Soul shouted, too lazy to get up and tell her from her room. He walked in after waiting a minute.

"Maka?" Soul crouched over her, mulling over how to wake his meister. He tried poking her repeatedly, figuring that was pretty annoying. All he got for an answer was a muffled "Go 'way!" from under her sheets.

"Oh come on." He coaxed. "You need to put on some weight, so when I get horny and squeeze you there will be something there!"

"Alright dammit, I'm up!" Maka growled back, and, not bothering to Maka-Chop him, threw a pillow and hit him in between the legs.

"Ow! You hit me in the dick, Maka!" Soul shouted, waving the pillow at his meister's retreating form.

"You're lucky it wasn't hard…" he stated matter-of-factly. Maka groaned from the kitchen and yelled something about him shutting up. He grinned a shark-toothed grin, hollering after her, "And I mean this thing!" he gestured to her pillow. "Not my dick!"

The bell rang for first period in the halls of Shibusen.

*Kill Kong Kang Kong…*

"Ahh…" Kid beamed as the small group of friends strolled casually to Class Crescent Moon. "Another perfectly symmetrical day, at my honorable father's perfectly symmetrical school; the fate of the free world as we know it placed in the hands of hormonal teenagers…"

Liz chuckled as Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "Yep, pretty much sums it up." The ninja weapon agreed. "Ha, you_ would _agree Tsubaki, 'cuz you're the horniest of us _all…"_ Black*Star snickered, making Tsubaki blush in shame.

"Cut the crap Black*Star, don't try to act like you don't like it; you sleep in the same room as her." Soul accused him, smirking.

"So what…" The blue-haired assassin muttered dejectedly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Only Black*Star would admit that with such blatant honesty…" Maka joked.

"You wanna take this _outside?"_ Black*Star challenged.

"Wanna get your god-surpassing ass kicked?" Soul countered, Black*Star finally backing down.

"Stop it, you two." Kid interrupted. "Maka, my father wants to see you in the death room."

"What for?" the scythemesiter inquired.

"He said something about a two weapon-meister pair mission." Kid replied easily, still looking straight ahead.

"It must be a pretty tough one if he's sending you." Maka observed casually, Soul nodding.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing _both _of us can't handle." The young Shinigami assured her, giving her one of his cat-like smiles.

"Well helllloooo there son! Nice to see you kiddo! And Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, How are you?" Shingami-sama greeted overenthusiastically, barely restraining himself from commenting on Kid's half Sanzu lines.

After pleasantries and greetings were exchanged, The death god's tone became a little more serious.

"Well now, Maka, Kid, I need you to collect a soul on my list. And I warn you, this won't be easy to do. Maka, this one may be stronger yet than Samantha and Edward." He warned her.

"Don't worry Shinigami-sama, we'll get the job done." Maka promised, bowing.  
>"Well ooooookay then! Your flight leaves today."<p>

After the teens had departed, Dr. Franken Stein, who had been standing behind Shinigami-sama's large mirror emerged; casually lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"Lord Death, are you sure that they're up for this? Even with Kid accompanying them, they may fail. This _is _The Director they're up against, after all."

"Oh, I know the risks very well." Shinigami-sama replied, turning his back to his best meister. "We'll just have to trust them."

A/N: another reference! to a youtube video when Soul is trying to wake Maka up. Try to find _that _one why doncha JK :3 please review. I know people have subscribed to this story without reviewing. (You know who you are) SO review it makes me feel fuzzy and get's _YOU _fast updates.


	5. The Director

A/N: Well...Hey guys. been a while. i'm so sorry i know i'm asymmetrical garbage! Please review and fave more! Oh and thanks to xXStarGirl13Xx, you kinda indirectly killed my writer's block. So thank you for that :3 here's your present.

Chapter 5: The Director

_-Next Day, Somewhere in Remote Siberia-_

Howling sheets of chilling wind pierced Maka's coat like icy daggers as she trudged forward to her objective, Soul resting in her hands; ready to go in weapon form. She looked up, shielding her eyes with her hand; gazing at the gray, craggy faces of the rocks littering the coastline.

Kid scanned ahead of them with her, the choppy, raging waves seemingly growling at him with ferocity.

"M-m-Maka, why the hell did you have to pick _this_ mission? Siberia is too damn c-c-cold…And cold is NOT cool at all…." Soul complained through chattering teeth.

"IT'S TO FUCKING COLD HERE!" Patty stated a little more bluntly. Kid held Patty in her pistol form a little farther away from his head, clutching his ear.

"Just shut your trap Soul, we're almost there…" Maka growled, suddenly realizing the slight similarities of the surroundings during their fight with Arachnophobia for Brew.

"We're close." Kid confirmed, glancing up at the dim outline of a lighthouse in the distance. He could feel the Soul of their target, not far up ahead.

"Whoa…" Liz exclaimed softly as they rounded a large boulder. An enormous beached oil tanker loomed out of the snowy sky, looking dark and foreboding.

They group continued past it, a little curious and more than slightly wierded out.

They found themselves at the dead end; the path before them dwindled in size before melting away into a large, icy lake.

"He's here." Maka declared matter-of-factly. Soul let out a half-hearted sigh from inside his scythe form, thinking "_Here we go again…"_

Just as Kid was mentally debating with himself about what to do, the thin icy film towards the center of the lake let out a loud _crack. _The entire entourage stepped back in uncertainty as tendrils of bluish, glowing lightning swirled around the crack, slender motes of fog collecting in the air.

"The fuck…" Soul muttered as…_something _clawed its way out of the arctic water, letting loose a booming, thunderous laugh as It pulled itself free of the ice. At first Soul couldn't even tell what the creature was; only noticing the eerie sapphire glow that it gave off. As it rose to its full, towering height, the silver-haired weapon was able to make out what he was looking at.

"_It's a man…" _Kid thought to himself. "_Or at least, used to be…"_

Maka let out an involuntary shiver as it turned to face them; glowing reddish-orange orbs eyeing up her soul hungrily.

"_**DIRECTOR ON SET!"**_ The apparition boomed, hefting a strange, colossal mace on one shoulder. It appeared to be a giant spotlight, like something you would see on a movie set; exposed wires hissed and crackled.

The young Shinigami could hardly distinguish what the phantom looked like through the cerulean aura that it emitted. I seemed to be wearing normal clothes; a tattered vest, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. Kid also noted large glasses on the giant's face; its wispy silver hair and beard seemed to float about in the space around its head. The specters skin seemed blue, as if he had drowned in some way, his body seemed to have been burnt, frostbitten, and rotted all at the same time.

"**I NEED…TO EAT…**_**SOULS!"**_ It roared.

"_Not if I can stop you, undead bastard." _Maka thought firmly. Soul could almost feel how his meister felt right now. He smirked, exposing his pointed canines. He could feel it in her soul wavelength: Maka was ready to kick this guy's pre-Kishin ass.

"Phantom director, George A. Romero," Kid challenged, his golden-hued irises narrowing. "Die, In the name of the Grimm Reaper. Your soul is ours!"

"Mother FUCKER!" Patty added, giggling at her comment.

"Yeah…Sure, Patty…" Kid mumbled, leveling Liz and Patty at the George Romero's head.

"**OHH, COME ON…I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS HERE!" **The ghostly director pleaded, putting on a twisted grin.

Kid didn't wait for a cue. He opened fire; a torrent of deadly accurate soul wavelength bullets ricocheting off Romero's mass. This seemed to enrage him, as he let out a rumbling scream that could've surpassed even Ragnarok's.

"**THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU**_** OFF **_**MY SET!**_**"**_ Romero bellowed, leaping high into the air and bringing his stage light-mace down where Kid had just been standing; the shock wave that resulted knocking Maka back a few steps.

Kid had dodged and was about to fire again when tendrils of electricity arced out of the mace, nailing Kid squarely in the chest; he flew backward into a large gray rock, the force of his impact splintered the boulder. He fell back down on his feet, bruised; blood trickled from a corner of his mouth. And did Kid ever look _pissed._

"Maka, now!" Soul shouted, urging his meister on. She yelled as she jumped, readying for a forceful over-the-head swing, but Romero deflected it with the stage light weapon. "_Shit…" _Maka thought as she readied a punch to the giant's head. The Director scowled at her, showing rotting, black teeth; he swung a large fist of his own, catching the defenseless scythemeister in the side. She tumbled through the air, finally landing on her feet sliding backwards; Maka winced in pain as she accidentally touched her own broken rib, stabbing Soul's blade into the icy ground to try and slow her momentum.

"Kid, are you alright?" a concerned Liz asked Kid, who was panting wearily. He managed to give his brave yet tired smile to her reflection in the pistol he wielded. "Just Fine." He replied with a wink, making her blush.

"Sis is in looove…." Patty giggled, causing a vein to pop out on her elder sister's head, earning a "Shut up, Patty…" From Liz.

"Let's go girls. It's now or never…" Kid muttered. "_LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" _The three partners shouted simultaneously.

"Execution Mode activated, _prepare to die."_ Black needles sprouted from the back of Kid's arms, his soul expanding rapidly; Liz and Patty transforming from pistols into twin cannons on Kid's arms.

"_Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3%." _Liz reported.

"_Black needle soul wavelength fully charged!" _Patty chimed in.

"_Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds." _The elder demon gun announced.

"_Three."_

"_Two."_

"_One."_

"_Firing now!" _Patty announced happily.

"_DEATH CANNON!"_

There was a silent, blinding flash of powerful light followed by the sound of a deafening _BOOM._ The powerful bolts of pure soul wavelength hewed a large, circular crater around Romero; unfortunately, he was still standing, now even angrier than before. His bellows of pain and anger increased by a hundred decibels as he went into a sort of "berserk mode", swinging at the pair if mesiters and weapons at blinding speeds with his stage light.

Kid couldn't dodge the next attack completely—the director swung in rage and hit Liz and Patty the young Shinigami's outstretched hands. Fortunately, or unfortunately, only Liz went flying; Kid maintaining his grip on only Patty.

Maka and Soul suddenly shouted, "_LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" _And in a blur of black trench coat and ashe-blonde pigtails, Maka hurled herself swiftly at the berserker foe.

"_Genie Hunter!" _The scythemeister yelled as she slashed across Romero's chest. Bright green light began to glow from the cut, as if he contained some kind of radioactive element.

"**GO **_**AWAAYYYYY!" **_ The Director yelled at her, slamming his stage-light mace into the ground. He hit the earth with such force it made the icy soil and rock around him shatter into a million pieces; Maka was thrown off her feet as the mini-earthquake swept her off her feet, flinging her unceremoniously through the air once again.

Soul knew this time that she wouldn't land on her feet. Thinking quickly, the weapon transformed back into a human under her in midair. The impact against the rocky, ice-covered ground alone was enough to make his teeth rattle in his head.

"Ow…" His meister nearly whispered, before fainting on top of him. Soul had cushioned her fall, but Maka had still landed on her bad side that she was previously wounded on; she broke a few more ribs. Soul smiled despite the pain, remembering the day long ago when the Kishin Asura had resurrected; he had caught Maka like this that day, breaking her fall.

Meanwhile, Patty was egging Kid on to keep fighting. "Shoot him, Kid! Shoot him with me!"

"Patty….You know damn well I couldn't_ handle_ that, It just wouldn't be _right…_" Kid whispered, tearing up.

"Dammit, Kid, get your sorry ass in gear and HELP MAKA ALREADY!" Patty commanded her meister, only succeeding in scaring him.

"**YOU'RE PUTTING THIS PRODUCTION IN **_**JEOPARDY! COME ON KIDS, DON'T RUN…" **_ Romero called out, searching blindly for the weapons and meisters he had just been locked in combat with.

"_Shit….What is Kid going to do without me?" _Liz thought to herself, pretending to be invisible from the creepy director, ghost, thingy….That was looking for her…. "_Shit…" _She thought again. _"What am _I_ going to do?"_

"**I CAN **_**SEE**_** YOU!"** The Director screeched, grinning demonically as he raised his stage light over his head to flatten an immobile Soul in front of him.

"Damn you're big, man, but HA! NO ONE can defeat the _greeeeaaattt _BLACK*STAR, BECAUSE HE'S BIGGER THAN YOU!" A certain uninvited assassin yelled from….somewhere.

"_BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" _Announced Black*Star, blasting Romero with his soul wavelength.

Right before the assassin could hit the director, the group (minus Maka), and maybe even George A. Romero, all stared wide eyed at the ape-like, blue haired boy flying through the air, and thought "_What the fuck…?"_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star sprinted around the staggering giant using Speed Star, laughing that boisterous, grating, laugh of his, before jumping high above their heads. Tsubaki, who was enchanted sword mode, was brought down clean through The Director, cleaving him symmetrically in two vertical halves. Kid was always proud of him for that.

Romero only had time to cough out a bloody "On the cutting room floor…" before dissolving into a black puddle and leaving an oddly _bright green _kishin-egg soul floating a few feet off the ground.

"Uhh, Black*Star?" Soul inquired from his spot cradling Maka on the ground.

"Yes?" The blue haired assassin replied calmly.

"You do know that you weren't assigned to this mission, right?" Black*Star nodded for him to continue. "When you get back to Shibusen, you're going to get in trouble." Black*Star's face wore a look of confusion for a moment, before he collapsed on the ground, laughing, "HAHAHAHA No SHIT, Sherlock! Why else do you think I came?"

Tsubaki sweatdropped, but stayed silent.

"Well, he _did _upstage us…" Liz added with a smile, knowing this would make her hyperactive friend happy.

Black*Star simply sighed, seeming bored. " I'm just too damn big for you guys…"

A/N: Thanks to all who review and subscribe, it make-a me happy :3 Reviews=3


	6. Cake

**A/N: Read this or I will fuck you and not in the good way. Okay...So...Silver's dead. Her little magic chant thingy was "Abracadavre, alakazam" Abracadavre is a combination of Abracadbra (a magic word) and cadvre (a corpse). It is also the name of an increbibly awesome song by Elena Siegmann. So, if by chance you're in the mood for some screamo, listen to it. And if you're not: LISTEN TO IT ANYWAY. Okay well have fun and all that. REVIEW, or I'll most likely kill you in the morning. (anyone who gets that reference pm me and I will love you to the day you fucking die.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah that's right I was to damn lazy to post a disclaimer for the other 6 chapters. Got a problem with that? well, in case you're a fucktard: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

The Arid heat blistered the already parched and cracked ground in Death City, Nevada; waves of heat shimmered off the ground like an oven. Fortunately, our favorite group of young heroes was lounging blissfully about in Soul and Maka's air-conditioned apartment.

Maka and Tsubaki were chatting animatedly about "girl stuff" and Liz and Patty were both passed out on the couch in a strange position, the sisters' limbs sticking out at odd angles; Patty sporting a large nose bubble.

Kid was being, well, Kid: he was checking the position of Maka and Soul's décor in millimeters; muttering about symmetry to himself as he fumbled with his tape measure.

Meanwhile, Soul and Black*Star were mashing the buttons on their controllers, biting their tongues in concentration.

"Jump you fucking Italian! Come on, jump, dammit!" Black*Star shouted.

The game played a sad song after Black*Star's character flew into a bottomless abyss; A Bowser face silhouette closed around the TV screen.

"WHAT? How the hell could Bowser surpass the _great _Black*Star? I AM A GOD! And what are you huh? You're just a giant, dickless, spiky turtle for Shinigmami's fucking sake!" Black*Star ranted at the TV. No one was really listening, but Liz and Patty were woken up. Because this is what happened _every time _Soul and Black*Star played video games together.

Soul rolled his eyes as Black*Star jumped up, a vein throbbing on the side of his head; apparently he was enraged by Super Mario Bros : Wii's laws of physics. Go figure.  
>"Okay, that's IT! Nintendo can suck <em>my <em>Wii! Fuck this, Soul, we're playin Halo!"

Kid strolled by a few minutes later, flicking his eyes up at the screen; They were playing Halo: Reach in Coop Mode.

Kid squatted down next to Soul.

"Leave it to you to use the rocket launcher _again,_ Soul."

"Shut up, bitch." The scythe growled back, not tearing his eyes away from the screen, but mentally thinking daggers at the young Shinigami.

Kid barely smothered a guffaw as he walked away, shaking his head. Black*Star yelled after him, "Yeah, Kid! Go with that fat-ass plumber Mario and get some cake!"

"Right, _caaaakkkeee."_ Soul joked, winking at his assassin friend.

"Soul, what do you mean 'cake'? Is there like some special meaning for it that I have no idea about?" Maka asked, putting air quotes around cake.

The group all raised their eyebrows quizzically, chorusing a

"You mean you _really _don't know?"

Maka looked expectantly to Tsubaki, truly puzzled, only to have the ninja weapon baffle her with her statement.

"I knew all about this, I guess I just took it for granted that you did, too…"

Soul chortled, waving his friends off dismissively.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her later about it, later."

"I love the colorful blood of the Covenant aliens. So pretty…" Black*Star muttered, but, given his average decibel level; it was more shouted than muttered. The sound of a burst of gunfire issued from the TV.

"Oooohh purple!" Black*Star celebrated.

"Ugh!" Maka sighed. "You guys are so disgusting!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Says the girl whose swapped spit with me roughly a million times…"

"And LIKED IT!" Black*Star added, grinning stupidly.

"O-Okay, Soul, I _will _admit that was a clever comeback. But couldn't you at least not talk about that kind of thing in public?"

"I will, if _you_ grow some boobs." Soul mouthed off, earning him a very, very hard Maka-chop from his meister. She was about to chop him again, but Liz held her hand up as a signal to stop.

"Don't worry, Maka; Patty and I will get 'em both back for ya." The elder demon gun promised, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. She turned to her sister.

"Hey, Patty, you up for some Halo: Reach?"

"Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun FUNNN!" Patty chanted, plopping herself down in a beanbag chair.

"Black*Star, Soul, Patty and I challenge you guys. 2-on-2; Slayer."

Black*Star, the egotist that he was, eagerly and overenthusiastically agreed; not fully comprehending the tremendous ass-kicking he was just about to receive…

_-2 minutes Later-_

The game was over before it started. Liz splattered Black*Star's Covenant corpse all over the front bumper of the Thompson sisters' Warthog; Soul (in an extreme act of uncoolness) turned and ran. That was probably a mistake. Patty was gunning, and laughed maniacally as she mowed Soul's player down with the large chain gun mounted on the back of sisters' Warthog, spraying his blood everywhere as the TV announced: "RED TEAM WINS."

The two idiots could only sit there slack-jawed before fainting at the uncool prospect of having your ass handed to you by girls. Maka and Tsubaki golf-clapped politely in thanks and praise.

-  
>After all of their friends had left, Soul sat down at the kitchen table across form Maka; the air was permeated with a business like attitude.<p>

"So…..Cake."

Maka nodded.

"You've heard of all kinds of cake, right?" Her weapon inquired.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Maka questioned as she stood up to walk to her room.

"Like how Princess Peach is always inviting Mario over to the castle for some 'cake'?" Soul questioned, using air quotes around cake and saying it suggestively.

Maka nodded for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, well, they weren't talking about food."

A look of dawning realization spread across her face as she uttered a drawn-out "Oooohhhhh."

Soul suddenly leaned close to her, taking her in his arms.

"So, Maka…How about it?" Soul breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Do you want some _cake?"_ he asked, grinning devilishly and moving his silvery eyebrows up and down suggestively.

He chuckled, nibbling lightly at his patner's earlobe.

Maka blushed furiously. "Soul…"

"Or…What about some whipped cream?"

Maka's emerald green eyes grew large as dinner plates. "Wait, _WHAT?"_

He burst into a fit of raucous laughter at his meister actually _believing _him.

"I'm just kidding Maka, Jesus."

He pulled her closer.

"I still wanna make out with you though." He confessed easily, giving his partner his trademark shark-toothed grin.

"I don't _feel _like it right now, Soul…" Maka argued, her resolve crumbling quickly.

"_Great. That just what I need right now: a horny boyfriend…"_

She glanced up at Soul, who was currently batting his eyelashes at her and giving her the puppy-dog eyes. She wondered briefly if he had learned that from her father. She gave up,

"Oh, screw it, fine." Maka sighed in exasperation, defeated. She threw herself at Soul and they landed on the couch

Soul grinned into the kiss as tongues tangled and hands wandered.

Thank Shinigami for cake.

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE IS TO FOLLOW READ IT! OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL :3_**

**A/N: hehehe. Is my head fucked up or what? lol. Okay my one friend came up with the whole "cake" thing, so this isn't mine. Good job Victor. You fucking owe me money too. But, I digress. (Okay, anyone got the references with The Director and Samantha and Edward, you should know the whole "I digress" thing. PM me. Bitches.) Sorry for the woefully short chapter...I kind of had nothing else for you. Okay...So in a few chapters I was thinking about adding (O.o dare I say it?) OCs. Yeah. But you guys tell me if that Idea is shit or not; If you have questions about the OCs that my perverted mind thought up, PM me.**


	7. Newcomers

**A/N: 'sup bitches! :3 Make sure to vote in my poll. Hope you like the OCs! (dodges hail of gunfire)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I would also own Elena Siegmann, Phil Collins, Bryan Adams, Nintendo, Treyarch, and everything else. But do I? No. Okay just fuckin' read already. **

**I do own the OCs though. You can even use them, just ask first.**

Soul sighed, feeling the lazy heat of the sun warm his already tan skin as he absentmindedly strummed his guitar. Right now the demon scythe could readily agree that he was bored. As. Fuck. He'd been reduced to fingering random chords and mindlessly plucking the strings just to see if it made an interesting sound.

He stood up, gently leaning his guitar back in its corner, poofing up a cloud of dust motes to dance in the maniacal sun's rays.

Soul walked into the apartment's living room, where Maka was reading a hardback copy of Brian Jacques's _Redwall._

"So Maka, whadda you wanna do today?"

She looked up at him with a sigh, cocking her head to one side.

"I really dunno…We don't have anything planned for today, so-"

Maka was cut off as a certain hyperactive assassin (previously accused of having consumed 5 Mountain Dews) kicked the door down, yelling,

"YOUR GOD IS HERE, so bow down and shut the hell up!"

"I think I know what we're going to do today…" Maka growled through gritted teeth.

"Kill _him?"_ Soul asked hopefully.

Tsubaki followed soon after her egotistical meister, blushing and apologizing over and over again like always.

Patty walked in next, face flushed in anger, pointing an accusing finger backwards at Kid, yelling,

"I swear to Shinigami, I will chop your balls off, Kid!" to no one in particular.

Liz rolled her eyes at her temperamental younger sister. "Patty, Kid really, _really _wanted that autograph from Tony Shalhoub. No need to be so drastic Patty, sheesh…"

The younger demon gun stuck her tongue out rebelliously, retorting,

"Why not? Afraid you might need 'em to make some babies with Kid sometime soon?"

Liz was about to cuss her out when Soul spoke up.

"How about truth or dare? I'm bored as hell."

Liz snorted. "Soul, the cool guy, wants to play truth or dare. Really."

"I'm bored, deal with it…" Soul grouched.

-Half an hour later.-

After several momentous occasions, ( Such as Kid donning a bikini, Black*Star eating Barbeque sauce covered gherkins, and Liz getting Tsubaki to admit to making out with her meister on more than one occasion, etc.) Soul started some casual conversation.

"So, Black*Star, Kid, hows the soul collecting goin'?"

Kid put his hand on his chin for a moment, donning a thoughtful expression, before matter-of-factly declaring,

"Last I checked, the girls and I had 142."

"ONE!" Black*Star yelled, striking what he thought was a heroic pose with, with his finger up in the air.

The entire group facepalmed in unison.

"And I'm gonna make Tsubaki a Deathscythe! HYA-HOO! I'll be the greatest meister ever! I'll be a king!"

Soul snorted. "Or an astronaut…"

"Oooohhh! Or a football player!" Patti added.

Kid smiled a Cheshire grin, catching on. He zealously amended, "Or a football playing king in space!"

Meanwhile, Shinigami-sama stared intently into his large mirror, watching 3 lone figures trudge through Nevadan **(A/N: Is that a word?) **desert.

Sid-sensei walked in, but stopped when he saw that the death god hadn't noticed him.

"Ooooohhhh~" Shingami-sama said. Sid raised an eyebrow. Apparently something he was watching was reeeeally interesting.

3 unfamiliar meisters and weapons panted in the hot sun, tired eyes staring blankly at their destination: Death City.

"Zoey, please fuckin' tell me it's nap time."

Zoey glared at the dirty blonde teen next stumbling along next to her. He had dirty bandages wrapped around his eye and right eye and that side of his head. "Fuck off, please." She answered.

"…" Another boy, this one with shaggy brown hair, hiked with them; his back slightly slumped. Zoey could hear the music playing from his earphones even from a few feet away. She made a sound of disgust. Elena Siegmann _again._

The boy with the spiky blonde hair pulled a headphone of his companion's ear, and popped it in his own; still walking all the while.

A raspy demonic voice was reciting in a poetic fashion, while a guitar played high, seemingly random notes and a sound like a low growl or rumbling stomach; giving the song an eerie feel.

_All my life I've been debating,_

_All the crows they sit there waiting…_

_Wondering what I'm going to eat,_

_Until I have it, I can't sleep._

_I finally see you on the floor,_

_Your heart's not beating anymore._

The blonde teenager shook his head, placing the earbud back in its respective owner's ear.

"Little bro of mine, you sure have some taste in emo music, doncha?"

"Wolf, have I ever given a damn about what people think of me? What the fuck makes you think you're any different?" The boy with the iPod growled out, glaring at him through depressing, dark blue-green eyes, Wolf raising his hands in mock defense.

"Pfft, and Wolf usually makes fun of me for being angry when my period rolls around…" Zoey muttered, just loud enough for the brown haired boy to hear. At this, his friends could see his jaw visibly tighten and him mutter dark threats to himself; Zoey and Wolf barely restraining laughter.

"What's the matter, Chris? Sad about how I could kick your ass in, like, 2 seconds flat?" Zoey taunted.

"What the hell did I ever do to have you guys hate me…?" Chris mumbled, his lids closing lower over his eyes, which already dark bags under them from lack of sleep.

Wolf ruffled his brother's spiky brown hair, only a bit shorter than his own.

"Hey, dumbass," Zoey addressed Wolf, flipping a lock of firey coppery hair out of her face; Wolf's one eye riveted on the pure white highlights that accented the ends of her shiny red strands. Her hair had always reminded him of a fox's tail in that respect. "Did you lose Shinigami-sama's mirror number on that little slip of paper?"

"Maybe…"

"Last I checked, the retard was keeping it in his pants. Like, _in his pants."_ Chris testified.

"Well, if you guys would just fuckin' let me check…" Wolf argued, reaching towards his zipper.

"No. Just nevermind." Zoey said, raising her hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Yeah. Hate to remind of the shit hittin' the fan, but the only mirror we had got fucked in the last fight we had with a pre-Kishin."

Both other members of the group glared at Wolf. "Of course, even if we had a mirror, that wouldn't really help us, now would it?" Zoey added.

"I'm sorry, I rarely check my ass for messages." Wolf answered her with a straight face, causing his companions to groan.

Zoey looked up. Death City was just ahead. They were so close…

"Finally, off the fuckin' streets for good…" Chris muttered, smiling a brief, sincere smile.

"Yeah," Wolf added. "No more punks tryin' to rape _her…"_ He jerked a thumb in the red-headed girl's direction.

Zoey only nodded quietly. It _had _happened a few times before, but Chris and Wolf had been there for her.

Suddenly a low peal of thunder shook the valley, a thick fog encircling the three teenagers' ankles. Tendrils of blue lightning danced around in the foggy cloud around them. They soon spotted canine-like silhouettes circling the small group.

"The air is heavy with the stench of dog shit…" Wolf muttered, his brother rolling his eyes at this.

"Wolf, looks like you're up…" Chris growled.

"Gotcha boss," the blonde teenager answered, saluting quickly before slicking his hand back through his spiky golden locks. He flashed once in a flash of black light, streaking up into the sky like a flare; before landing in his brother's hands as a glowing, golden pistol.

Chris pulled the slide back on the gold-plated M93 Raffica, tapping the bottom of the extended magazine to make sure it was in place.

"Let light these hellspawn up, bro."

The first monster threw itself through the fog, it was a common breed of pre-Kishin called a hellhound; and hellhounds usually travelled in large packs.

It was blasted into bloody chunks of rotting flesh before it could even open its maw.

_*Bang-bang-bang!* _Chris vaporized hellhound after hellhound as the mesiter fired tracers of iridescent black soul wavelength in 3 round bursts, a firing mode unique to Wolf's pistol model. One hellhound got close enough to attempt and claw at the two brothers; Chris promptly kicked it away and opened up on the dogs with a torrent of full-automatic fire.

"Chris!" Zoey's shout reached the ears of the brown-haired meister even over the sounds of gunfire and carnage around him.

A hellhound was bearing down on her, its back erupting into a trail of fire that flowed behind it as it raced towards her. Chris, thinking quickly, threw Wolf in pistol form, like a brick, the pistol starting to glow and change shape in midair.

Zoey caught Wolf in one outstretched hand; he was now in the shape of a scythe. As the glow faded, she held in her hands an odd, intimidating weapon. It was definitely a scythe, but its blade and shaft were pitch black, with little pinpoints of light along its length: stars. It was like a deadly, scythe-shaped window into space, as if the weapon actually contained the constellations displayed in the strange weapon.

Zoey flicked her eyes up to the opponent at hand a little too late: she barely had time to raise Wolf to chest level before the hellhound leapt onto her; slamming her back-first into the hard, dry, ground. The scythe she was gripping was the only thing keeping the sharp, yellow, snapping rows of teeth and bloody, razor-like claws from her soft torso. She got a good look at it: the hellhound appeared to be a rotting, zombie wolf or Rottweiler of some sort. An exposed ribcage and skeletal legs draped with matted, black fur covered the creature before her; its reddish-orange eyes glowing like hellfire. It also smelled like shit.

"Damn…" Chris swore. As soon as he had tossed Wolf to Zoey, 6 or so hellhounds had immediately tried to rip him to shreds. He was already cut and bleeding pretty much everywhere, and wasn't so sure how long he would last with only a switchblade for a weapon. Three decaying savage dog corpses already littered the ground at his feet.

In a split second he was on the ground as a hellhound plowed into his back, long claws sinking and hooking into his flesh. He quickly wrestled the dog off of him and rolled to the side, violently thrusting to thin blade of the switchblade into its scrawny form; he was now soaked with scarlet blood as more hellhounds loped in the fog around him.

"Zoey, if you're done playing with your friend Fluffy, I need Wolf now or I will fucking_ die!"_

"Smartass." She called back to him, tossing Wolf back to his meister.

Chris took a deep breath, gripping the starry scythe shaft in both hands.

"_LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" _The two brothers growled simultaneously.

"_Harvester of sins!"_

Zoey blinked. The world seemed to go black for a moment, but she was brought back to Earth as she heard many sickening 'splat's at once and felt warm, wet blood splashed over her head and shoulders.

Soon all that surrounded the two teenagers and the scythe was a dissipating blanket of fog and a layer of rotting hellhound corpses blanketing the parched, cracked ground; and several red, scaled pre-Kishin souls floating on the slight breeze. Wolf transformed back to human in a glimmering black glow.

"DAMN! Am I gonna eat well tonight or what?" The multi-weapon grinned, showing his uneven white canines.

Zoey scowled, crossing her arms. "Way to rub it in, bitch."

Chris's expression remained stoic. "Just walk for fuck's sake. We're almost there."

The entire group sprawled about Soul and Maka's apartment, having long lost any desire to do anything of particular interest.

"Hey, guys." Kid addressed everyone. "My father wants to see us all in the Death Room, so we're heading out now."

"I REFUSE!" Black*Star screamed in a banshee-like manner.

The OCD Shinigami rolled his eyes. "On what grounds, pray tell?"

"ON THE GROUNDS THAT IT IS THE WEEKEND! Plus, I am god."

One half hour and one Maka-chop later, the group of mesiters and weapons, led by Kid, found themselves strolling along under the familiar guillotine arches of the Death Room.

"Hiya guys! Wazzup wazzup wazzup!" Shinigami –sama greeted overenthusiastically, waving one large, block-like hand in the air.

"Yo boss! Want an autograph?" Black*Star asked, grinning hugely like an idiot.

Pleasantries were exchanged and greetings were given all around before the death god adopted a less serious (though not by much) attitude.

"Okay! Now that you're all hear, I've got a super doper special mission for all of you!"

All the eyes in the room flashed with interest. What important mission could possibly require all the focused skills of the _entire group?_

"I need to show you all to split up into three groups to show some new students around." Shinigami-sama explained quickly, everyone wincing and sweatdropping at the anticlimax.

Maka sighed in resignation. "Sure thing, Shinigami-sama…"

"Woah." Chris exclaimed, pushing a lock of brown hair out of his eyes.

The group of three gazed upon the main Shibusen building with awe.

"Dude, this place is the _shit._" Wolf declared, emitting a low whistle.

"Oddly…Symmetrical,"

The trio of teenagers walked up to the main doors, eyes roaming over the three enormous Shinigami skulls and candles protruding from the face of the massive structure.

"HALT! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" An annoyingly grating voice yelled. It seemed to be coming from one of the large red spikes that poked through middle giant Shinigami skull's nose and eye-holes.

"The hell…" Zoey muttered to herself, raising an eyebrow. She heard a faint 'HYA-HOO!' yelled before the figure in question leaped the long way down onto the ground in front of them.

"I am Black*Star and I will be your deity and tour guide for today! Now let me hear your screams of praise!" The figure with the spiky teal hair cupped a hand to his ear, closing his eyes and leaning exaggeratedly close to the three new students in question, who were currently either giving the assassin a strange look or confusion or one of surprise and disturbance.

Black*Star stood up straight, his eyes still closed, and nodded as if the silence had satisfied him, his hands on his hips.

"I can see you are speechless."

Wolf was the first one to speak. "Dude, what up with your hair?"

Black*Star gasped as if the weapon had just said something extremely provocative. "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? Alright, I accept readily. Prepare to die."

A tall Asian girl, black hair done up in a long ponytail, rushed up; mouthing the group an "I'm sorry".

"Black*Star, Shinigami-sama said not to get into anymore fights with new students. Please apologize to them, and introduce yourself." The tall girl said in a tone reminiscent of a mother reprimanding a small child.

He opened his large mouth to say something, but the black-haired girl gave him the doe eyes and cute smile that almost screamed 'Please? For me?'

"Fine…" Black*Star grumbled.

He held out his hand and the members of the group shook it in turn.

"Hello. As I said before, I am Black*Star; the man who will surpass god. I am also sorry that my bigness startled you." He jerked a thumb towards the girl next to him. "This my weapon, Tsubaki." The girl elbowed him hard in the ribs. Black*Star winced mumbling, "Also my girlfriend…"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you."

Another group of people walked up, headed by a raven-haired boy with three horizontal white stripes on the right side of his hair and tow-toned golden eyes. The rest of the group looked like his entourage or something. There were two girls which stood to the sides on both sides on the first boy, obviously sisters. One had long, light brown hair, and other had shorter, sunflower yellow hair; both wore matching outfits. Then there was a teenager with spiky, silvery hair and piercing ruby red eyes and a petite emerald-eyed girl with ashe-blonde hair in pigtails.

The golden-eyed boy in the black suit stepped forward. "Sorry about Black*Star, he's not like that_ all_ of the time, I'm sure he just wanted to make a good first impression." The group nodded, not denying that Black*Star _had _made a definite impression on them. He held out his hand, smiling. "My name is Death the Kid, Lord Death is my father. You can call me Kid." Kid was contemplating kissing the girl's hand, but he could practically feel Liz and Chris staring daggers straight through his skull.

The teen with the red eyes spoke up. "Soul, demon scythe."

The ashe-blonde girl smiled. "Scythemesiter Maka."

Kid gestured towards the sisters. "These are my weapons, the Thomspon sisters; Liz and Patti."

Maka's curious green eyes sized the newcomers up. The first boy had dark blue eyes and semi-spiky, medium length brown hair. He wore worn out U.S. Army camo pants and a t-shirt that read: "To the death? No. To the pain." He also wore an oversized bomber jacket and a pair of black Reeboks.

The next boy wore a sky blue hoodie and faded jeans along with steel-toe boots and had a head of spiky, dirty blonde hair. His one good eye shone a bright yellowish-green color; his other eye was covered by dirty cloth bandages.

Last was a copper-haired girl with pure white highlights at the ends of her locks, and a thin braided strand on one side of her head. She simply wore a white tank top, black jeans, and flip flops.

Chris looked up at the maniacal, laughing sun.

This was gonna be one hell of a day.

**A/N: Shit ending huh? I think that was okay, actually. Make sure to review and tell me if you hate them or not. Review, even though I'm assymetrical garbage. Okay! Time for thanks and praise to all my reviewers and subscribers!**

**spixie303 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Mistaken-Soul Eatter**

**miyuki-tenshi-chan**

**Pyocola Analogue III (friend cookie for you :3)**

**OWLZ (friend cookie for you :3)**

**alannalove1990**

**waiting-for-you443 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**xXStarGirl13Xx (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Silver .Knightham**

**Jezzimare (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Welnakia**

**Maka Evans23 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Talia Jones**

**xIrelandx (friend cookie for you :3)**

**crazychick1313**

**Rose Waters**

**meggster**

**DarkMGN (friend cookie for you :3)**

**raelyn gross (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Wolf718**

**cade-san (My CoD reference man)**

**Lacrow**

**My friend Adam (he was "the pacific boy aka the digger")**

**And allllllll my anon friends :3 I love you guys just as much.**


	8. Voice In Your Head, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys :D This is part 1 of my two part "important chapter". VOTE IN MAH POLL AND I HOPE YA LIKE IT 3**

Voice In Your Head, Part 1

Chris flicked his green-blue eyes up to the group in front of him, and sighed softly. The brown-haired mesiter grinned a rare smirk, which he promptly hid from sight.

"_Another town, another fucked-up group of friends…"_

Patty stepped forward, shushing the new students' chattering entourage; for once the voice of reason.

"Guys, did you even ask them for their names?"

Pretty much everyone thought: _"Woah. Patty had a rational, legitimate question…Has the world gone mad?"_

Even the hyperactive Black*Star calmed down for a moment.

"So?"

Zoey gave them a tired smile. "Zoey Savage."

The group of Spartoi veterans shifted their collective gaze to Wolf, who was next in the lineup. He was currently staring into space; his eyes glazed.

"Eh?" The dirty blonde mumbled, being momentarily brought back to reality and having no clue what was occurring.

His brother facepalmed, muttering profanities under his breath.

"I'm Chris Valdez, and that's my shithead brother Wolf."

"Asshole."

Zoey rubbed her temples, reprimanding the boys. "Shut up, or I may just have to kill you."

Maka giggled. "Okay, I like Zoey already, so Soul and I will show her around."

"I'll take Chris, because he looks like he needs a pick-me-up. Just being in my presence is enough to have the desired uplifting effect!" Black*Star screamed to the heavens.

"Guess that means we got Wolf," Liz pointed out.

"Even though he's not symmetrical AT ALL!" Kid piped up, his eye twitching. Wolf quirked an eyebrow at this.

The now large congregation processed through the main doors of Shibusen. Wolf elbowed Chris in the ribs. "Haha, I got the hot Thompson babes and you got the flat chest and the albino!"

"Haha, sonuvabitch…" The brown-haired meister growled out in response, elbowing his brother in the ribs even harder before turning up the volume on his iPod. He shrugged.

"It makes no difference to me. I'm not planning on chasing after some infernal woman like you probably are."

Wolf furrowed his eyebrows, nodding earnestly.

"You're damned perceptive, bro. That's _exactly _what I'm planning on doing." He finished, flashing his companion a hyena-like grin. From there they then commenced splitting up to show the new students around.

Wolf trotted alongside the OCD Shinigami and his twin pistols as he was shown the Shibusen building in its entirety.  
>"Shinigami-sama's son, huh? You must be one kick-ass meister."<p>

Liz smiled sweetly, lacing her fingers through Kid's. "He's _amazing._"

"That's a definite item right there." The dirty-blonde multi-weapon remarked offhandedly. He wasn't really paying to what was being shown or even the conversation at hand. Apparently he was more interested in checking Patty out right now.

The mesiter and weapon nodded, Kid blushing a little pink at the recognition.

"What about you? You with anyone?" Wolf asked, stepping closer to Patty and nudging her gently with his elbow.

Patty smiled and gave him a look that could have been described as the "seductive version of the Bambi eyes".

"Why big boy, you interested?"

Kid and Liz were both decidedly shocked.

"_Okay…There's _another _side of Patty not yet known to mankind…" _The young Shinigami thought to himself.

Wolf chuckled quietly, winking his one yellowish-green eye at the sunflower blonde weapon.

"That's a definite maybe, sweetheart."

Zoey strolled down the hallway with Maka and Soul, chatting animatedly with the former.

"_Ugh. I can already tell the boys in this school are gonna be terrible. You know it's bad when you can practically feel their eyes on your ass." _Zoey thought bitterly. She tried to start up some meaningless conversation to take her mind off of it.

"Maka, you have parents right?"

Maka's face visibly darkened. "Well, my father, the current Deathscyhte, cheated on my mom a lot; so she eventually got fed up and left us. She still sends me postcards and stuff but I haven't actually seen her since."

Zoey nodded slightly in understanding, making the lights shimmer on her long copper and white tresses.

"Chris and Wolf are like that, but sorta the other way around. Their dads left them like they didn't matter. They had different dads, but the same mom; so they're…maternal brothers I guess you would call them. Their mom was a whore. Like, literally."

Soul spoke up for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"And your parents?"

The weapon-less meister shrugged. "They were killed in a rogue pre-Kishin attack when I was about 7. Chris and Wolf kinda took me in, but weren't really much better off. They've been like brothers to me ever since…"

Zoey flicked her blue irises over to the wall, where a few potential suitors were checking her out. They soon retreated when they saw the murderous, loathing, steely glare the redhead was giving them.

Zoey sighed in frustration. "Damned men…" she muttered.

Soul caught this and laughed. "Looks like you and Maka have a lot in common."

They were then greeted by Kid and the rest of the gang, who declared that Shinigami-sama wanted the new students in the Death room. Chris looked haggard. Apparently his time with the overzealous blue-haired assassin had not been a pleasant one.

As they were walking, Maka addressed Chris. "So…I was kind of wondering if you and Zoey are like, you know, a couple…"

"And you would care about this _why?_" Soul hissed in her ear. Maka scowled and waved him off, looking to Chris who was about to erupt in a fit of swearing and 'no's at the suggestion. Zoey answered jokingly first for them both, taking Chris's hand in hers.

"Yep, we're very happy, aren't we baby?"

The brown-haired meister could only rip his hand away and sputter out a

"Fuck you! What the hell? No!"

Wolf and Zoey promptly burst into a fit of raucous laughter, high-fiving as their companion muttered more dark curses and profanities under his breath; turning up the volume of his music even higher.

Soon the crowd of teenagers was making their way under the strange guillotine arches and into the cloudy dome of the Death Room.

There they found Shingami-sama talking to a group of unfamiliar trio of students, who Maka vaguely recognized from Class Crescent Moon. They were two-star meisters, she recalled, though not nearly as skilled as her, Black*Star, or Kid.

One of the aforementioned teens turned around at the sound of their approach. He was and ebony haired boy with inquisitive electric blue irises. The boy seemed to be studying them, but at the same time looking somewhere completely different.

"Holy Shinigami…Chris?...Wolf?"

The two brothers gawked back, returning the boy's look of confusion. Wolf tentatively asked,

"Sinbad? Is that really you!"

The 3 boys ran to meet in the middle and high-five each other, the raven haired boy, Sinbad, falling flat on his face after tripping over his shoe laces; apparently acquaintances and good friends.

"Guys, I need you to meet some new friends of mine." Sinbad beamed, still not making eye contact with anyone; instead looking at everyone in his peripheral vision. He gestured his other two companions over to where they stood.

"Kid, do you know them?" Maka inquired curiously.

"Know them? Maka, they go to this school; and I know everyone here. They're a skilled little threesome of two-star meisters; Also a talented local rock band known as "Voice in Your Head".

"This is my meister, Xavier." He gestured to the bleached-blonde who had padded over to them. His eyes were a deep calf brown.

"Hi guys." Xavier greeted, his eye twitching involuntarily. He turned to glare at the spot next to him, where no one was standing. "Shut up, dammit! I am trying to make friends with these people!" The odd boy stage whispered to nobody.

"And this is the newest addition to our little group." Sinbad jerked a thumb to a reasonably-endowed, attractive girl with long, dark gray hair. "Her name is Storm, she's our latest vocalist and bass guitarist."

The girl giggled ditzily at the Valdez brothers, smiling with shining mismatched eyes; like a husky—one blue, one brown. "Whatsup cuties?~"

Sinbad explained her situation. "Storm is a weapon, but doesn't have a meister yet."

Wolf called back to Zoey. "Hey, come 'ere Zoey, I think we might have a potential permanent weapon partner!"

And so Zoey finally met Storm. "So what kind of weapon are you?" The copper haired mesiter inquired warily.

"Well, we don't really know what its proper name is. Even Shinigami-sama has never seen one before, so we just call it a Longscythe. I'll show you later."

Conversation, greetings, and pleasantries were exchanged and everyone was eventually introduced.

Kid chuckled to himself.

Soul smiled a toothy grin. "What is it, don't like that girl's eyes?"

Kid's face drained white as chalk. "Yes, they're simply appalling; but that's not the point…"

"So?"

The OCD Shinigami smiled a small, cat-like smile.

"I think it's time for another party."

Soul blinked against the strobe lights and smoke machine clouding the air as he walked hand in hand into the club with Maka.

Kid had thought they needed a change in style for this party, so he had had his father rent out an entire, large karaoke club for one whole night; stage and all.

Why karaoke? Because the women insisted, that's why.

Soul stepped through the broad doorway, brushing aside wisps of smoke. Damn, was there a lot of people here.

"_Must be the entire school or something." _Soul thought to himself. He could already see Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, and Harvar in a group making small talk. Then there was Wolf flirting shamelessly with Patty who was dressed in a short, low-cut giraffe print cocktail dress and giggling. Black*Star was hanging from a spotlight, laughing insanely; and Tsubaki was of course, trying to get him down alive. The spotlight was shining down on a small stage on which Xavier, Sinbad, and Storm, seemed to be setting up for an opening act. They had a large, white, stitched up banner hung on the wall behind them; it had "Voice in Your Head" painted across it in dripping, blood red letters. Chris and Zoey were chatting up the band, and Kid was…Probably disregarding his guests and making out with Liz in the back.

"_Speak of the Shinigami." _Soul thought, chuckling to himself as Kid appeared, of course, followed by Liz.

Soul smiled down at Maka, kissing the top of her head lightly and leading her inside.

Soon Kid was up on the stage, tapping the microphone. The young Shinigami cleared his throat in a political manner.

"Well then…Welcome, ladies and gents, boys and girls. Oh, and Chrona." Kid greeted.

Chrona was sitting on a barstool in the back, but perked up indignation at hearing this. Ragnarok burst from Chrona's back in fury. "Ragnarok…" Chrona whined. "T-they're making fun of my gender confusion, I don't know how to deal with that…"

"Anyways," Kid interrupted. "Here's one of our favorite local rock bands, 'Voice in Your Head', playing a remix of "_Pareidolia"_, by Elena Siegman."

Snakes of fog circled aroung the stage and a spotlight slowly laid a beam into the center stage. Wolf was on the set drums and Chris was ready, slouching on the leather stool of the baby grand they had somehow managed to find.

The circle of light on the stage illuminated the forms of Xavier and Sinbad. Sinbad then dissolved into a flash of light, assuming his weapon form; a strange guitar in his meister's hands. Soul had to take a minute to recognize the strange weapon that he was seeing. It was definitely a guitar, he knew that much.

It was olive green with black swirls all over it; it seemed to have some kind of blade running along the body, so it looked like a hybrid guitar axe or weapon of some sort.

Kid turned to Liz and Patty. "Do you remember what my father said about a meister and weapon being like a guitar and amp?" Liz nodded in understanding, Patty was suddenly inexplicably gone. "Well in Xavier's case his 'amp' is actually a guitar. He fights by channeling his soul wavelength through Sinbad in the form of music, so it can do just as much damage as a long range weapon like you, Liz."

Before Zoey could even process the details of Sinbad's guitar form, Xavier exploded into a mind-shreddingly fast guitar intro on Sinbad; the red-headed meister felt like her eardrums were practically going to explode.

The bleached-blonde mesiter's right hand was almost blurred as he banged out the notes with his pick. Xavier's left hand was sliding up and down the guitar neck; his long fingers dancing across the frets.

As suddenly as the intro had started, it stopped for a moment, starting up again for the drums and bass to join in. Soul would probably say it was longer and showier than necessary. Then Storm started the lyrics.

"_Damn, This girl can sing, alright."_ Chris thought. Storm did indeed have a beautiful singing voice; it almost made her sound older when she started on stage.

_I see them staring back at me…_  
><em>They know my name…<em>  
><em>The faces in the sky are<em>  
><em>looking for something more.<em>  
><em>My friends have paper smiles and<em>  
><em>laugh at me in all my trials,<em>

_Their eyes are everywhere_  
><em>and see everything<em>  
><em>what do<em>  
><em>They need me<em>  
><em>And I need them<em>  
><em>See me<em>  
><em>And I see them<em>  
><em>Within<em>  
><em>The lines they've been…<em>  
><em><strong>BURNED IN MY MIND!<strong>_  
><em>It all ends so violently, I know,<em>  
><em>My sweet pareidolia…<em>  
><em>It all ends so painfully and slow,<em>  
><em>My pareidolia….<em>

Soul elbowed his meister, who was covering her ears beside him.

"You're an honors student; tell me what 'pareidolia' means."

Maka donned a thoughtful look for about a second before answering extremely quickly. "Pareidolia is a psychological phenomenon in which random stimuli such as images or sounds are thought to be significant or important."

The silver-haired weapon rolled his eyes. "In English please, hon."

Maka pouted for a moment. "It's like when people think they hear secret messages on records played backwards, or when people see the man on the moon or an image of the virgin Mary in a pancake."

Soul nodded, glancing back to the stage with half-lidded ruby red eyes.

"Hence the 'faces in the sky' part?"

Maka nodded back, noticing once again that Soul is smart when he wants to be. The song was already almost over, they had missed some of it talking.

_They're inside me,_  
><em>I'm inside out,<em>  
><em>They're all around…<em>  
><em><strong>Within without!<strong>_

_It all ends so violently, I know, _  
><em>My sweet pareidolia…<em>  
><em>It all ends so painfully and slow,<em>  
><em>My pareidolia….<em>

_la lalala,_  
><em>lalala…<em>  
><em>lalala,<em>  
><em>lalala…<em>

The song ended with Storm's sweet voice mixing with Chris's own husky voice as they harmonized the last few stanzas; as the latter played an instrumental outro on the baby grand piano, ending on a strange yet captivating chord.

Everyone clapped and cheered, as Black*Star shouted "HYA- HOO!" He then leaped onto the stage before Kid asked who wanted to go next. The ADHD ninja picked up the mic, stand and all, before almost shoving it in his mouth and announcing, "I, The _GREAT _BLACK*STAR, WILL GO NEXT AND BLOW YOU ALL AWAY WITH MY GOD-LIKE MUSICAL TALENT!" about 20 decibels too loud and shattering everyone's eardrums.

"Kick it DJ!" Black*Star yelled, dancing out-of-time Elvis style to the music.

_If there is one thing I cannot stand,_

_It's everything about _that _thing._

_Excalibur: I can't stand him,_

_I just hate the name, I wanna break him!_

_Get away from me, you cannot be! Get out of my way, stay away!_

_You don't understand this is MY stage: this is my place, it's my stardom!_

Since no one was paying attention to Black*Star's song, (except Tsubaki, who was being typical and watching and clapping for her boyfriend and meister.) Soul, Maka, Kid, and Liz all walked over to chat with Ox, Kim, Jackie, Kilik, and Harvar.

"Hey guys." Kid greeted.

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, you guys gonna sing any songs?"

Ox haughtily pushed his weird glasses up his nose. "I don't think so…"

Kilik rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I thought we were the 'minor characters'."

Kim pouted. "We'd hate to take away the spotlight from you guys." She mumbled sarcastically. Jackie nodded in agreement, while Harvar, of course, said nothing.

To the minor characters' indignation, Liz nodded. "You're right, we're too awesome to be taken away from; you guys probably shouldn't sing. Except…" The older demon gun pointed her finger at each individual person in the lineup before stopping at Jackie.

"You."

The witch's eye twitched at this and she opened her mouth to protest, but Maka and Liz proceeded to drag her away to convince her.

"Maka," The elder Thompson sister instructed. "Go get Chris and tell him he needs to do a duet with Jacqueline. Tell him he can pick the song." The confused scythemeister was about to ask why, but Liz gave her a look that said 'JUST DO IT.'

Then, the wanna-be matchmaker that she was, Liz tried to convince Jackie to do a duet with Chris.

"Come on, Jackie." She coaxed. "I'm sure you've got a good singing voice. Do it for the guy! I hear he likes girls who can make music or sing…"

Man, was that a dirty lie. Liz didn't know that, she just assumed since he always had his iPod headphones in and turned on, he _must _like music. This was just basically her way of having fun playing with people's heads. And so, Liz finally convinced an exasperated Jacqueline to just go and sing already.

As Maka walked through the smoke and strobelights away from Liz, Black*Star was almost nearly close to halfway done with his incredibly long musical number about himself…

_I walk: everyone watches. I speak: everyone listens._

_If you think I am just showing off, then you're dead wrong._

_All of you just don't know, you just don't know how great I am!_

_There's no one who can destroy me, I can never be defeated._

_I am unbeatable! There is no doubt of it,_

_You can't surrender no more! I never lose myself!_

_I am the everything! I never lose my way!_

_This is a BLACK*STAR KINGDOM! I never lose myself!_

The blue-haired assassin then yelled "HYA- HOO!" and threw himself Into the crowd. This was a big mistake for two reasons. First, because the crowd wasn't particularly dense. And second the crowd _knew _Black*Star, so they anticipiated this and promptly stepped aside.

And so, Black*Star went sailing straight into the arms of the hardwood floor instead; resulting in a concussion, a face that really couldn't get less attractive, and ANOTHER speech (once the hyperactive assassin regained consciousness) about how this wouldn't hold him back and how gods can never be hurt.

Meanwhile, Maka was just being discoruaged by Chris's refusal.

"Hell. To the fucking. To the no." he growled out. "I am not singing my favorite song with a girl. Hell, I don't want to sing in front of anyone at all!"

"Come on! Just once! You can even pick the song." Maka argued.

"Fine, but only because it's a good friend asking…"

And so Chris and Jacqueline were unceremoniously shoved onto the stage after Chris told the DJ the song they were going to sing, and after he briefed Jacqueline about the song and how she had better be good. They were going to sing Chris's favorite song "_Abracadavre" _by Elena Siegman.

Chris cued the DJ and the song began, opening up with a chiming, mysterious piano part that Tsubaki actually thought was quite pretty until the blasting heavy metal typical guitars opened up behind the piano. After intro was done, three voices layered over each other and began reciting in a throaty, demonic kind of way; they seemed to be giving a riddle as Chris tapped his foot lightly to the beat.

_I can fly like a bird not in the sky,_  
><em>which can always swim and is always dry.<em>

_I say goodbye at night and morning'hi'._  
><em>I'm part of am I?<em>

_I follow and lead as you pass,_  
><em>dress yourself in black; my darkness lasts.<em>

_I flee the light but without the sun,_  
><em>Your view of me… would be gone…<em>

"A shadow." Black*Star declared. Tsubaki gave him a questioning look.

"The answer to the riddle. It's 'your shadow'."

The ninja weapon thought back to the lyrics and found that he was right.

"_Wow…where did that come from?"_ She thought, shaking her head.

_I don't feel, _  
><em>like I am real, <em>  
><em>but I know…<em>  
><em>it's all…Imaginary...<em>

_Are they real?_  
><em>And do they feel?<em>  
><em>Is all the pain...<em>  
><em>just inside my head?<em>

As soon as the singing started Jackie had jumped right in, Chris oddly singing harmony and adding a nice complementing layer to Jaqueline's smooth notes.

"_Thank Shinigami Kim has a deviant taste in music, or I wouldn't know the notes or words to this song…" _The witch thought. She recognized that Chris singing the harmony was a good sign. It meant he could tell she was doing fine on the melody line, so he just went with the flow and thought of notes that complement her's as he went along.

Once again the demonic voices came back for another riddle.

_I am what men love more than life,_  
><em>fear more than death or mortal strife,<em>  
><em>What dead men have and rich require.<em>  
><em>I'm what contented men desire…<em>

Liz looked to Kid. "It's a riddle, right?" Kid nodded. "So do you know the answer?"

The young Shinigami chuckled. "The answer is 'nothing'. And can you go fetch us Patty and tell her to stop flirting with Wolf? I'm feeling in the spirit for our own little musical number."

Liz nodded once, giving an evil smile. "But Soul and Maka are next."

By the time Kid and the Thompson sisters were assembled, the song was just ending.

_It's killing me  
>to see I'm killing you.<br>Death is magic!  
>Say Abracadavre now...<br>You see me now you,  
>don't cry when I am gone…<em>

_These shackles they come,  
>With certain…opportunities…<br>They won't let me get away,  
>But they show me we're the same.<em>

_We're the same.  
>We're the same.<br>They show me that we are the same._

_I can't give in.  
>I won't give in.<br>It's not a state of mind.  
>I'm wretched but I'm powerful!<em>

"You ready girls?"

"YESSSS~" Patty sang in answer for the both of them.

Kid smiled. "Good. I might go try to convince Soul and Maka to do a duet together like Chris and Jackie. And I think we could have some fun if _we_ pick the sing instead this time…"

_I don't feel,  
>like I am real,<br>but I know,  
>it's all imaginary. Are they real?<br>And do they feel?  
>Is all the pain...<br>just inside my head?_

_It's all inside my head.  
>It's just inside my,<br>It's all inside my,  
>They're all inside my,<em>

_I see them always but they're  
>all inside my head…<br>All inside my head,  
>they're all inside my head...<em>

As the song ended and everyone applauded, cheered, and cat-called (coughBlack*Starcough), Chris awkwardly congratulated Jackie.

"Umm…Good job, I guess…"

Next was time for Kid and the Thompson sisters, who were going to sing _"It's a Jungle Out There"_ by Randy Newman. Kid had asked Xavier, Sinbad, and Soul to play with them as musical accompaniment.

This song started up with a brief instrumental guitar part in which Xavier played Sinbad without an amp for a more acoustic feel. Then, as the lyrics started, Soul opened another layer under the weapon-meister trio.

_It's a jungle out there  
>Disorder and confusion everywhere<br>No one seems to care  
>Well I do!<br>Hey, who's in charge here?_  
><em>It's a jungle out there…<br>Poison in the very air we breathe!  
>Do you know what's in the water that you drink?<br>Well I do, and it's amazing…_

_People think I'm crazy, 'cause I worry all the time,  
>If you paid attention, you'd be worried too.<br>You better pay attention,  
>Or this world we love so much might…just…kill…you…<br>I could be wrong now, but I don't think so!_

_'Cause there's a jungle out there!  
>It's a jungle out there…<br>_

Strangely, even though Kid didn't have the best voice, the Thompson sisters sweet tones harmonized surprisingly well with that of the OCD Shinigami. Once everyone was done clapping and the trio was offstage, Liz mouthed,

"_Time to get Soul?"_

Kid nodded and stifled a guffaw.

Needless to say, Soul and Maka were both, surprised, enraged, and embarrassed when they were tossed onto the small stage in a heap by Patty and Black*Star. The guitar and cello instrumental intro to the pop version of "_You'll Be in My Heart" _By Phil Collins played (Of course on a request from Kid and Liz).

So, Soul did the craziest thing he had ever done in his life. He got up and sang. In front of people. In front of his girlfriend. He offered her a hand up, and she took it; pullong herself onto her feet,

_Come stop your crying,  
>It will be all right.<br>Just take my hand; Hold it tight…_

I will protect you  
>from all around you,<br>I will be here;  
>Don't you cry…<p>

Maka could hardly believe her ears. Soul, _Soul Eater Evans, _was singing. _Singing! _Her nonchalant, too cool to care boyfriend, was singing. So she did another crazy thing. She started singing with him.

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong…<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm.<br>This bond between us…  
>Can't be broken;<br>I will be here,  
>Don't you cry…<em>

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart;<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more...<p>

_You'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say;<br>You'll be here in my heart, always…_

And so in a similar manner as Chris, Soul started singing the harmony to each of Maka's soft noted as easy as if he was breathing. Soul wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer; and Maka responsively nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as they sang.

_Why can't they understand  
>the way we feel?<br>They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain…<br>I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us,<br>We're not that different at all…_

And you'll be in my heart,  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart;<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more…<p>

Soul caught the bloodthirsty glare that Spirit was giving him in the back of the club, smirking that sideways, shark-toothed grin of his; and gradually dropped his hands lower and lower on Maka's back until he was nearly squeezing her butt. Soul had to try extremely hard not to bust out laughing as a large vein throbbed out of Spirit's face, now flushed with rage.

_Don't listen to them,  
>'Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold….<br>They'll see in time,  
>I know.<em>

When destiny calls you,  
>You must be strong…<br>I may not be with you,  
>But you've got to hold on…<br>They'll see in time,  
>I know.<br>We'll show them together!

Stein leaned casually over to a furious Deathscythe as Marie 'aww'ed and sniffled next to him. The mad scientist smiled a sadistic smile as he whispered in his colleague's ear.

"Senpai, I wouldn't doubt that they've had sex before…"

Spirit stood up straight in indignation, before a disturbing image popped into his head. His legs promptly turned to jell-o, and crumpled to the ground where he screamed a "MAKAaaaa…." Which was muffled by the floor beneath him, and he passed out cold as Stein held his stomach, laughing at his co-worker's predictable reaction as Soul and Maka finished the last song of the night...

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart;<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more…<em>

Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say…<br>You'll be in my heart, always…  
>Always…<p>

Meanwhile a pair of unseeing, glowing eyes watched the patrons revel and celebrate before slowly limping away. They would be back, as everyone would find out…

**A/N: SO what did you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? settin' everyone up for a major fight. Okay! Time for thanks and praise to all my reviewers and subscribers!**

**spixie303 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Mistaken-Soul Eatter**

**miyuki-tenshi-chan**

**Pyocola Analogue III (friend cookie for you :3)**

**OWLZ (friend cookie for you :3)**

**alannalove1990**

**waiting-for-you443 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**xXStarGirl13Xx (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Silver .Knightham**

**Jezzimare (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Welnakia**

**Maka Evans23 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Talia Jones**

**xIrelandx (friend cookie for you :3)**

**crazychick1313**

**Rose Waters**

**Doublebee**

**Blazing Demon**

**meggster**

**DarkMGN (friend cookie for you :3)**

**raelyn gross (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Wolf718**

**cade-san (My CoD reference man)**

**Lacrow**

**Chibijac**

**My friend Adam (he was "the pacific boy aka the digger"and "ppsh41 man"****)**

**And allllllll my anon friends :3 I love you guys just as much.**

**GUESS WHAT? MY FRIEND ADAM JUST GOT A PROFILE HERE! YAYZ! hE DOSEN'T HAVE ANY STORIES YET BUT I WILL MAKE SURE HE DOES ****EVENTUALLY :) SAY HI TO HIM! HIS PENNAME IS **

**threehades3**


	9. Author's Note Because I'm An Ass

~Author's Note Because I'm An Ass~

Well hello there. You probably imagining yourself kicking me in my manhood right now for getting your hopes up and seeing it's only an author's note. But this stuff is reasonably important. (I think) REGARDLESS!

**Shit for you guys to know:**

-I will be posting sketches of Sinbad, Storm, and possibly Wolf's weapon forms. (I really, really, cannot draw people.) They will definitely be posted once the next chapter of The Perfect Resonance is posted, but first you guys will need to answer me some questions.

-Depending on your answer to the question below regarding chapter content order, The next chapter or the one after it will be rated M for gore and a lemony (but not full blown) bondage scene. *Shrugs* Aparently I am a kinky person.

-Once I post these (I am NikolaiEvans115 on dA as well) I am practically commanding you to look at them once they are, because of Storm mostly. She is a complicated sort of weapon I invented. It was inspired by this long-saw-on-a-pole-thingy, that you apparently use to trim branches.

-It will be hard for you to imagine the action scenes when Storm is used if you don't know all of her weapon form's interesting respective features. That is unless you look at the sketch, which I will tell you when I post all of these. Ugh. Keep reading!

-If anyone on wants to draw some fanart of OCs for TPR, make sure to tell me what your screename is. Then tell me what your drawing: I will love you forever.

-I Have added a few more new choices to the poll I had up on my profile, so vote. If you already did, VOTE AGAIN. If you already did twice, VOTE A THIRD TIME THEN.

-In your review to this "chapter", please tell me if you would like me to make "Voice In Your Head" (the previous chapter) should be three parts instead of the originally planned two parts. If the answer is yes (answer in your review) "Voice In Your Head": Part 2 will be a filler intended for OC character development/past revelation chapter. The reason for this is that I thought this might be a good time to good time to have that (I had planned one before.) in there so you can get to know them a little better. Soon, before anything unfortunate would befall one or more of them. (If you catch my drift.) Hypothetically, of course.

Well that's it. DO what I tell you to! NOW! You shouldn't even be fucking still reading this! You should _definitely _not be reading this. If you still are, you get a MAKA-FUCKING-CHOP!


	10. Voice In Your Head, Part 2

**A/N: Hi people. Yeah I know, I suck. Like a lot…Please forgive me…Yeah. Well, onto the story I guess. WARNING: Next chapter will be rated M for gore and a lemony bondage scene. Apparently I am a kinky person.**

Chapter 10: Voice in Your Head, Part 2

The Shibusen bell rang, signaling the end of the day as 13 familiar students headed for the exit as one boisterous mass.

A random pretty-boy stereotypical Shibusen student and his friend were chatting casually about the females they had seen lately and had deemed attractive.

"Did you see that girl in Class Crescent Moon? The girl with red hair and white highlights?"

"Yeah. Zoey I think?" The boy nudged his friend. "Dude, here she comes!"

As the meister in question passed by, the pair of students continued to whisper and check her out.

"Man…You ever heard of such a hotty? Heeheeheehee." The pretty boy laughed stupidly.

Chris suddenly materialized out of the shadows next to them, copying the boy's idiotic laugh in a mocking tone.

"Heeheeheehee, you ever heard of a ritual killing?"

The boy laughed uneasily. "I don't get it…"

Chris grinned at them insanely. "Stare at her ass like that in public again and you'll _be_ one." Here the brown-haired mesiter again mocked the pair with an imitation if that stupid laugh, giving them one last creepy smile and walking off to join the rest of the group.

He fell into stride next to Zoey, who nudged him with her elbow; having overheard some of his conversation with the pretty boys. "Haha, what was that? A little protective, much?"

Chris snorted at the suggestion, but didn't deny it; making Zoey smile.

"You guys should really come to _our_ apartment for a change."

Death the Kid shook his head. "No offense, but I think your apartment may be a bit too small."

Maka nodded. "I agree. How many people do you think your apartment can even fit?"

Black*Star took a sudden rock star pose, answering by screaming "OOOOVER 9000!"

The whole entourage slapped palms to their respective foreheads, except for Xavier, who simply yelled, "Ze VOICES!"

Chris shrugged, turning down his iPod so as to be part of the conversation. "I'm sure you'll all fit. We'll play some Call of Duty, do a little dance, make a little love…" He waved a hand dismissively. "You know how it goes."

Soul chuckled. "I would be drastically less apprehensive about this if the last outing we had with you guys wasn't so uncool."

Patty giggled, taking Wolf's hand in hers. "Wolf stole alllll of that salad dressing from the restaurant!~"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Who on Earth could ever use that much salad dressing on one sandwich?"

Chris laughed a little as the rough chords of "_Lullaby For a Dead Man" _blared from his headphones. "No one."

"Cut me some slack, it was a big hoagie!"

"It's probably a better idea for everyone to meet at Soul and I's apartment instead; we insist." Maka told everyone, smiling sweetly. Soul opened his mouth to protest about a large crowd in his apartment, but Maka promptly chopped her scythe into unconsciousness; still smiling.

"Yes, yes…" Xavier agreed eagerly. "Maybe that would make the voices quiet…" The guitar meister suddenly grabbed his head, yelling, "SHUT UP!" To no one. Storm ditzily exclaimed "Yayz!" as Sinbad said something like "Awesomeness!" and tripped over his shoelaces and faceplanted.

Soul ruffled Maka's hair affectionately. "Sounds like a good strategy, Mrs. Eisenhower."

Maka piped up again. "Oooh, Oooh! We should all go and see Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 tonight!_ Then_ we'll kick off the weekend tomorrow over at Soul and I's apartment."

Black*Star fake coughed. "*Coughbookwormcough*!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

_-Later that night, The movies-_

The night was young; the stars were already out, twinkling like a large celestial tapestry as the 13 friends arrived at the cinema together.

Around 15 minutes later they were past the previews and were just getting to start enjoying Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, Part 2.

Voldemort appeared on the screen. Black*Star of course had to make all the other movie-goers hate them by yelling advice and tips to the characters. It al started when he added lyrics to the opening music. When the title of the movie began to appear on the large screen, he sang: "_Huge shiny 'P' and other letters COME OUT!" _Once, he yelled "Look out Harry! _HE DOSEN'T HAVE A NOSE!" _By that time, everyone was throwing food at Black*Star and cussing at them loudly. So, the ADHD ninja got them kicked out. Then he started arguing with the manager about his right to kick out a god before the epic "wizard lightning battle". So, they all had to rent the movie instead.

_-The Next Day, Soul and Maka's apartment-_

The laughing sun tried futilely to fight off sleep as the sky turned a pinkish purple color; Death City was gradually calming down for the day.

And so, Soul and Maka's friends had to promptly shatter the peace.

"Soul! If you and Maka are fucking each other right now, say something!"

There was no answer, so Wolf and Patty broke down the door, soon followed by Chris, Zoey, Liz, and Kid.

Chris scanned the living room and kitchen as Wolf and Patty plopped down on the couch contentedly, finding no sign of scythe or technician. Storm then burst through the destroyed doorway, showing off her ridiculously short jean shorts and tight lavender tanktop; brushing her cloudy locks over one shoulder.

"Hey, Boys!~"

She was soon pursued by Sinbad and Xavier, the latter of which who was mumbling to himself and glancing frantically around the room.

"Hey guys." Sinbad greeted, his electric blue eyes and messy ebony locks shining. "Don't mind the slut." He jerked a finger towards Storm.

"Well, that hurt my feelings, I must say…"

The weapon in question pouted, obviously not very offended by the comment. She crossed her arms across her chest, intentionally pushing up her endowment a little bit as Wolf stared, trying not to get a nosebleed. Patty promptly distracted him by slapping him savagely across the face.

Chris continued the search for Soul and Maka until opening the door to Maka's room, where he found them (Surprise!) making out in Maka's bed.

The brown-haired meister stood and gawked in the doorway at the sight of Maka straddling her weapon and ripping his button-up shirt open. Soul just sat back, enjoying the attention. His spiky sliver locks were disheveled; the weapon's ruby red eyes were half lidded with pleasure as his meister's fingers traced his muscles.

Patty busted out laughing, holding her ribs as tears of mirth rolled down her face. Sinbad whistled a cat call and Wolf hooted.

"Nice sex hair, Soul!"

Storm giggled, bumping Wolf with her hip.

"Ooohh Maka's getting' someee!~"

Chris just shook his head and said, "Pfft, way to rub it in, Soul." He stalked off into the living room once again.

And that was when Black*Star smashed through Soul and Maka's apartment window, swinging on Tsubaki in kusari-gama mode like Spider Man on a web.

"You're in luck, everyone! The great Black*Star has…" He trailed off when he noticed everyone, even Maka and a shirtless Soul staring at him with that "WTF?" kind of look on their faces.

"SHIT, Tsubaki, we're _late!"_

The ninja weapon transformed back to human, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan, Soul-kun…I'll gladly pay for a new window…"

_-10 minutes later-_

At the time, everyone was either chatting ambiably or playing Call of Duty: World at War. Soul, Black*Star, Chris, and Zoey were doing the latter; revisiting one of the old Nazi Zombies maps: 'Zombie Verrückt'.

"Why the fuck do they call it 'Zombies' in Black Ops. Instead of the original 'Nazi Zombies'? Is it some kind of political correctness shit?"

Zoey chuckled. "Yeah, it's like, no one likes zombies OR Nazis! Who the hell would care if they offend Nazis!"

"Yeah!" Soul celebrated after activating the mystery box. "MG42 FTW!"

Black*Star shook his head in confusion. "Dude, I don't even know what that _means."_

Maka laughed. "It means 'for the win.'"

Wolf piped in, still sitting on the couch with Patty. "Oh… I thought it meant 'fuck the walrus'…"

Chris sighed. "Black*Star, you knife too much. I'm kinda getting tired of reviving you."

"Shut up!" the blue-haired assassin retorted. "I beat campaign mode on 'Hardened'!"

Soul snorted. "Hardened like your dick…"

"Shut up, bitch…"

"Soul, come sit with meee!" Maka whined.

"But Maka-"

"NOW!"

"FINE! Hold your tampons, woman!"

And so Soul abandoned his controller to go snuggle with Maka, cursing hormones under his breath.

Wolf immediately plopped down and took the demon scythe's place. On the screen, Wolf's character ran up and knifed that of Chris. He yelled "You're it!"

While Chris was cussing Wolf out and asking him what the hell that was about, his player was downed by a horde of ravenous fascist zombies.

"Shit! Come on Wolf, get me up!"

"Nope."

Chris's teeth ground together audibly. "And why the fuck not?"

"'Cuz you're it. Faggot."

Zoey laughed and rolled her eyes, and even Chris had to laugh.

A few minutes later, everyone was eating pizza for dinner. Of course, Black*Star _had_ to go exploring in his friends' apartment,_ and_ show everyone his monumental find.

"Haha! Nice panties, Maka!" The hyperactive assassin then shot the lacy, sky-blue panties across the room like a demented rubber band, earning him a punch from a very pissed scythe.

Xavier gasped in awe, muttering, "Zose panties give me visions…"

Zoey snatched the undergarments in question from the schizophrenic meister, tossing them back to Maka.

That was when Blair burst from the bathroom wearing only a towel, yelling "Hi kiddies!~"

Just then gravity decided to have the towel flutter slowly to the ground; everyone's' mouths were agape as they stared at the completely exposed woman in front of them. It was almost as if time had stopped.

Chris finally broke the silence, flicking his eyes up to the cat-witch, then to her curvaceous form, then back again; he shook his head, muttering, "Your tits are ridiculous, lady." He then turned up his iPod again and resumed work on his sketch of Master Chief. He was soon followed by Kid who yelled "Holy Shingami, they're PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" He was promptly knocked unconscious by Liz's right hook. After that, everything seemed to happen at once. Maka chopped Soul in the head with a hardback as he got a nosebleed, Patty judo-threw Wolf over the couch for looking at another girl, and Tsubaki threw a shuriken across the coffee table into Black*Star's forehead as blood poured from his nostrils; Xavier randomly foamed at the mouth and collapsed with a muffled scream, and Sinbad reeled back in shock, breaking a lamp and hitting his head on an end table.

The only people left conscious were the angry female companions, Blair (who was promptly driven off by said females),Chris, who was sketching calmly, and Zoey, who was watching attentively.

She sighed laboriously.

"I think we need a weekend away…"

Chris removed his headphones for once.

"I think Wolf and I may be able to help with that."

_-The Next Day-_

"This the place?" Maka questioned, tightening her grip around Soul's waist. He merely grunted in response as they pulled into the gravel driveway of the Valdez brothers' camp.

Maka could already see Kid and the Thompson sisters custom Maserati Spyder with its trademark 3 white horizontal racing stripes on both sides, so as to be symmetrical. The license plate read '888-888'. Typical Kid. The car had been his 16th birthday present from his father; definitely an extremely expensive (but symmetrical) automobile.

Next to it was Xavier's Delorean and a black Jeep that Shinigami-sama had lent to Zoey and the Valdez brothers.

Then there was Black*Star's electric blue mustang; virtually impossible to miss. The hyperactive assassin had scrimped and saved, worked 3 jobs at once, and even worked at a _McDonald's_; all for a cool ride to drive Tsubaki to prom. I guess even he could be a sweet guy when he wanted to.

Everyone had agreed to a weekend away at Chris's camp.

Soul and Maka were walking hand in hand to the cabin's front door when Soul was suddenly yanked upside-down, dangling by his ankles from a rope snaretype trap leading up into the pine tree.

Immediately an annoyingly grating (yet familiar) voice screeched "BANZAI!" And a blurry shape shot out of the undergrowth.

For those of you who were guessing it was Black*Star, you are correct.

"Black*Star, what the fuck was that!" Soul shouted in indignation, still dangling like an animal from the rope.

"And why the hell are you dressed like a…" Maka questioned, trailing off and looking him up and down. "…1940's World War 2 Japanese Banzai charger?"

Black*Star beamed proudly. "Pretty cool, huh? Tsubaki's dad let me borrow this stuff from him."Soul had to admit, his outfit was pretty cool. Complete authentic uniform, helmet, cloth leggings, even a real Arisaka bolt-action rifle with a bayonet. He partially, like always, looked like an idiot, he was all covered in leaves and branches for camouflage. His face was smeared with mud, and he looked ridiculous with his bright teal hair sticking out from under the mesh-netted helmet; but the ADHD ninja managed to pull it off somehow.

Maka snorted. "I'd have to say that was a pretty bad decision on Mr. Nakatsukasa's part."

"And why did you feel the need to borrow this getup?" Soul interrogated angrily, swinging like an upside-down pendulum.

Black*Star sniffed in disdain. "Just thought it might come in handy…"

Just as Black*Star was cutting Soul down with his bayonet, everyone greeted them.

"Hey guys! We're gonna make some smores, so you're just in time!"

A few hours later, every was just, well, having fun. Eating smores, catching smores on fire, even singing a few stupid campfire songs. Black*Star even held hands with Tsubaki in public, truly a momentous occasion.

Now with warm, friendly chatter, everyone was snuggled up around the campfire.

"Hey, Wolf, go get us some firewood, will ya? The flames are dying." Patty asked, stretched out on the blonde multi-weapon.

He gave her a hyena grin. "Sure thing, babe." He got up to go gather some kindling, trudging off into the night

"So." Zoey adressed Maka, trying to start up some casual conversation. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before Soul?"

The scythemeister looked down sheepishly, blushing. "Nope…What about you?"

They then heard Wolf yelling something like, "Holy Shinigami there's a spider!"

Zoey shook her head. "Nah, never had a boyfriend, never wanted one. Don't really trust men. Aside from Chris and Wolf that is, but we're like family."

The group heard a loud *SMACK!* Then they heard Wolf's voice again, faint in the distance. "It's okay, I killed it! I killed it and I'm running away now! *Eeeekk!*" The weapon screamed like a little girl.

Soul glanced up to Chris with half-lidded ruby irises. "And what about you?"

The brown-haired meister chuckled bitterly "Me?"

The albino nodded.

Chris stood, stalking off into the inky blackness. "I don't want to talk about it. And you don't want to know…"

"Come on, wait up-" he was already gone.

Zoey sighed. "I shoulda warned you about that. Like Wolf and I, he has a dark past. But Chris's is easily the darkest…"

No one noticed Maka pursue the other meister, too interested in the impending tale.

Maka found him sitting on a rock, headphones in.

"Tell me what happened."

"I already said-"

"Just tell me. It'll make you feel better."

Chris sighed. "If you say so…Let me start in the beginning. Well, okay. My mom was a literal whore: a prostitute. We needed money, and she'd been laid off…"

Maka nodded.

"So, Wolf and I had two separate fathers. He would always confront his father about not staying with our mom. Let's just say the guy didn't like it. Wolf got beat up pretty bad on a few occasions."

Maka's eyes softened, but she said nothing.

"And then…We met Zoey. There was a gang, and they were gonna…" His eyes fell, and his face darkened.

Maka felt a lump of sympathy build rapidly in her throat for her red-haired friend Zoey. "Oh god…"

"Yeah. We took her in, and just flat out left. Running wild around the country, basically stealing when we needed to and doing what was necessary to keep ourselves alive. Killed a mountain of pre-Kishins, ran from the law…"

The scythemeister continued to listen to attentively.

"And somewhere along the way, I fell in love." Chris stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything."She was an amazing girl…" He paused and took a shaky breath. "But there was this older guy who would do stuff to her…" His jaw clenched. "H-he raped her." He choked up. "When I found out she was dead, I went berserk."

Maka brushed a tear roughly from her face. "W-what did you do?"

Chris held in a dry sob. "What would you do, Maka?" He shook his head. "I salughtered him with my bare hands, the piece of shit. I ripped out his soul."

Chris brushed back a spiky lock of brown hair, rising and walking off into the stygian darkness. "Yeah…Well, I told you that you didn't want to know."

Maka agreed to herself that she didn't. And so she started inside; everyone would be getting ready for bed.

She found them all in the bedroom, watching "The Pacific".

"-lesbian twins!" Sinbad was saying. "I swear, they follow me in the attic of everywhere I go!"

"EVERYONE! The great Black*Star requires his beauty sleep, so everyone shut the hell up!"

Xavier nodded, bobbing his bleached-blonde head in a quick, bird-like motion.

The lights were turned out.

"Well, night everyone."

"_Ja, gut nacht _everyvonne."

An audible moan was heard from somewhere in the dark room.

Maka yawned. "What was that?"

"Hmm…" Sinbad muttered sleepily. "Maybe it was the twins…"

Wolf, Soul, and Chris smiled in the blackness.

Xavier groaned. "_Nine,_ it's only Storm. Having vun of her…err…questionable dreams…"

"Everyone just shut the hell up and give your god some sleep…"

Tsubaki gave a small squeal. "Black*Star!"

"What? What did I do?" The teal haired assassin feigned innocence.

Suddenly a robotic voice spoke. "_Loss of Service."_

Patty growled. "Liz is trying to get on Facebook with her cell phone again…"

"_Loss of Service. Loss of Service. Loss of Service."_

"_LIZ."_ Maka said firmly. "We do NOT HAVE A CELL SIGNAL HERE. Deal with it so we can sleep." There was a short pause, then one last "_Loss of Service."_

"You know, I was afraid of the dark when I was little, but now I kind of like it. It makes it so you can't see the assymetry…"

"_Shut up,_ Kid."

"Night all…" Soul muttered as his lids fell heavily and he was lost to the coma of sleep…

**Chris's POV**

I felt a pair of soft arms wrap themselves around my neck and pull me closer. I awkwardly flipped over on my air mattress to see who the hell was…

"_Oh god, it's only Zoey…" _I thought, rolling my eyes. Zoey's lids were shut tightly, her coppery locks with white highlights strewn about her shoulders. She muttered something incoherent in her sleep, pulling closer yet.

"_What is she…Holy fucking Shinigami!"_ I mentally exclaimed as Zoey interlaced her slender legs with mine and snuggled her head into my chest, almost purring.

"Bad idea Zoey, really, _really, _bad idea…" I muttered, blushing horribly. I wasn't really used to or comfortable with intimate contact with a female, to say the least…

I gave her a gentle push away. Immediately my red-headed companion gave a soft mewl of protest, still slumbering soundly, and pressed herself against me once again; grinding against my leg in her sleep.

Immediately my head filled with dirty thoughts and ideas. The damned woman was tempting me in the worst way…No, I had to remember: she is my _friend._ Just a friend. An attractive, female friend...Pressed up against me…Wearing only some lacy panties and a tanktop…Shit, this is not going well…Quick! Focus on something else!

"_Calm down Chris…"_ I told myself. "_Bad thoughts lead tobad actions…"_ I tried not to blush even redder as I felt her chest pressednup against my arm.

"_Calm. The Fuck. Down." _I mentally scolded myself. _"You're not really going to try something on a sleeping girl, are you? You're not that desperate, right? Actually, yeah, I am. But…You're not good enough for her. Remember that." _

And so, I eventually calmed down enough to wrap my arms around her in return; and I was slowly claimed by the black hole of sleep.

**Back to Narration**

_-Next Morning-_

Lazy motes of dust were illuminated by golden shafts of sunlight pierced the window as the 13 Shibusen students dozed in the warmth.

Soul and Maka had slept in the same bed, as had Kid and Liz. Black*Star had, of course, stolen the top bunk for him and Tsubaki, yelling something about it being bequeathed to the great BLACK*STAR! As we know, Zoey had ended up in a tangle with Chris on his air mattress. And Wolf had somehow managed to talk Patty into sleeping looked reasonably disheveled after some likely making out.

Seeing them sprawled on top of one another in ridiculous positions, Chris could tell right away that they would be the new tag team from hell.

Wolf blinked his one eye, looking down to his brother's air mattress only to find him in inexplicably close proximity to Zoey.

The blonde multi-weapon grinned, whispering so as not to wake his companions.

"I Should so take a picture of you two, give it to every Shibusen student I see in the halls, and tell 'em all you had sex."

"…You are one sadistic little bastard, Wolf."  
>"Haha, tell me about it. I suppose Zoey's putting her virginity on the line getting that close to you, eh?"<p>

Chris nodded, a slight smile playing across his features.

"And Patty likewise, am I right?"

The blonde teen looked down lovingly at the sunflower-haired demon gun slumbering on his chest, and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Yep."

"Hey, Maka, we're goin' fishing, so don't expect us back for a while!" Soul called back over his shoulder to the camp. "It would be cool to get us some lunch."

As Soul let his fly glide out into the slow-moving stream, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. It wasn't cool to worry at all…

His eyes widened as he heard gunfire and screams issuing in the direction of the camp.

Immediately, all 5 boys dropped their rods and dashed headlong for the cabin, dreading what they might find…

"_Shit!" _Wolf swore aloud. Chris had been the only guy at the camp, and he'd been without his weapon too…

The 5 boys stood breathlessly in the clearing, staring at the clearly ransacked camp; it was devoid of all life. Small fires burned in the cabin, and trails of scarlet blood stained the grass. Chris was hunched over in front of the structure, clutching his wounded, bleeding chest as hot, bitter tears poured openly down his face, which showed no emotion.

Chris bowed his head in shame.

Soul felt his knees weaken; this had to be a dream, just a horrible dream.

"_This can't be real…"_

_**A/N: If any of you have an xbox, my gamertag is NikolaiEvans115, of course :3 So, yeah. Nazi Zombies FTW (for the win, or fuck the walrus...You decide on your own...**_


	11. And So it Begins

**A/N: Hey guys. Just sayin', the whole time I've been writing this fic, it's been saved as "My flufftastic SoulxMaka fanfiction". Yeah, really. Well, Hope you enjoy. By the time the next chapter is posted, I will have my OC artwork posted to deviantART. YOU BETTER LOOK AT IT. BIATCHES! **

**Aherm. On that pleasant note, for all of you who have a profile on here and faved or added an alert on this story but DIDN'T review; **

_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER UP THE ASS!**_

**It's my birthday tomorrow and it's August 8****th****! (or 8/8) *Cackles evilly* The symmetry of it all!**

**Kid: Yes, very symmetrical indeed! Ahhh, symmetry…**

**-WARNING: Next chapter is rated M for gore and a near rape scene. Apparently I am a kinky person.**

**Story recommendations**_**: "Nine to Life"**_** by my NEW friend Apoc326. IT IS A TRULY AMAZING STORY. SO READ IT AND LEAVE A NICE REVIEW OR I WILL FUCK YOU AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY. He's strapped for reviews and I'm sure it will be appreciated. Believe me, it's completely deserved.**

"_**Princess of Death City"**_**, by my bestest friend Spixie303 :3 If you haven't read it already, I suggest you should read it or die. Seriously, reading it is much better.**

**Also, any story by my good buddy, Pyocola Analogue III. I particularly like her stories **_**"**__**Kinda Amazing"**___**and**_** "**__**Pulchritudinous"**_**. Read them and SUCK IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater (Created by Atsushi Okubo), Samantha Maxis, Edward Richtofen, Ludwig Maxis, or any of the 7 different songs I make reference to in the next two chapters (All owned by Treyarch). Damn. Shucks for me, dudn't it?**

Maka awoke to a splitting headache, surrounded by inky blackness. The scythemeister's limbs felt as heavy as leaden bricks. She tried to move her arms, but to no avail; they were handcuffed above her to the stone wall.

The ashe-blonde sunk to the ground in defeat, her wavy tresses falling in a tangled curtain around her face.

"_Damn, I can't see a thing in here…" _Maka thought. Then an idea dawned on her. _"But I do have Soul Perception." _Her lids slowly drooped over emerald green irises as she concentrated in silence; eyelids shooting open as she discovered 5 familiar souls in her immediate vicinity.

"Tsubaki?" Maka apprehensively asked into the murk, her soft voice echoing a bit in the confined space.

Frightened indigo eyes scanned the gloom around them.

"M-Maka?" The meister being adressed quirked an eyebrow, the small gesture going unseen in the blackness.

A small whimper issued from somewhere in the cell-like room. "My head freakin' hurts…" A girly voice whined.

"Okay, everyone who's not dead, sound off." The familiar tomboyish voice of Zoey spoke into the dark.

Liz, Patty, Storm, Maka, and Tsubaki all groaned collectively in response.

"What the hell just happened to us?" Liz muttered to herself, shaking her head. "We were at camp, right?" Patty questioned.

"That's what I remember! But it's weird, I can't remember anything after that." Maka sighed in resignation.

"Same here…" Storm groaned again.

Tsubaki looked down. "It-It almost feels like a dream…"

Maka shook her head. "It can't be…How could we all dream the same thing?"

The heavy wooden door to the room suddenly creaked open, blinding the girls with harsh light.

Looking up, Maka could see that her friends were in the same predicament as she was; all in chains like herself.

A tall man in a gray Waffen SS uniform walked in, his shiny black boots clicking with each step. His face was covered with white scars, and black bags undermined his eyes; which had an insane look in them.

"Look alive, ladies." The man addressed them with a heavy German accent, smiling crazily. "My name is Doctor Richtofen, and I have orders to kill you."

Death the Kid grimaced. "He needs medical attention."

Chris shook his head, standing up laboriously. "Fuck that, I'm fine."

"I don't know what you guys are going to do…"

Everyone looked questiongly at Black*Star, who had spoken into the silence.  
>"But <em>I'm <em>going to find my friends. Tsubaki is in trouble, and I'm going to get her back; even if it's with my dying breath." The egotistical assassin murmured, staring at the ground with a serious face.

Soul put a hand on his soldier. "Hold on there, you forget that we're fighting with you. It wasn't just Tsubaki, Maka was taken from me, too."

Sinbad gave him a thumbs up. "And Storm. We're with you guys all the way." Xavier nodded resoulutely. "_Ja, _it is not a good of them to mess with the _fraulein."_

Wolf chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Yep, whoever took my girl is gonna get a boot up their ass."

Chris smiled slightly. "It _is _the American way…"

"Soul, I need you to be my weapon until we get the girls back." Kid declared fiercely.

Sinbad furrowed his brows. "What about your little, uh, symmetry problem?"

"I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Kid shook his head. "S-screw symmetry! Liz needs me, I need to save my perfectly symmetrical woman!"

Black*Star blinked in disbelief. He hadn't gone as far as saying '_fuck _symmetry', but it was still an unimaginably strong expression coming from Kid.

Soul nodded, transforming into a scythe to be caught by Kid. "Ugh…" Kid muttered, his skin going pale. "You still have no idea how much this bothers me…"

"Wolf; weapon form. _Now."_ Chris growled through clenched teeth. The blonde dual-weapon set his jaw, obediently transforming into a shining gold M93 Raffica in a strobe of black light.

"Yessir. Let's go get 'em, guys."

"What about you, Black*Star?"

He put his hands on his hips, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Foolish mortal! Gods need no weapon! Although, Tsubaki would be nice right about now."

"Richtofen!" another obviously German voice yelled from an adjacent room.

Richtofen threw up his leather-gloved hands in exasperation, angrily exclaiming "_Gott verdammt!" _And storming out. Maka could hear two other people talking through the wall; the voices were faint but definitely hearable.

"In how long do you expect them to come for the girls, dear?" A woman's voice questioned.

"Acht, I vould say early tomorrow at most. We could slow them down a bit, if you would like…" The German voice from earlier replied.

Maka could see them through the doorway now. The woman had flowing black hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a white lab coat. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, nodding.

"Very vell, I will send the children to meet them halfway-"

"'_Children?" _Maka thought, puzzled by his expression. "Holy Shinigami…I _remember_ now…" she breathed quietly. The man stopped talking when he saw Maka staring at him. He had crazy bleached blonde hair, and wore an identical white lab coat. His right eye looked artificial, like a glass eye of some sort. Closer scrutiny revealed the countless small whirring gears, mechanical parts, and electrical circuits. It was reminiscent of a cybernetic cyborg eye; probably surgically implanted.

He slowly walked into the cell-like stone room, grinning at Maka. "Ah, zey are avake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Ludvig Maxis, and this is Sophia." He then grinned sadistically, retreating from the room. "And your boyfriends are in for some trouble. Richtofen, separate the girls into different cells…I can feel ze others getting closer as vee speak…"

"Maxis…" Maka whispered; her friends being taken from the room one by one until only she was left, wracking her brain trying to figure out where she had heard that name before…

When they saw the first one, they didn't comprehend what they were seeing.

It stumbled along towards the seven boys, draped in a tattered, dirt-covered Waffen SS uniform.

Rotting grey-blue skin covered its disturbingly human-like form as its glowing orange eyes stared blankly at the sun, the red and white swastika armband standing out vibrantly in the light.

As it drew closer to them, Black*Star momentarily forgot the severity of their situation, laughing stupidly.

"HA HA HA HA! Is that really a zombie? You gotta be freakin' kidding me! HA HA-"

"_EEYAH!"_

The walking corpse flailed an arm suddenly, raking Black*Star's chest.

The blue-haired ninja looked down to the bloody scratches on his torso. "You son of a-DIE YOU DAMN ZOMBIE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A GOD!" The pissed-off meister threw a bullet-like punching, decapitating the zombie with a meaty 'thud'.

The the boys' horror, the headless cadavre continued limping forward; blood spurting from its bloody neck stump like a tiny, demented fountain.

*_Bam-bam-bam!*_ Chris sent a sudden 3-round burst at the zombie, pockmarking it's rotting chest with a trio of gory craters; The undead monster finally stumbled and bled out on the ground with one last bloody gurgle.

"Damn…" Soul swore. "That thing was like a cockroach." Kid nodded in agreement. "Very resilient."

Further along, there were two. These ones looked slightly different from the first one encountered; one corpse's head looked like it had been cut open and then stapled back together, It was moving gradually forward by goose-stepping almost comically like it probably had before it died. And the other had its head wrapped in bloody bandages, and looked eager to get at the group of seven; making primal grunts and hissing. They were both wearing German WW2 Waffen SS uniforms like the first encountered zombie had been, too.

Kid squinted at the walking dead men, as if drinking in their every detail; then let out a gutteral war cry and cleaved them both in half with one swing of Soul. Everyone stared questioningly at the OCD Shinigami and blood-stained scythe as the zombies' eyes slowly dimmed to gray.

"What?" Kid asked innocently. "One was missing an ear, and the other had no left ring finger. The assymetry was making me nauseous, is all."

Suddenly, the air was filled with a bestial shrieking and howling; there was a whole army: a variable wall of rotting gray living corpses.

"Game on, freakbags." Black*Star grinned, dashing straight into the swarm right away.

"Shit! Cover him!" Chris yelled, gibbing [1] countless zombies in an automatic fullisade of iridescent black tracers as he sprayed into the massive swarm.

"Sinbad!"

"Right,"

Sinbad's limbs melded, changing in form as he transformed into an electric guitar. Xavier gripped the guitar neck, windmilling his arm and blasting out a soul wavelength-charged power chord that shook the very air around him.

Kid's jaw dropped as the horde of sprinting, bloodthirsty zombies hit the invisible wall of sound, being either vaporized instantly or blasted into bloody limbs and hurled back in the direction they came. Soul's reflection in the scythe blade chuckled as Xavier launched into the guitar solo in _Through the Fire and the Flames _at an ear-shattering volume, shredding yet more undead adversaries into red mist with his soul wavelength-filled chords.

Black*Star cackled that grating, annoying laugh of his, wading into the mob of walking corpses; landing crippling punches and elbows left and right as he easily dodged their flailing gray limbs.

Death the Kid became a deadly windmill of death; Soul's blade becoming a red and black blur as he was swung, severing countless arms, legs, and heads.

Wolf grinned wickedly, transforming into a scythe. "Let's turn 'em into red mist, bro."

"_LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"_

Chris gripped Wolf's starry shaft vertically in both hands as tendrils of black lightning swirled around him, the army of the living dead growing closer still.

He let go; Wolf scythe floating in space where he had left him. Slowly, it stretched, morphing into _two _identical weapons. They kept on multiplying: splitting into two, creating four, five, until seven carbon copy star-speckled scythes hovered in the air around the brown haired meister.

Chris's eyes gleamed murderously. "_VENGEANCE, SEVENFOLD!"_

The scythes started to spin like evil fan blades, ripping the air to shreds.

As the seven celestial weapons shot forward, Soul tried not to blink; having the fleeting thought that he had never seen anything go so fast in his life.

Immediately hundreds of zombies toppled into two halves like felled trees as the buzz saw-like scythes met the oncoming horde; spraying bloody bits and entrails into the air.

Black*Star proceeded to mop up most of the survivors, smashing one living carcass's rib cage in with a crushing side-kick; then whipping around to blast two more into gory mist with a burst of soul wavelength from his palm.

Soon all that was left was the seven panting weapons and meisters, and layer of zombie corpses coating the ground three feet thick; marring the once picturesque grassy clearing with blood and gore.

"We need to move, quick." Kid spoke breathlessly. "Before more of those things come calling."

"We don't even know where the girls are, for starters," Chris deadpanned.

"Germany." Soul muttered. "Don't ask how I know, I just do."

Kid pondered solemnly for a moment. "It's the high resonance capability of your soul with that of Maka's."

"So sweet!~" Black*Star cooed in a falsetto tone, making kissy faces.

Sinbad frowned. "We don't exactly have a private jet or something. Getting to Germany probably won't be easy."

"I think I may be able to help with that," Kid announced, a slight smile playing across his cat like features.

"And how the hell can you do that!" Black*Star questioned at a decibel level 6 times too loud.

Kid rolled his eyes in annoyance. "There's lots of things Shinigamis can do that you don't know about. Such as long distance teleportation through mirrors."

There was a moment of silence.

Soul broke it, back in human form.

"Anyone got a mirror?"

"Don't worry, the great god _BLACK*STAR _can easily procure his subjects a petty mirror!" The ADHD ninja screamed, adopting a heroic pose.

Fairly everyone was thinking "What the hell?" As Black*Star dashed off at break-neck speed in the direction of the camp. A few minutes later, a loud metallic *_CRUNCH*_ was heard; And Black*Star was seen sprinting back like an Olympic athlete with his torch, holding something high above his head of spiky blue hair.

He grinned proudly, holding up a familiar, black rearview mirror.

Kid started hyperventilating, his fists clenching and unclenching in rage. "Black*Star…Where…Where did you… _get that mirror?"_

"Oh." Black*Star mumbled, apparently not thinking that particular bit of info important. "Off of your car."

Kid's teeth ground in utter fury as tears pooled in the corners of his topaz eyes.

"You broke off. ONE mirror. On my PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL. Maserati SPYDER?"

Black*Star gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up. "Yes sir!"

Kid foamed at the mouth as crocodile tears flowed freely down his face, collapsing and beating his fist against the ground in a childish manner.

"I'll have to scrap it! It has to be perfectly symmetrical! Damn…So depressed…Want to die…Ruined the symmetry…" Kid's sudden depression turned back into rage in a split second as he throttled Black*Star by the collar, the latter cackling annoyingly as the former screamed in his face.

"You idiot! You DESTROYED THE SYMMETRYYYYYYY! I'll kill you today, and tomorrow, then I'll resurrect you and kill you again! ARGH, why is it always the symmetry?" He then continued sobbing on the ground, raising his hands as he screamed to the heavens. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Soul threw an arm around Kid's shoulder, walking him around and comforting him about how he could maim Black*Star later and that right now they needed to save the girls. And so, after of five more minutes of glaring at the blue-haired symmetry destroyer and muttering dire threats in a very un-Death-the-Kid-like fashion, he agreed to take them to Germany through his mirror.

Maka's head pounded as she slumped against the wall; her wrists still chained above her as she tried desperately to remember where she had heard that man's last name.

_"Sam?..." Soul asked, investigating for a last name._

_"Maxis." The little girl answered immediately. "Samantha Maxis."_

Maka's eyes widened in the gloom as everything came back to her; breathing "Oh my God…"

"I'm glad you remember me." A girl's voice spoke into the darkness.

The scythemeister's head whipped up, her heart rate spiking in surprise as she scanned the stygian blackness for the speaker.

She found no one until a faintly glowing shape caught her eye. Looking at it directly, she saw nothing; but looking with her peripheral vision, she could make out the transparent, azure shape of a familiar little girl with flowing hair.

Maka stuttered as she tried to form words to voice her shock. "Y- you're that weapon Samantha! H-how did you, h-how is it possible for you to _be _here? My weapon ate your soul!"

Samantha's ghost shrugged casually, tossing a few locks of once blonde hair over her shoulder. "I guess I formed an artificial soul of sorts, I suppose. Every single one of my father's experiments carries a little part of me with them, It's a interdependent relationship, you see. They need me, and I need them. And also, technically I'm not a weapon. My father basically implanted the weapon genes in me, they weren't _born_ into me." She sighed, her translucent face falling. "It's a sordid story, really; father did all kinds of experiments and tests on me…"

Maka shook her head, mentally scolding herself for having such an in depth conversation with a ghost. "If your father was so horrible to you, then why come back to him here?"

Samantha pondered a bit. "Simply to observe, I suppose. Plus, I kind of missed being in my own place of dwelling."

Maka quirked an eyebrow skeptically. "You mean, this place is like your house?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, the little gesture looking stranger then it should have due to the fact that you could literally see right through her. "Yes, that is if you can call an abandoned Illuminati weapons factory a home." If a ghost could shed tears, Sam looked close to it about now. "Unfortunately, this house is not and could _never _be my _home_…"

"Is it your duty as a ghost to be cryptic?" Maka asked wryly.

"Oh, hush. I had a complicated past…Your friends Chris, Wolf, and Zoey could relate…" Samantha tried to hide a small sadistic smile, only half succeeding. "And your boyfriend, Soul? I'll be sure to give him an extra hard time at surviving. Don't expect him to live past all the zombies."

Maka slumped to the cold floor, held still by her restraints.

"Why would you torture me like this?"

"Duh, you killed me! And even _I_ like to play games sometimes…"

Another piece of their brief conversation during her and Soul's old mission gnawed at the back of Maka's mind.

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Oh, Edward helped me kill them and I ate their souls…"_

"Whoa, whoa, hey, wait a second: when we met, you told me you had killed your father."

Sam nodded. "That I did. And I did kill him, just apparently...Not enough. It's possible he could have been revived by someone, although to what end; I'm not sure. You've heard of certain witch spells able to raise the dead, right?"

Maka nodded.

"So some witch must have raised him. My father in turn used the power of innocent human souls and the power of elem-" Samantha faltered, as if trying to cover something up. "Let's just say he also must have used some, Ah, resources _not found in nature, _to resurrect the deceased German soldiers in this area._"_

The confused scythemeister opened her mouth to question the apparition further, but closed it once again as she noticed that she was once again alone in her dark little cell with not even a ghost for company.

"Sorry ma'am!" Kid called back to the German woman whose bathroom mirror the seven boys had sprung from when she was applying her makeup. She was currently on the phone with the police, saying something like,

"_Hilfe! Bosen Damon Spiegel Menschen eindringenden!"_

Soul looked up to the cloudy night sky. "We're close. I can show you the way, I've been there before; but we need to go very quickly."

In a flash of light, Soul transformed into a scythe; landing in Kid's hands as the rest of the group formed up for a fight.

Dr. Maxis burst through the laboratory doors, startling Sophia and causing her to look up from her work.

"Damn, zey are close! I don't know how, but they are close…Richtofen and I will hold them off while you…" the insane scientist pondered on the right words for a moment. "Hmm…While you…_Wake _some of the locals." He grinned maniacally.

*BLAM!*

Chris slouched as he watched the factory gates were shredded to nothing; blue green eyes shining menacingly as he held Wolf, a smoking M93 Raffica in one hand.

Black*Star kicked savagely through the still smoldering wreckage of the iron obstacle, standing inside the threshold with his hands on his hips and practically radiating that "I am god" aura.

Xavier strode purposefully after through the gates as Kid followed meekly, leaning slightly on Soul's shaft.

"Hurry it up Kid, the great Black*Star can't afford to waste his time when his girl needs saving!"

"Lay off him, 'Star," Soul's reflection in the scythe blade spoke. "It takes a hella lot of energy to teleport seven people from Nevada to freaking Germany."

"Hmm," Chris muttered. "I suppose Chris will begin referring to himself in the third person also…"

"Quiet, peasant! You need to-" The egotistical meister's rant was cut short as Kid shoved him roughly out of the way of a large bolt of bright blue electricity screamed through the dark night sky, charring the ground where Black*Star had stood a millisecond before with a crackling '_BZZZAAP!'._

The assassin faceplanted, yelling something like "OW, MY FACE!"

Chris was suddenly hit with another tendril of burning voltage, slamming him against the brick wall with brutal force.

"Damn it all…" Kid muttered. Looking up in the direction of where the attacks had come, the young Shinigami could make out the shadows of two men; their forms being silhouetted by the bright, bleeding moon.

One of the shadows swiftly disappeared, and a man walked out of the shadows, dressed in what looked like some kind of military dress uniform. In one hand he wielded a truly bizarre weapon: it looked mostly like a rifle, but with countless wires, circuits, and battery-like projections sticking out in multiple places.

The man smiled insanely at the boys, circling them with a look of bloodlust.

Suddenly, Xavier dropped to ground on eyes; clutching his head in pain and letting out a scream of pain. When he looked up, his eyes, shadowed by his bleached blonde bangs; were red with grief and anger.

"You…" Xavier's voice dripped with menace and hatred. "Your zee vone who gave me ze voices!"

The man smiled even wider. "Ah, yes I remember zis vone."

Chris's vision was hazy. His mouth tasted like burnt tinfoil, the air around him reeking with the scent of ozone and burnt flesh; probably his own…His ears rang as he tried futilely to rest against the wall, running a palm over the blackened t-shirt he wore.

The blue-haired assassin looked first at their mysterious opponent, then to his motionless friend on the ground, then back. He repeated the process of what seemed like forever, like he was trying to connect the dots or something.

Suddenly his Black*Star's dark chuckle broke the heavy, suffocating silence. He looked up calmly at the perpetrator, his green eyes now containing evil star-shaped pupils.

"You bastard."

He vaulted high over his friends' heads, landing behind the man as he disarmed him and put him in a headlock in one swift movement. The choked, "Maxis!"

Another man appeared before Kid, the latter just barely sidestepping in time as the newcomer crushed the ground next to him with a downward axe-kick. Kid again survived only on combat instincts he raised Soul to block the attack he knew was coming next.

The silver blade locked with Soul's; piercing the air with a maddening metallic screech.

Kid got a decent look at the weapon: a large silver claymore sword with an extremely wide, cleaver-like blade. The back was serrated with teeth like a giant bone saw; the deadly instrument in its entirety looked razor sharp.

Black*Star wrestled with Richtofen for the strange electric rifle, both of their formidable strengths meeting in a complete deadlock. They momentarily split apart with a grunt, Richtofen pulling a large knife from his belt.

Just as the Doctor raised the blade over his head, Black*Star caught the hand: Richtofen shrieked in pain as the assassin channeled all of his force into his grip, crushing his opponent's hand in his own.

He followed by delivering a devastating blow to the man's ribs; swinging the weapon like a club. Richtofen crumpled to the ground, clutching his wounded body.

Suddenly the breath was knocked from Black*Star's lungs as Maxis landed him a savage kick in the stomach, putting himself between the seven weapons and meisters and his associate on the ground.

Dr. Maxis raised the claymore to chest level, blocking a swing of Soul from Kid as he yelled backwards; not taking his eyes off of the opponents at hand.

"Go, Richtofen! We have our orders: retreat and execute the girls, quickly! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

The doctor got up, retreating as quickly as his wounded body would allow.

"No you fucking don't, bitch…"

Chris weakly raised Wolf in one hand, opening up with a series of 3-round bursts from his spot leaned against a brick wall.

The meister growled as Maxis defected the black streaks of soul wavelength off of the width of his sword, grinning.

The insane doctor continued with his defensive strategy until the satisfying sounds of faint unearthly shrieks were heard in the distance. Suddenly he pressed a button on a gauntlet previously hidden by his lab coat, erupting in a column of lightning tendrils; his mad, triumphant laughter filling the air as he disappeared from sight and leaving the seven boys with the commotion of undead monsters slowly closing in a ring around them.

Chris sighed as the reality of it all hit him. "Well, it's been nice fighting with you guys…"

"Awww, shut up!" Black*Star reasoned, shaking his head. "I'm too awesome to let my best buddies get ripped up by a few zombitches."

Soul could still feel Maka's wavelength faintly; they were still in resonance with each other.

"_Maka, I love you." _Soul thought sadly, hoping desperately that she could somehow hear him through their soul's link.

"Here they come." Kid muttered solemnly. He said it in such a final tone, those 3 normal words sobered the boy's

And so the fabled seven threw themselves full speed into the howling, shrieking mass of sprinting zombies; only half expecting to come out.

-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-

**Next chapter in the Perfect Resonance: **

"_**The forces of hell have been undone! The battle, but not the war?"**_

_**-**__**-**_**Kid, Soul, Black*Star, Chris, Wolf, Xavier, and Sinbad are pushed to the breaking point of sanity, mind, body and soul! Time has no meaning as they race to save the girls: the ghost of Maxis's daughter is up to something… But what does Samantha have planned for them?**

**A/N: So what do you think? Eh? Do you hate me? Yeah, I know ya do. What do you think, do you support ZoeyxChris? You had better! (JK) Just kidding, you guys decide if you want that little thing to develop. You're the ones who are running the show, after all!~**

**Go on Youtube. Find Soul Eater the Abridged series by TheSEATeam. Watch it. Repeat.**

**Thank you to all of these completely random people! I LURVE you to death! 3**

**Shippuuryu**

**Rocket2SE**

**Cade-san: My friend :3 Thanks for recognizing all theze Cod refs!**

**Apoc326: You are just badass. Thank you for my one hundredth review. You are a good friend and a great author! :3**

**Darkhawk5150**

**Wolf718**

**Pyocola Analogue III: You have been constantly making me incredibly happy with your uplifting reviews. (Which are the best) You are easily one my best best friends on . You're a great author and an awesome friend! :3**

**Spixie303: ANOTHER one of my best friends on this site. Always give me the nicest reviews! :3 I will always be grateful for your advertising of this story, your's is truly amazing also!**

**xXStarGirl13Xx: I love it when fans are eager to see any artwork I do :3 Your incredibly friendly and such a gracious reviewer! You will always have a special place in my heart for getting me to ACTUALLY tolerate KidxMaka as a pairing :3**

***spitting everywhere* Ugh that was disgusting! I was reaching for my root beer and I accidentally grabbed my mom's BEER BEER! That was embarrassing. I realized that first swig. Good thing I didn't swallow it, or I would have the hangover of the century tomorrow at marching band.**

**Okay, where was I…**

**OWLZ: You're just awesome. Kudos to you for being hilarious! Friend lol :3**

**Everyone else gets either a second friend cookie or a commemorative picture of Black*Star with his finger up his nose!**

**Mistaken-Soul Eatter**

**miyuki-tenshi-chan**

**alannalove1990**

**waiting-for-you443 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Silver .Knightham**

**Jezzimare (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Welnakia**

**Maka Evans23 (friend cookie for you :3)**

**Talia Jones**

**xIrelandx (friend cookie for you :3)**

**crazychick1313**

**Rose Waters**

**meggster**

**DarkMGN (friend cookie for you :3)**

**raelyn gross (friend cookie for you :3**

**Lacrow**

**SqueakyBoots**

**QuilavaKing**

**threeHades3**

**(Alllll anons are equally loved to death :3)**


	12. Laughing Corpses

**A/N: Helloes there :3 Also I put a [1] after "gibbing" in chappie twelve, but forgot to give an explanation. And so, for people who aren't fluent in zombie-speak, gibbing is a term used for the action of blasting off a zombie's arms/legs with a ranged weapon.**

**Also for Mr. angry anon: Honestly, I really don't care whether you come back or not. It would be nice, but it's not like all die or anything. So…Yeah. Just sit the fuck down and please be patient. I have a life. You get chapters when you get them, and I want to be HAPPY to write them. You are not helping.**

**Also read the story "Nine to Life" by my friend Apoc326. I ALREADY TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I'M TELLING YOU AGAIN SO JUST FUCKING DO IT!**

**Also I have two new stories up as well as a lemony one shot. Read them or be slaughtered by clowns with butcher knives.**

Chapter 13: "The forces of hell have been undone! The battle, but not the war?"

Kid's mind simply went on autopilot as he scythed down zombie after zombie, going deeper still into the horde as he was separated from his comrades. Slice, hack, kick away…Every thought and action was blurred into his mind in one continuous train of consciousness.

He tried to just concentrate on the monsters themselves. A swastika armband on one arm, but not the other. Fingers missing in different patterns on both hands. _Random _rips in tears on their dark gray uniforms.

They were all asymmetrical!

Horrifying, hideous abominations! They had been disgusting before, but now these things were _not _fit to _live!_

Xavier spun in an endless circle, hacking at all of the gray presences that he felt around him with Sinbad; a crazy smile on his face. He played note after note after soul-wavelength charged note. My God, he was almost going insane from the monotony of it all! Their shrieks and groans, the dark, viscous blood they spilled…This factory, the zombies, and everything about this place reeked of madness so strong that the bleached blonde meister had to drag himself back from the overpowering volumes of the voices in his head and, cling desperately to sanity itself to keep from being overcome.

In the middle of all this maddening hell, Chris felt the rush of night claim him; tinging his vision with red as he windmilled Wolf hissing through the air. He carved deadly, beautiful, bloody patterns in the swarm that was already engulfing them, severing gray swinging limbs. He sliced and hacked, stabbed and cut with Wolf's star-speckled scythe blade until there was nothing left but the gorgeous, scarlet liquid…

For once, Black*Star said nothing; going about the task at hand with the deadly precision and effect that only a true assassin could have. In his mind flashed pictures of Mifune and Mosquito. He swore to Shinigami-sama that he would not be defeated now. The great Black*Star would not be destroyed, could not be destroyed! He would never be devoured by some sacks of evil-filled rotting skin.

"_I REFUSE TO ACCEPT FAILURE!"_

_-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-_

Maka was now being dragged along a dark brick a passageway through the laboratory by Richtofen.

"Accht…" The insane doctor muttered angrily. "I vish I had some time with you girl…But, alas I will have to wait until I can make you scream…" He smiled creepily. "It excites me so much…"

"_Perfect." _A small tear traced its way down Maka's face. _"Soul is probably being ripped apart by zombies and I'm probably going to be raped by this freaky sadistic bastard…"_

The German madman laughed harshly, interrupting the girl's self pity.

"You have no idea how hard it is to control my urges to break you right now, to see you bleed and beg…"

"_Shit…Soul, hurry up!"_

_-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-_

Sophia shoved a stick magazine into a German MP40 submachinegun, pulling back the slide and flicking her inky black irises up to the 4 girls chained by their wrists to the adjacent wall. She brushed a lock of ebony hair from her face.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." She glanced at her watch.

"Damn, where is Richtofen?…Hmmph, probably screwing your little girly friend. He sure has a weird taste in sexual attraction, with the pain fetishes and all…"

Tsubaki steeled herself for death as Storm sniffled into Liz's shoulder. "_I wish that I could at least go down fighting…"_

Maxis burst through the door, a glint of fear in his cyborg eye. "I vill take the girl called Zoey and move her." He scowled, wiping a bit of blood from his lip.

"If zose damn brats are to going to get anything back, zen I'll be sure zat zey von't get _all _of it back…"

_-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-_

Chris was on the ground. They were all around him, and lying in his own blood; he couldn't die like this…

The strange thing was that they had run right past him towards Kid as soon as he had went down.

The moon just kept grinning at him, and the pool of blood just kept getting bigger…It was all so delightfully maddening…

But for some reason, as his life ebbed away, he couldn't stop an insane smile from spreading across his bloody lips. He finally felt at ease; his eyelids became heavier, and he struggled to keep them open as he wondered what hell would be like.

"_Chris!" _Wolf prodded his brother's soul with his own as he hacked down infinite numbers of undead; his arm turned into a spacial, shining scythe blade. "_What about Zoey? What about Storm? What about _all _of the girls? You can't fucking die here, not without finishing what you started!"_

Wolf fought his way through the sea of dead flesh, spattering himself in even more dark, red blood as he waded to his meister.

Glancing off to his right, Wolf could see faint traces of light shining off of Soul's blade as Kid fought for his life.

He gripped Chris's hand and yanked him up, hearing him speak as they crossed each other. "One last shot."

"_LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"_

_-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-_

Zoey was spread-eagled and chained to a cold steel table, lying bare before the German madman in nothing but her panties and bra.

"Such a beautiful young voman…" Dr. Maxis mused, tracing a finger across the prone girl's jawline. Zoey growled, biting his finger to the bone in a lightning fast twist of her head. Her captor ground his teeth in pain, nursing his bleeding digit.

"Acht, but so feisty…"

He yanked away her bra, exposing well rounded breasts. He proceeded to trail a hand down Zoey's pale skin to her waist; his cybernetic eye shining with a sadistic gleam as he moved his hand lower to lightly stroke her womanhood through her lacy panties, making the red-haired meister squirm against her restraints.

Maxis smiled insanely at her. "Vell, at least I can have some fun with you before you have to die…"

A single hot tear rolled down Zoey's cheek.

"_This is it…This is why men should absolutely not be trusted…They only hurt you in the end, and care about no one but themselves…They figure if it feels good it must be right…"_

She couldn't stop the tears as Maxis got closer.

_BAM!_

Tracers of iridescent, glowing black soul wavelength sheared the brick wall to nothing, and a head of curly brown hair came into view.

Chris stared emotionlessly at the scene before him. Then he did something unexpected: he chuckled. He laughed.

And Wolf would always remember that as the day that Chris snapped.

In one fluid, unseeable movement Chris was on the Doctor; veins standing out like cord all over his lithe form.

The first stroke of the starry scythe blade took of Maxis's right arm with a sickening 'splat'.

The enraged meister released a burst of soul wavelength from his palm, sending the German up against the wall, punctuating his impact with the audible crack of ribs. Again Chris sprinted to him, slamming him once again against the wall with a single hand, adrenaline fueled energy taking over his rational thinking.

Wolf transformed into a pistol in a strobe of black light; Chris gripped the barrel of the gold-plated M93 Raffica, holding in like a club. He pistol-whipped Maxis across the face, accompanying each of his words with a crushing blow.

"No! Fucking! Bastard! Hurts! My! Friends! And! LIVES!"

As the insane scientist coughed up blood, the brown-haired mesiter's grip on the doctor's shoulder gradually gained strength; crushing his shoulder.

He gripped the glittering scythe shaft in both hands and swung with all his might, cleaving through both of the German's knees like butter, through bone and all. Maxis whimpered pitifully as he was kicked savagely to the floor; his stumps gushed blood, trying futilely to escape his torturer with only one arm and no legs.

Chris smiled sadistically; his soul wavelength radiated madness like that of Asura himself. He strolled forward almost casually, kicking his adversaries still bleeding severed limbs out of the way. He smiled again, placing one foot on Maxis's chest and leaning into it, putting all of his weight on the one foot. He shook his head at the sounds of ribs cracking and the doctor's screams of pain.

He nonchalantly pulled back the slide on the Raffica, pointing the barrel down at the cowering villain.

A sudden torrent of iridescent black soul wavelength turned the place between Maxis's legs to bloody gore.

Chris's sea-green eyes glinted dully. "Thanks for playing."

One shot to the forehead sealed the deal. Chris was so glad Zoey couldn't see him from where she was…He would hate for her to have to see him like this…

With a final flash of black light, Wolf transformed into a scythe as Chris sliced apart Zoey's restraints with four expert flicks of his wrists; the teenager then tossed the weapon aside as if he didn't matter. But Wolf was fine with that. After all, he had his own damsel in distress to save…

The dirty blonde weapon tore out of the hole in the brick wall that he had created, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Chris ran a hand through his matted brown locks in silence as Zoey hugged her knees to her bare chest.

"He was going to take my virginity…" She whimpered in an atypical small voice, tears finally flowing freely down her face.

Chris simply rolled his eyes and held his arms wide in a 'come here' gesture.

Immediately Zoey flung herself at him, sobbing into his chest and hugging him around his neck; completely ignoring the fact that she was still topless.

Chris smiled tiredly, as he gently wiped a tear from the sobbing girl's face.

"Come on, princess, don't cry…You're too strong for that…"

She tried to rebury her face in his shoulder, but he held her where she was.

"Zoey," He promised firmly. "I will _never_ let anyone hurt you. Now come on." He lifted her chin with his finger. He started playing absentmindedly with the white highlights at the end of her hair, but then shook his head; standing and offering her a hand up.

He then wordlessly handed her his bomber jacket, blushing furiously and looking away as she zipped it all the way up.

_-VoIcE iN yOuR hEaD-_

Sophia was starting to worry when Richtofen exploded through the door, dragging Maka in chains behind him. Her hair was freed of its pigtails and her dress shirt and sweater were tattered.

"I'm here, kill them now!"

"_Dear Shinigami," _Maka pleaded mentally. "_Please let us get out of this somehow…"_

"_Silly girl," _Maka's eyes widened as Samantha spoke into her head. "_Prayers can't help you now…" _ The scythemeister could picture Sam's ghost smirking almost sympathetically.

"…_As long as you're mine."_

The ashe-blonde girl shuddered as she felt the girl's spirit resonate with hers, entering her soul. She snapped her emerald green eyes shut and concentrated hard on meeting her there.

She found herself in an old-fashioned looking room with high ceilings and large windows. The place was mostly occupied by capacious, tall bookshelves; filled to the brim with tomes of every thickness. A big, cozy looking armchair was set in a corner of the library like room.

Maka gazed around the interior of her soul, and her eyes caught on the bluish, hazy, semi-transparent image of a girl.

"What did you mean I'm 'yours'?" She questioned the apparition, her soft voice echoing around the room.

Samantha sighed, seeming incredibly bored with her question. "I meant that Maxis and Richtofen don't have as big a part in this as you thought. They think they're just _sooo _important, when really, _I'm _the one who's running the show here."

"And why exactly are you so set on making the lives of my friends and me hell?"

Sam let out a puff of air in exasperation. "And here I thought it was obvious. You like books. I like teddy bears, games, and entertainment at other peoples' pain and expense."

Maka made a face. "How…_Sadistic _of you."

Samantha Maxis smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "I suppose I get that from my father. But, it looks like my mother is about to end your life. Have fun with that. I'll be watching to see if you survive…"

Maka was brought back to earth soon after Samantha departed; left only with a giggle and he own company…

Suddenly she was back in the dimly lit room with Richtofen and Sophia, the latter of which was pointing the loaded MP40 at the restrained girls.

The German lab assistant opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as the dead bolted door was sliced from its hinges and kicked in. Storm's eyes had barely enough time to register the blurred scythe that tore through the air and sheared her manacles into scrap metal. There was a splat, the sound of metal clashing against stone, and the thud of Richtofen's headless corpse crumpling to the floor.

"Patty! Transform!"

The demon gun did as she was bade, disappearing in a flash of pink light and landing contentedly in Wolf's familiar rough hands in the shape of a silver handgun.

Wolf grinned like a hyena at the familiar weight of his lover's weapon form in his grasp, squeezing off three rounds at Sophia's torso.

She staggered to the wall and felt her chest, slumping to against the wall with a gasp when her hand came back bloody. She fumbled with the safety of the MP40, but her hand fell limp as her eyes glazed in death.

Patty promptly transformed into a human again, and was immediately pressed up against the adjacent wall by Wolf, who forcefully slammed his lips onto hers; who greeted her in between kisses.

"Are you…*kiss*…Okay?"

She panted a bit, nibbling on his lip. "Never…*kiss*…better."

Maka and Soul were currently engaged in a similar bout, tangling tongues and holding each other close as Kid, Xavier, and Sinbad strolled in behind them all. Liz hugged Kid around the neck, and the OCD Shinigami smiled, hacking a little into the bone crushing hug.

A tear traced down her face and into Kid's blood stained suit.

"I missed you…"

"Hi, Liz! I love you and all, but you're crushing my windpipe."

Chris then stepped through the shattered doorway, with his arm around Zoey's shoulder.

Wolf stared at Zoey, who still had no pants on.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Chris said icily, his face showing no emotion as usual. He nodded in satisfaction when Wolf averted his gaze.

Slowly, the 13 battle weary, bloody and bruised Shibusen students stepped out into the light of the bleeding moon.

"They're gone, Samantha." Maka muttered into the night, sensing the presence of the girl's ghost behind them.

They turned collectively, facing the azure, sheer silhouette of the little girl.

Samantha's ghost looked heartbroken. "You killed mommy and daddy. You ruined my plan…" Her form flickered. "That's okay, that's okay…" The phantom spoke only to herself, and then suddenly burst into a towering demon made of living flames.  
>"<em>I…I DON'T NEED THEM! I'LL BRING YOU DOWN ON MY OWN!" <em>She cackled, sending cinders into the air. _"BUT I'LL HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU FIRST! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

An enormous, fiery black hole opened in front of the 13, slowly but surely consuming them as reality was torn to shreds.

"Don't worry Maka…" Soul reassured, sounding unsure of himself and holding her close as he tried futilely to anchor them down. "I won't let anything happen to you…"

One last thunderous boom, and they were gone.


	13. Hell and Back

**A/N: I AM USING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE TO TELL YOU TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, SO READ IT.**

**ALSO ANYONE WHO FAVED OR ADDED ALERT TO THIS STORY BUT HAS YET TO REVIEW, PLEASE JUST REVIEW. IT HURTS MY FUCKING FEELINGS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO REVIEW.**

Chapter 14: Hell and Back

As Maka fell for what seemed like an eternity, countless images flashed before her closed eyelids, disappearing as quickly as they came. A sketch of a zombie, bloody handprints on a wall, a buzzing drill over a gore-covered surgeon's table; all so disturbingly vivid and colorful…

Soul experienced the same thing as he was cast into the nothingness: he saw a man hanging by a noose inside a thatch-roofed hut and the shadow of a teddy bear on a brick wall, even though there was nothing there to cast it.

As Chris fell, he found that he couldn't breathe; realizing his worst fear of drowning. He felt the air being slowly crushed from his lungs.

"_Holy Shinigami…I can't breathe. This can't be real…"_

Xavier closed his eyes tightly, trying not to give into the voices in his head. He had to keep a hold of himself at any cost; anything to stop himself from perpetrating the horrific acts the voices to perform on his friends.

Falling next to them, Wolf felt the wind knocked out of him as he hit bottom.

Soul stood as Maka let out a little moan of his name, rolling over on the ground.

The demon scythe blushed furiously, giving her a hand up and turning away. "God, Maka, _please _don't do that…"

Before she even stood, Maka perceived where they were.

"Samantha's soul…"

Chris stood laboriously, staring at the massive expanse of corn field spreading out before them as far as their eyes could see.

The plants were a sickly yellow brown, standing all but dead in the rocky soil. The thin stalks were also impossibly tall, probably standing about 9 feet or so; seemingly almost touching the gray heavens above them.

Centered in the sky in front of them was the moon. It appeared to be a crude origami version of the normal one, and the blood that dripped from its crazy smile was an inky black, matching the flat color of the paper that made it up. The other occupant of the bleak atmosphere was the face of an enormous clock that appeared to be melting. The hands showed the time to be exactly 1:15. The second hand would tick move forward, but then move a tick backwards; keeping the time the same. Forwards and backwards, over and over, it was creepy to say the least.

Tsubaki let out an involuntary shudder. This place reminded her of the inside of the enchanted sword.

Kid eyed the edge of the field ahead of them. There stood a scarecrow dressed in a blood covered Waffen SS uniform, probably made to look like a zombie. Some of the straw stuffing was also caked with the red liquid. It was bound to a high makeshift wooden cross with barbed wire, as if it were being crucified.

"Ick." Liz wrinkled her nose. "She really needs to consider some interior redecorating…"

Maka suddenly groaned, eyeing the _thirteen _different paths hewn into the field before them.

Kid ground his teeth uncharacteristically in indecision. "It appears we'll have to split up…"

"Damn," Wolf swore aloud. "This feels like some kind of bad Scooby Doo episode…"

"This is it." Chris said soberingly. "Expect anything from here on out. Strike that, expect _everything." _

The black paper moon almost sneered down at them and laughed as they separated at began to weave their ways into them field.

Somehow Soul knew that they would all be tested to the brink of insanity; pushed to the brink…

_-The trial of Chris-_

A familiar brown haired meister strode nonchalantly through the corn field; his iPod ringing in his ears even at this inopportune time as the rocky, dry soil crunched beneath his feet.

He heard odd noises, completely unexplainable given his surroundings. There was children laughing faintly and singing a song as they played. Further along a little girl crying. He forgot immediately about these when he eyed a door in the middle of the path before him, tugging his headphones out of his ears.

There were no walls to either side and no evidence of a room accessible by the door. So he did the only thing that came to mind and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Contrary to appearance, the door did in fact lead into a room. It was dimly lit by a single flickering light bulb hanging over a low bed in the center of the room. Scanning the expanse of the place, he noticed a large teddy bear in one corner sitting on top of a long, rectangular wooden box. Turning his attention back to the bed, Chris almost jumped in surprise when he noticed that there actually _was _someone in the bed: a beautiful teenage girl of the lightest blonde hair and shadowy black irises.

The blonde girl then rolled on to her stomach, displaying her slight cleavage and accentuating every little curve of her otherwise naked body. She giggled, smiling coyly at the brown-haired meister's dropped jaw and lust filled eyes.

"Go ahead," she alluringly entangled herself further in the mess of sheets, gesturing shyly for Chris to join her. "I'm all yours…"

"Cut the shit Samantha. I may be stupid, but not stupid enough to recognize you."

The girl flopped onto her back with a tired sigh, her game ruined. Chris rolled his eyes. She was being a bit more casual then most women would be with only some thin white sheets guarding their goodies.

"Fine, you got me. My offer still stands though…" She breathed silkily. "As sexy as your little display was, and as tempting as your offer may be, I'd hate to do something that I would regret." He declined with a completely straight face.

Sam toyed with a lock of her own blonde hair for a moment. "Pfft, glad you liked it. And you would know about doing things you regret. You've done plenty."

"Not my point," Chris countered, blue green eyes shining dully as a slight smirk crept to his face. "So, why do this? Are you promiscuous or something?"

"Ooohh, look at you with the big words. And yes, being dead for so many years has made me horny as hell, frankly."

"I know the feeling…"

Sam smirked. "Oh, I know you do."

Chris sneered at her. "Shut up. You're a real smartass aren't you?"

"You big kids are no fun at all. So, what exactly was it that gave me away?"

"I think it was those tits that, at your age, really shouldn't be there." Chris deadpanned, his face stoic and showing no emotion as always.

"It's true, sadly I didn't live long enough to have a hot body like this one anyway. I doubt that that would have even been possible with all of the experiments that meanie Richtofen did on me…But here in my soul I can look however I want. I could appear as a little, a teenager, or a grown woman, or anything else I wish."

She smiled at him slyly. "Also, I have a good idea of your preferences. As long as you're in my domain I can read your every thought, memory, emotion, and desire. You're partial to blondes, aren't you?"

Chris shook his head of curly chocolate brown hair. "You sure do bead around the bush, don't you?"

Samantha stared powerfully into his eyes with two ebony ones of her own.

"Just give up. I know you're every weakness. I'll drive you all insane eventually anyway. You should just yield. _Submit _to me." She chuckled, musing to herself. "You would enjoy that feeling, wouldn't you?"

Chris's eyes shone like twin chips of blue ice. "Go to hell." He ground out.

"Temper, temper!" Sam scolded him. "No wonder you've never had a girlfriend before." She grinned smugly as she saw his jaw audibly clench at this.

"Oh and don't worry about me going to hell, I'm absolutely sure I will if you somehow manage to defeat me. But you're just not a good enough meister to do that…"

His shoulders slumped and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"Please, sit and we can discuss things." She waved her hand and a chair appeared in the room. Chris sat heavily, resting his head in his hands.

"Come on. Accept my offer. I know how badly you want me, how _desperate _you are." One more second of hesitation from Chris and she knew that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"…Or is it the form? What about…" Samantha pondered for a moment. "…Your friend Zoey? I can tell you have feelings for her." Sam shapeshifted into a carbon copy of Zoey: a perfect likeness, only like the Maxis girl had been, she was naked under the sheets.

Chris was silent; you could almost hear the gears in his head working overdrive.

"Or…" Samantha allowed herself a brief sadistic smile. "What about the face of one you once loved?"

She shapeshifted again, transforming into an attractive, lean girl with deep caramel colored hair and silvery blue eyes.

"I've missed you so much…" Samantha purred, changing her voice a bit to match Chris's memories. It worked, he couldn't hardly tell the difference.

"My God…" Chris stood, drifting to the bed in a stupor; tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

His irises finally misted over as he fell heavily to his knees and let the tears flow freely down his face as he openly sobbed.

"I'm so, so sorry…"

The girl's face saddened. "I'm sorry too Chris. You couldn't protect me…" She slowly faded away, soon becoming just an afterimage and then disappearing completely.

"No…" He murmured, clutching the pillow to his face in his near delirium and trying desperately to feel the warmth of his long dead lover as he continued to cry silently.

He slowly pulled out his switchblade, flipping it open and pressing the blade to his neck; just as he began to slide it across his throat and end himself, it disappeared.

"Uh uh uh," Sam's voice reprimanded him in his head. "Can't have you killing yourself just yet. You would miss out on all the FUN!"

Chris tried futilely to run to the door, but that too vanished; melting away and leaving nothing but a bare wall and no exit.

"Aww, how cute." Samantha spoke again. "Apparently giving you a taste of that love you once had was too much for you. No matter, I'll still drive you mad slowly and painfully."

"Fucking sadistic bitch!" Chris growled, his eyes bloodshot. "You're sick! What the fuck do you get out of this, getting horny off of my goddamn misery?"

"Oooh you hit the nail right on the head, hon. Isn't the pain just so _good, _so deliciously tragic?" Sam cooed. "I bet it makes you feel almost happy. Wait, why I am I even asking you? I know your answer anyway."

Her voice spoke again, only this time it felt like she was whispering in his ear.

"Join me. You'll finally be happy. I can love you." For a moment all that could be heard were the sound of Chris's tears hitting the floor.

"But in the meantime I'll give you some time to think about that. You've been a bad boy, so I'm giving you a time out. Have fun with that…"

And so Chris was left alone to the sound of his own chattering teeth and body shaking…

**A/N: So, whose 'trial' do you want me to do next? If you don't tell me in a review, I'll have to decide on my own, and you don't want that. I'm terribly indecisive. If you also have any **_**ideas **_**for any of the character's trials, tell me and I will love you :3 Alright, REVIEW OR DIE!**


	14. Abyss

**A/N: if anyone wants to see OC artwork that I have up on deviantart, and to answer Roxanne-chan's question, I am NikolaiEvans115 deviantart as well :3 that's also my gamertag. So if you're going to check out what I have up on there, then make sure to look in my scrapbook, cause that's where they are for some reason. I don't know, I'm a noob!**

**If you haven't checked out my 2 new stories "**_**On The Front Lines" **_**and "**_**Soul Eater: World at War"**_**, READ THEM NOW BITCHES!**

**Also if you want to see me in a video of our school's marching band routine, go on youtube and type in "2011 Mars marching band Chicago" There should be four songs by the band Chicago, 'Make me Smile', 'Just You 'N' Me', 'Free', and 'Beginnings'. It's not bad if I do say so myself.**

Zoey padded silently along the maze, the black paper moon mocking her; laughing mirthlessly at the trials that were occurring among the group of 13.

The young meister could hear nothing; save for the slap of her flip flops against her heals. She walked aimlessly on, for what seemed like hours or even day; paying no attention or care to which path to take when a choice arouse, it seemed to matter not in this maze of madness. The girl sighed, reaching up and brushing her fingers through her matted orange-red locks, the ends of which were highlighted a pure snow white.

She stopped suddenly, eyeing the path ahead of her through the crushing, deafening silence. Its frame and knob were normal: just a regular door. A regular door that _wasn't attached to a wall, _that is. It stood alone, in the rocky soil; devoid of company.

Zoey did the natural thing and stepped forward, placing her hand on the weathered brass knob; then pulling her hand back quickly as if she expected it to shock her. She opened it, stepping inside. There was a short, dark hallway ahead of her; which ended in…another door?

With hardly a second thought, she walked to it and pushed that one open too. The teenage girl was met with the disturbing sight of an identical hallway, ending in a familiar door…

Stepping through the new entrance, she found the same thing; repeating the maddening task over and over and over again. She soon found herself running at full speed pushing past door after door after door! Finally, soaked in sweat, Zoey arrived at another door; somehow sensing this was the end of the line. But this one was different…

It had a matted brown teddy bear stuck to it; gored by a long butcher knife and pinned to the wood. The abused child's play toy had stuffing coming out of stab wounds in multiple places, the angelic snow-like fluff looking more like a twisted, less-than-well-hidden representation of the things entrails rather than then actual stuffing. A crude message was scrawled in blood on the wood; looking fresh and haphazardly painted on the wood in the stuff. It read 'Teddy is a big liar'.

Zoey stepped inside, looking braver then she actually felt. As expected, Sam stood in the center of the room; smiling. As the young meister met the small, blonde girl's eyes, there was a slight buzzing in her ears, which quickly evolved into a splitting headache and then the worst migraine she had ever experienced; the pain being so intense that she passed out.

She twisted and turned in her fevered sleep, making small whimpers and muted sounds of distress. Her vivid, lucid dreams were ever so clear and real to her: she was haunted by Maxis, Richtofen, the Director, and a familiar demonic, monstrously gigantic teddy bear that she had never seen before. Billions of visions, photos and images blew through her consciousness, all in a millisecond before stopping just as quickly as her mind's eye focused on a pallet of blackness. In the center of this, a lone teddy bear stood with its head cocked strangely to one side as it arms and legs dangled limply for the plaything's torso. It seemed to regard her coldly with its inky button eyes. It then spoke in a hoarse, disembodied voice like gravel.

"_Go. Mommy is calling you."_

And with that she awoke: she was fettered to the wall by heavy iron chains. Sam smirked at her in a rather adult-like way as she sat on a long, rectangular wooden box, clutching a teddy bear to her undeveloped chest; again appearing to Zoey as a little girl.

"Samantha-!" the red-headed teen spat, straining against her chains.

"Zoey." Sam replied calmly, checking her imaginary nail job for a few seconds before checking an imaginary watch.

"Oh! Look what time it is; Time to start your own little personal hell." She purred happily. "Are you excited? I know _I _am."

Zoey tried to pull away as Sam closed on her with an outstretched hand, but to no avail: the Maxis girl's fingers lightly brushed her forehead, and a jolt went through her system.

Zoey's hallucination was also extremely vivid in its detail and accuracy extracted from her memory.

She felt herself outside, the night air chilling her legs and giving her goose bumps. Surrounded by graffiti-covered, dilapidated brick buildings; the normal moon once again grinned down at her through a bloodied smile, its body slightly shaking with laughter. The sky around it was a blanket of star speckled constellations. She _remembered _this place, she just couldn't grasp from where. It was all so familiar…

That's when the weight of realization hit her like a brick. She did know this place: the place where she had met Chris and Wolf. And her eyes widened as she remembered that day when she had met her two best friends, and the events that had led up to that moment rushed back into her brain.

"Looky here…" a gruff voice spoke from the entrance of the alley she was standing in. The silhouette of the speaker appeared in the alleyway, soon joined by shadow faced phantoms. The light of the moon shone off their carnal, hungry smiles as they approached; being joined by more and more shadowy ghosts of men and backing her into a wall.

Zoey's mind went numb for anything she could do to escape them; her feelings of helplessness completely immobilizing her with sheer fear and dread. She stood, paralyzed as they took hold of her; laughing as the held her to the rough concrete. And before she knew it, she was reliving her worst nightmare coming to life before her very eyes; and in the fullest sense of the expression.

She felt completely and utterly useless, cowering below her phantom tormentors as some held her down; others tore away her clothes, chuckling darkly as they ripped away her tanktop, yanking her shorts down over her thighs and exploring her body.

Tears streamed down her face as she wretched at the feeling of the gangsters grimy hands all over her virgin body. Her face clenched and pain in and shame and she blushed as one tweaked her bare nipple. "A-ah!"

They only laughed harder and continued their torturous fun; tugging at her hair and feeling her creamy white skin. She realized that this time, the Valdez brothers were not coming to save her…

That was when she came back to reality as Sam withdrew the vision from the sobbing girl's mind, smirking. "Had enough? Or need I go further?" Zoey slumped to the ground in defeat, her body shaking with inaudible crying.

"What?" Sam cooed. "Would you rather have preferred my sexy dominatrix outfit? That can be arranged." Zoey opened her mouth to cuss her out, but she could only manage a half-hearted 'fuck you.'

Samantha snorted, putting her hand on her hip. "Why Zoey? Are you _that _kind of girl?"

"What, a lesbian? Hell, no!"

Samantha's adorable, innocent face twisted into an angry sneer. "Well, we'll just have to _see _if you are, then…

Again Zoey's vision fogged and she passed out. She came too in a room with no doors, no windows, no anything; only a low lying bed in the center of the room. She also found that this time, she wasn't alone.

Chris whipped his head up at the sound of her footsteps, hastily wiping away his tears as he recognized the teenage girl in the room with him. But his face softened when he saw the puffy, red skin around her eyes that showed she had been crying.

His suspicions were confirmed when she fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck a second time; her frail, curved body shaking with a hopeless sigh as Chris felt her hot tears soak through his tee shirt. He rubbed the small of her back comfortingly, murmuring sweet nothings of comfort to her into her ear.

"It's okay, Sam tortured me too. Here, get up. Come on," He took her smaller hand in his. While hers was warm and comforting, his was ice cold. He stood, leading her to the bed where they both kicked off their shoes; he motioned for her to lie there next to him, ushering her under the sheets. She blushed as he pulled her close to his chest, nestling his head in the crook of her neck; she felt his soul wavelength. There was a word for what she felt, but she couldn't quite grasp it. His wavelength was…cold? Cold, yes, that was it. Her own was warm and bright, but with some dark spots.

So Chris focused on sending some light of his own to the dark spots, and they both found a mutually comforting and warm level of resonance there in that bed. God, Chris thought. He was in heaven just to feel her close to him; close to the one he…No, he couldn't think that. She wouldn't want him. He wasn't good enough for her. He pushed all the reasons why 'they' couldn't happen to the front of his mind, but still found it hard to concentrate.

Zoey looked up at him through long lashes. "…So, what did Sam so to you? You don't have to tell me or anything, I'm just-"

"S-she….She offered me love. A second chance."

"It must have been hard…"

Chris flicked his half-hooded blue green gaze up to the girl in the bed with him.

"…To pass up a chance at love, I mean."

Chris's expression softened half a degree as he drew a little bit closer. "What do you mean?"

Zoey bit her lip in embarrassment. "I mean…That I might not have been able to resist an offer like that."

He chuckled, staring into her eyes through his chocolate brown locks that hung just inside his vision.

"Zoey, you've been preaching about men being assholes for what, three years I've known you? And now you say that you want love."

"What? Is it funny that I'm lonely or something?" She glared at him, angry at herself as she felt hot tears prick threateningly at the corners of her eyes.

"No." he disagreed softly. "If anyone knows it's not funny when someone's lonely, it's me."

For some reason she felt the anger rise inside her. "What would you know!"

"More than you think!" Chris spat right back, sitting up in the bed as she had just done. "Saved your life so many damn times and you don't believe me…"

A tear finally fell the bed, sinking into the white of the sheets after tracing its way down her pale skin to from her watery turquoise eyes.

"Then maybe you _shouldn't _save me next time!"

Suddenly he slammed her forcefully to the mattress and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Zoey blushed a light pink and considered pushing him away, but soon found herself enjoying kissing this boy. _A boy._ He pulled away after a bit, both of them gasping for air.

"Sometimes girls just don't know when to shut up…"

Chris had always thought himself an adequate artist, musician, and an average meister, so this feeling of inexperience was very, very new to him. A thousand questions flashed through his mind at once. God, he had no idea how to kiss a girl! Did she like what he was doing? Was he doing it right? Was he going too far? So he decided to do the polite thing and ask, as much as his sometimes kinky tendencies screamed against it. Zoey was surprised at how gently he spoke to her in between kisses.

"Now, you have to tell me 'no' if you don't like what I'm doing, alright?"

She gave only a small, uncharacteristic moan into his mouth in response; blushing at the embarrassing noises she made. Slowly he moved his hands lower to rub in between her legs through her jean shorts, stroking her tenderly with the pads of his fingers. His head shot up, worried when her breath hitched and her back arched.

"Can you…um…" Zoey asked shyly, looking away and trying to hide her blush. "…Do that again?" She could not believe she had just asked him to repeat such a dirty thing.

Chris blinked in surprise. Apparently he couldn't believe she had just asked him to do that again either.

"And could you…?"

"Yes?"

She gulped, mewling out timidly. "Suck my neck?"

And so he did, giving a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to where he felt her heart beating as his tongue glided over her skin. Zoey let out a pronounced "Ah!~" when he bit down lightly on the side of her neck, his tongue slithering out to lick that place behind her ear ever so sensually. Chris withdrew his mouth from her, smirking triumphantly. "Oh, do you _like _that? Does the pain _excite _you? My dear princess, I do believe you're a masochist."

Chris leaned closer, and she shivered in ecstasy as he whispered into her ear. "Well, it's okay, cuz I'm a bit of a sadist…"

"Maybe, it's just…I love the feeling of how I know we shouldn't be doing this…"

"It's called feeling _naughty, _princess. And if you're going to be with me, you had better get used to it. So…"

She gasped in pleasure as his tongue slid from her neck down to her cleavage. God, was she actually being _turned on _by this? Wolf would never let her live this one down…All these thoughts were driven from her erotically hazed mind when he took the tip of her pinky into his mouth and sucked gently, massaging it gently with his tongue.

His hand caressed the small of her back again; his long fingers playing with the waistband of her lacy, brief panties. Her eyes almost rolled back in her head as she felt Chris's limber tongue abandon her pinky to glide across her stomach and graze her belly button.

"How about…" He growled. "Some _hot wax?_" he fairly whispered, almost as a legitimate question rather than a turn-on. "Would you like that?"

He paused for a moment, trying to pull away; but found he couldn't. He chuckled as he looked at the creamy blush painting her face as she hugged onto him like grim death, not wanting him to go.

"I want you to go all the way…Please? I..I just need you…"

Chris again chuckled gruffly. "No can do, princess."

She whimpered at the loss, moving her hand down to finish her herself; but had her hand stifled by his. "Come on." He laughed lightly. "Don't mess the sheets now."

Zoey pouted, whining. "It doesn't matter, I'm already soaked…"

Chris let out a true, happy, laugh at this; planting a kiss on her nose. Zoey laid there with him a minute, just watching the rise and fall of his chest. "So I guess this means you like me?"

"Yeah," he sighed, smiling gently and pecking her on the cheek. "It does."


	15. Dementia

**A/N: Don't shoot, its Nikolai! Sorry I haven't updated months, but between school kicking me in the ass and getting my heart broken (again) at homecoming, I really haven't had time. My song recommendation for this chapter is 'Little Piece of Heaven' by Avenged Sevenfold. If you watch the music video or any other video of this, for that matter, be warned: THIS VIDEO IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND IS ****NOT**** FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED. **Good music though :3 Please enjoy the chapter, MYAH! P.S. watch at your own risk! Not for you if you don't like macabre or sick humor…or sex with a corpse…hehe…

The Perfect Resonance Chapter 16: Dementia

Xavier was practically shaking as he padded silently along the dusty path, surrounded to his left and right by enormous, yellowed corn stalks. The gnarled, withered gargantuan plants stood crooked in the bone-dry dirt; devoid of all fruit. He sped up his pace a bit, spurred on by the eerie whispers and chuckles that a nameless wind made by rustling the stalks of corn.

He was worried; extremely so. Why? It was the voices. When he was falling helplessly into Samantha's soul, the voices had been of almost deafening volume; his schizophrenia near uncontrollable, but now it was the complete opposite. Not even the slightest murmur of the voices stirred his subconscious, and that freaked him out even more than everything he'd seen and experienced the last few days. Sure, the zombies and stuff were a close comparison and all; but still.

The bleached-blonde teen knew that Samantha was smart; she would test each of them individually, and to the absolute breaking point, at that. Every single last meister and weapon would be subjected to terrible trials. Xavier was afraid that when he was he tested, he may prove to be the weak link. Sadly, he thought; he probably would be.

He hardly realized that there was something in front of him until his face impacted something hard and he fell flat on his back, nursing his swollen nose.

"_Gott verdammt!" _he swore bad temperedly as he stood to see what he had run into, brushing the dry dust from his bleached blonde spikes. Hmm; a door…

Just a door. Not a door attached to a wall or a house, just a door. Standing there and attached to nothing. He shrugged as he turned the knob, having seen much weirder in his lifetime. Stepping through the door into the unknown room, he found that it just kept getting weirder. He also found that 'room' was an inadequate word to describe the place; as it stretched on forever in all directions. The hardwood floor covered the ground, going on and on in the empty pocket of space. Xavier did the only thing that came to mind, that felt natural; he walked. He trekked onward for what could've been minutes or hours, he had no way of knowing.

Eerily a phone rang, echoing and rebounding in the emptiness. Xavier padded forward in a trance-like state; he seemed drawn to the device for some reason, compelled by some greater power to answer it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the thing.

It was placed on a simple wooden side table, and looked very old; as it still had the spinning dial on the front. No cord was attached to it, but still it continued its relentless ringing.

"Allo?..." Xavier spoke into the device. For a moment all he heard was his own voice echoing back at him. Then it was just the crackle and hiss of the line before the phone clicked once.

_*beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep*_

Another click as if the phone had just been picked up. At first the voice was just a whisper, but it started to speak clearer with every passing moment; uttering only one disturbing message in a raspy demonic whisper, almost with an amused tone to it.

"_**I….knowww…..Wheeenn…..Yoourrr…..Sssleepingg…"**_

Xavier didn't know whether to laugh or wretch onto the floor. The simple, whispered, 6-syllable phrase chilled him to the bone; stirring the very essence of the insanity inside him. He caught his breath, his hand shooting to his stomach in shock and pain. It felt like a burning knife soaked in salty gasoline was being driven through him, biting through his skin and piercing his very soul.

He couldn't take the relentless, maddening pain; his eyes rolling back in his head as he blacked out. When he awoke, he almost preferred his former situation to the one at hand.

He was in a large room, devoid of all furniture or anything else. The moon, its bloody grin a little bit creepier than usual, shone through a barred window; high upon on the wall, providing the only source of light in the room.

The walls and ceiling were covered in white padding and no door was visible in any direction. Sam stood there next to him as a teenage girl in skinny jeans and a white tank top, smiling smugly at him with her arms crossed. Xavier scowled, attempting to stand; but found he couldn't. Looking down he saw the reason why: an old fashioned buckled straightjacket . The entire scenery and aesthetic factors around him made him seem sick to his stomach, and for the first in a long time, he was truly scared. Why were these things stirring the voices inside of him? Why did this place seem almost…familiar to him?

"Doesn't this place just make the insanity claw itself to the surface? The sheer madness?"

"Vat are you talking about? I'm not insane…"

She smiled at him, almost sympathetically as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you wish so, so badly that that was true hon; but it's not." She let out a heavy, world weary sigh. "I feel bad for you…"

"Are you saying zat you _pity _me?" Xavier snarled, struggling against the straightjacket.

Samantha shook her head as if she knew volumes more than he did. "Shibusen has put up the charade of nurturing you and taking care of you, but where are they now? They've abandoned you."

Xavier began to speak again, but was cut off.

"_Do you even know what happened to your parents?"_

Xavier had never thought that a nine word phrase as simple as this could shake his world to the core so thoroughly, making him sweat and nearly vomit at the same time. The reason is that he didn't know what had happened to them.

"Let me show you, I'll help you remember…"

This was the last thing that Xavier wanted as he struggled futilely against the tight bonds of his straightjacket and the blonde girl reached with her hand, her fingertips barely brushing his forehead. Every muscle in his body flexed at once and his skinny frame convulsed as the memory hit him like a thousand bolts of lightning.

"_-a car accident." Shinigami-sama was saying in his usually squeaky voice as he spread his arms and embraced the trembling, lean form of the bleached blonde ten-year-old that stood in front of him. "I'm so sorry kiddo…"_

_A blonde woman, whom he called Miss Marie squatted down next to the boy and patted his back comfortingly, smiling warmly at him as she whispered sweet nothings into his ears. "Don't worry, little buddy. We're your family now, and we're never, ever going to let you go."_

"They say the truth will set you free…" Samantha's soothing voice spoke into his subconscious as he relived the memory. "Maybe it would do you good to know the truth…"

"_Stein, tell me. What really happened to the boy's parents? You were the one to find him immediately after they passed away." A large African American man with large, muscular tattooed arms asked, leaning back in his chair._

_The man with the steely gray hair took a long drag on his cigarette, turning the large screw through his head a half-click backwards, then a few forwards._

"_Well, it was no car wreck; I can assure you that much…"_

Before his eyes Xavier saw a little child, no more than seven years old and standing a few feet high. His face and hands were covered in blood, the same elegant dark scarlet that was soaked into the carpet all around him; the same that oozed out of the limp figures that lay unmoving in the hallway of the quaint little home.

The child's face was a mask of joy, pain, and pure sadness; with an overly large, toothy grin dominating most of his face. His eyes had shrunken to little more than miniature pupils on his face, glassy and alive with the immense joy that one finds in the killing of others. [1]

The boy wore a long sleeved, faded button-down that was stained red in many places; marring the childish vertical stripe pattern. His ghostly white-blonde hair was ruffled and tears ran openly down his face, even though he was smiling that glassy eerie, blank grin.

The child stood there a moment, surveying the abused, mutilated and deformed corpses of what had once been his mother and father; letting out a high-pitched giggle as he dropped the gore-soaked butcher knife in his little left paw and collapsed to his knees.

One could have seen the laquery black gloss that coated the entire areas of his eyes and recognized the beastly, animalistic entity that flowed freely throughout his veins.

"_It was the boy himself." Stein finally said, breaking the tension in the air._

_The other man's face was full of shock at this revelation. "But why? Is he an early mental case or something?"_

_Stein shook his head as if this was a silly answer. "An insane person couldn't do what he did. No seven year old could do that, period. This was something else. I don't know what, though; no one at Shibusen has ever seen anything that could force such malevolent violence and staggering brute strength into a child not even ten years old. It was definitely something else…"_

With this, Xavier was brought back to reality and he began to cry. A horrible heartbroken sobbing that could only come of something as extremely traumatic and graphic as what he had just seen.

Shibusen had lied to him! He had killed his parents himself! But, but, why? He hadn't had any memories or recollection of this at all. He was definitely old enough at the time to have remembered something like that, so why didn't he…

"They tried so desperately hard to cover it up, too."

Samantha said as she again touched her palm to his forehead, and another torturous memory crept into his mind.

"_Now, you have to remember to take these _every day,_" Shibusen's nurse Mira Nygus said as she closed the 11 year old boy's hand around a translucent orange plastic bottle with a white screw on lid. "These pills are very important for you to grow properly and be healthy when you grow up."_

Xavier choked, back in the padded room once again. Dear Shinigami, what had been _in _those things? He had always taken them without question, not knowing what they were for. He had always just assumed they had been regular vitamins, but…

"You were so sedated all that time, as they medicated your brain. It's horrible, really. You slowly went insane and they told you how they would try their absolute _best _to help you with all your _horrible _complications."

"Shut up…" Xavier sobbed, begging for her to stop her torture.

"Your just insane, and you can't help it…"

"SHUT UP!" He finally shouted, hot tears of rage flowing out of red rimmed eyes.

"Just give in."

Xavier felt the anger rise inside him, feeling the strong urge to deny these accusations. Looking back, he couldn't readily remember a time when he had been this unspeakably angry.

"I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'M NOT INSANE! I'M…" Suddenly an old feeling of chaos and turmoil bubbled to the top of his subconscious, and Xavier let it go. He was tired of trying to hold it back, that feeling of animosity that feeling of complete, and utter madness. And it felt so good to let go and surrender.

Sam smiled in giddy satisfaction as that hysterical grin spread across Xavier's face, the familiar shrunken pupils and bared teeth.

"You were saying?" Samantha cooed in a sweet voice. The Xavier chuckled darkly, rocking back and forth in his straight jacket with that same creepy grin plastered on his face. "…I'm not…_not _insane!~" [2] But it was extremely clear that this was not the same meister.

Meanwhile, in Xavier's soul…

Xavier felt like he was falling, being consumed into the complete blackness and dragged down into the abyss. He saw his whole life, and Richtofen, flash before his eyes. He also heard Sinbad's voice, faintly at first; before he hit the bottom. The murky blackness was like mud, filling his eyes and ears and nostrils as he sank in, being deprived of breath as the unnamed shadows slithered down his throat and choked the very life from him.

He fell through, hacking and choking for breath. Sinbad stared down at him, brushing an ebony lock of hair out of his view and holding out his hand. Xavier took his hand and was hauled up as Sinbad patted him on the back. He brushed the dirt from his clothes. They stood on a dusty floating island, as if the entire world had crumbled into nothing, leaving only the barren mile or so of earth that hovered over a black abyssal chasm that may as well have gone straight to China. It was devoid of all plant life, with jagged edges and countless stalactites hanging from the bottom.

"Nice to have you here, buddy."

"Ja, but vere exactly _is _here?

Sinbad's electric blue irises twinkled as if he hadn't a care in the world as he hummed lightly. "Not a clue."

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" A demonic laugh tore the air to shreds as Samantha's normally sweet, girly voice boomed down from the shadows that enveloped them; cutting them off from the outside world.

"YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO DADDY!"

The blackness of the abyss below them seemed to darken, thickening and growing closer, until the floating island

"Time to go, mein freund."

Sinbad flashed once, his entire body shortening and thinning as the matter that made him up convulsed; hardening and taking on a new form.

Xavier ran his palm along the instrument, feeling the tension of the strings. Even with no major source of light, the lacquered guitar body still shone with radiance; the low light running like liquid along the razor sharp blade that was inset into the guitar's body.

The shadowy 'water' had just reached the edge of the small floating terra, and it began to surge forward, rising against the force of gravity as if it had a mind of its own. The shadowy murk rose up, taking the vague forms of humanoid creatures who slowly stumbled forward at the pair. One approached them ahead of the rest, dripping inky black, grease-like substance onto the dry dirt.

With a grunt of effort Xavier pounced forward like a hunting cat of prey, swinging the guitar by the neck like a heavy axe. The blade cleaved through the partially solid mass like a hot knife through butter, and the shadowy liquid body dissolved; splattering itself all over the weapon and meister as more obsidian zombies limped towards them.

Within a few minutes Xavier found himself fighting for his life; or his sanity, as the case was at the time. Splattered in their black entrails, the only visible color was the whites of Xavier's eyes as he fired off one soul wavelength charged chord after another; pick in one hand working furiously at the strings as the other danced across the frets of the guitar, his hand sliding easily over the range of the guitar neck because of the black mess that covered him and Sinbad head to toe. They were blasted into nothing, the fluid shadows that made them up being shredded into nothing as their molecules of black danced in the air as they shined.

The things seemed to radiate the essence of lunacy, and it seemed to the guitar weapon and meister that for every one that blasted apart with sound or hacked apart by blade, that 20 more sprang up and took their place to fight them. At this point the most realistic threat they posed against the pair at present was drowning them: Xavier couldn't even move his feet, as they had already engulfed his feet; the shadowy goo sticking like cement to his legs and rooting him to the ground where he stood, barely keeping his head above the flood line of black. They kept coming, forming a stygian tsunami of the dark, shapeless zombies. Samantha's triumphant demonic laughter filled their ears as the ocean of liquid shadow closed over the boys' heads, unable to take on any more attackers in the constricting circumstances; Xavier could no longer even move his arms, as they were stuck to his sides and stiffened by the crushing blackness the stuck like glue and hardened with a grip like steel.

They only had time to let out a muffled "_LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" _

For a moment the proverbial wrench was thrown into the gears of time and it stopped completely; nothing moving. Next came a bright light, starting at a soft glow and quickly turning into a burning inferno with the intensity of blistering sun. The black monsoon hardened like magma plunged into cold water, and a web of cracks appeared to cover the surface of the dome of shadowy black. And like that it caught fire; burning the volcanic black rock slowly to ash in shafts of blindingly bright pure heat. The two stood there, silhouetted by a warm, buttery light.

Xavier's feet were spread wide and he held Sinbad in a power stance, his fingers lightly pressing and strumming as he played a chord like the voices of a thousand angels as they brought an end to time.

"_NOOOO!"_ Samantha screeched. "You CAN'T WIN! Not against me! I will find some way to destroy you for what you've done, for TAKING DADDY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ahh shut up, lady." Sinbad eyes looked like cold blue steel, deep with hate and filled with the pain of the past. "Just face the facts already! You. Can't. Win. This. FIGHT!"

Samantha appeared in front of him, bursting to life in a column of blazing fire and cinders. She was once again a teenage girl, and for once she looked truly angry, wearing a sneer that marred her beautiful face.

"This doesn't change anything, you watch! Don't think I don't know _your _secrets either," She glared daggers with hard light blue irises at Sinbad. "And you," Samantha pointed to Xavier. "You can't help it, you'll snap eventually. You're insane and you know it." She chuckled harshly as she began to fade into an afterimage. "I know you, Xavier. You can't stop the madness."

"_**It's in your blood."**_

**[1] **Think Maka's smile on the Black Blood.

**[2] **'Not not insane' is a double negative, which technically means that he is admitting that he's insane. Hope you got this, but if you didn't, oh well. Also if you get the song reference I fucking love you.

A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint all of you who were looking forward to Xavier's trial :3 So, who will be next? It will probably be Kid, but I would like some input nonetheless. Don't kill me for not updating! Also, don't kill me if you've been scarred by 'A Little Piece of Heaven'.


	16. Save Me

The Perfect Resonance Chapter 17: Save Me

The black origami moon dominated the sky inside Samantha's soul as Death The Kid walked slowly along the cracked dirt of the dusty path, hands behind his back as he paced himself. On the outside the young shinigami appeared as calm and as ever, looking almost detestfully at the enormous withered corn plants, crooked, yellow, and stretching for millions of miles in any direction. On the inside however, he was mentally wincing every time his black leather loafers scuffed the ground. Germs and such; it was common sense, after all, that these things could kill you if you weren't careful. He let out an annoyed puff of air from between his lips. As if he didn't have a high enough rate of early death from the asymmetry of the world alone.

And that was without the maniacal, bloodthirsty ghost of a little girl from 1942 leading an army of walking dead people who thought that this little girl was the veritable equivalent of Jesus Christ.

Then he spotted the doors. He could think of literally no other word to describe them than 'magnificent'. Two great double doors, 30 feet high and a probable 20 wide, with great silver hinges and bolts. The rich, inky black hue wood that comprised the two monsters was a beautiful shining shadow colored ebony, and to Kid's delight, two identical sterling silver knockers in the shape of teddy bears' faces; one on each door.

"Perfect…Just perfect…"

Screw the fact that the set of doors fit for a palace were lacking that palace, and that, in other words, the two giant double doors weren't attached to anything.

"Symmetry!~" Kid squealed like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert before carefully procuring two disinfecting wipes from his jacket pocket, taking one in each hand before gently grasping both of the doors silver knockers and permitting himself a light knock; so as not to scuff or damage the wood. As one, the doors opened in unison on their large, well oiled hinges. "Doors…I love you…" the Shinigami whispered in awe as he stepped into the darkness before him. The polished, blood-red hard wood floor shined in the light of single light bulb, hanging from a string in the center of the empty space of a room. The horizon was blurred with shadows and fear, and the ceiling stretched on into infinity. He stepped forward, calmly and collectedly assessing his surroundings. Reality seemed to bend and fray as he made another move forward, his vision becoming aged and grainy before his eyes; like a 1940's wartime movie.

Kid watched perplexedly as the color dissolved around him, sight melting into a colorless, lifeless black and white. After a few more steps, the shadows ahead of him seemed to thicken; before Samantha herself appeared before him; seeming to materialize from the black wisps of shadowy vapor as a beautiful teenage girl. She smiled at him almost smugly, the true insanity behind her dark eyes not completely hidden by the fire of aspiring to triumph. She sat cross-legged on a simple black loveseat next to an old-time record player, like a gramophone.

She blew a strand of flawless blonde hair out of her eyes with an annoyed little puff of air. "Took you long enough to get here." She said simply, the mocking tone almost dripping from her words. She was dressed in a long, tight-fitting silken dress that almost reached her knees; cut relatively low to display her ample chest.

Kid couldn't stop his two-toned golden eyes from traversing her figure, from the dress itself, to the lacy fishnet stockings that traced her perfect, pale legs down to the pair of shiny black stiletto heels. He sighed. He hated it when respectable women dressed like sluts.

Samantha stood, her face giving no sign as to what she was thinking; devoid of all emotion. Her heels clacked off the hardwood as she walked over to Kid and offered her his hand.

"A dance?" She asked with that same blank look. "To discuss business?"

Kid's face remained impassive as he took her hand with a cold, detached kind of look. "I suppose it would be impolite of me to refuse."

The young Shinigami and the demon weapon laced fingers, Kid's arm finding its way around her waist as the Maxis girl stepped closer to him. She smirked at the faintest blush she found around his neck as their bodies pressed together and a choppy, scratched jazz record began to play from the old 40's gramophone, half obscured in the shadows. She cleared her throat and they began a slow, cool dance.

"So. Down to business. I think it's past time that you gave up your sanity and just got on your knees, abandoned your friends and gave up the will to live life as you know it." She said in a straightforward sort of tone.

"And why, pray tell, should I do that?" He countered with a chuckle as they swayed to the rhythm of the smooth jazz.

Sam shook her head, smiling sadly like a parent would; as if saying, 'Maybe someday you'll realize how absolutely retarded you sound right now.'

"You have no idea what a girl as powerful as me can do for you, do you? What I give you? I could do anything, help you accomplish any task. Together, we could destroy the world, no, the universe…Nothing could be impossible between both of us."

Kid sniffed as if the answers to these questions were extremely obvious. "And what good would that do me, my friends, or anyone else besides you?"

They continued to glide back and forth as the blonde teenager nodded, giving him a knowing. "Well, that depends on who you value more: you, or your friends and loved ones. Their lives, or what you want."

"And just what do I want, Samantha."

"I think we both know that. Symmetry, complete and ultimate. Say you were to value your desires of everyone else, and you joined me to destroy the world, tha-"

"Yes, I do desire symmetry; symmetry is the only thing that matters in this world." Kid interrupted. "And I still don't see how that could do even ME any go-"

Samantha glared at him childishly, inky black irises flashing with malice. "I was getting to that, before you so rudely interrupted. I was saying that if we destroyed the universe, there would be nothing left. Correct?"

He nodded.

"If there's nothing, then that includes asymmetry. If there's no asymmetry, then everything would be completely symmetrical. Completely and wholly perfect." She smiled, looking up the ceiling as if envisioning the young Shinigami's paradise inside her head, and how beautiful it would look. "Nothingness is the perfect symmetry, Kid. _Perfect_."

Samantha allowed herself a triumphant smirk to slip to her face at Kid's moment of hesitation. Kid suddenly felt himself wanting to believe the blonde girl in the worst way. She just seemed so incredibly convincing, and come to think of that; she did have a certain sense of logic about the statement. He shook his head, tearing himself from that mindset.

"No! A world like that would not be worth living in." He said curtly. "Your proposed solution is too extreme. Extreme solutions are not the way to gain perfect symmetry. One way or the other is too much: but balance between the two ends of the proverbial spectrum would be the true, perfect solution. A median between two opposites. Dark and light, right and wrong, sin and penance, good and evil."

She sneered evilly at him, destroying her beautiful face; and the music took a turn for the darker "A beautiful speech, really. You almost had me _sobbing_." Samantha gushed with over-pronounced sarcasm. Suddenly, her more tranquil personality made appearance again. She smiled sweetly, as if Kid was one of her closest friends that she had known for years. This unnerved him a great deal more than if she would've turned into a flaming demon.

She felt his breath hitch in what may have been fear or uneasiness as she leaned closer to him and she whispered into his ear.

"Very well…Whatever you want, hon. Of course, since you've refused, I'll have drive you insane and destroy your closest friends, not to mention…" She stifled a sadistic giggle. "The girl you love, your weapon? And I think I'll destroy her sister, while I'm at it. I won't even break a sweat."

His body shook. "Let's get started on that, shall we?"

Before Kid could even blink, her fingertips had brushed his forehead and he was sent spiraling into the acid trip from hell, his nightmares clawing the insanity from the depths of his brain and bringing his worst fears to life.

He dreamed of fire; so much fire…Death City was falling, chunks of stone and burning wood and tile falling from every blazing house; rubble sliding down the mountainside and onto all those poor unfortunate souls that it was the Shinigami's job to protect. Children watched from a distance as black smoke and cinders filled the air, watching the once magnificent spires of the Shibusen Academy's burning towers fell and crumbling to nothing, silhouetted by the fires. He saw the blood pouring from the mouth of the moon, laughing maniacally with its one dilated pupil as it watched all the innocent people ran for their lives as sections of the cities walls exploded in a storm of fire; the grunting shrieking undead SS soldiers of Samantha's zombie army sprinting through and over the rubble and into Death City.

He woke with a start, covered in cold sweat; only to find himself in his own personal hell that Samantha had created for him. He was bound with heavy black iron chains to the wall behind him, staring at Samantha, who stood in front of him once again, wearing the same dress. Kid groaned in desperation when he realized he wasn't yet truly awake, and that his torture had not yet even begun.

Kid struggled against the chains as she walked forward, reaching out to caress his face; flicking the beads of perspiration from his chin with her fingers.

"You look almost cute when you realize that you can't wake up in sweat, and that it's not over…" She mused, touching his hair and giving him a sympathetic smile; as if she were very sorry for him. "It's okay, it'll be over soon enough."

With that she dug her nails into the sleeve of his blazer, ripping it free with a savage burst of strength and the sound of rending fabric. Kid could hardly conceal his horror and rage at this action; his eyes growing wide and his face draining of all color. "DAMMIT! You…Do you SEE what DID? It's asymmetrical! Which means…"

His face got even whiter, if that was even remotely possible. "That means I'M asymmetrical!" He wailed. "And YOU," He snarled at Samantha, golden eyes narrowing like a hunting wildcat, turned to slits by pure rage. His opinion of Samantha, and that was a very limited opinion mind you, went straight out the window at that moment. _"You've done this!"_

She promptly replied by peeling back his blazer on the other side, and tearing away the dress shirt underneath. She let the large patch of starched white fabric flutter to the ground in shreds with a smirk.

"That is it, I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to like it!" Kid screamed, a vein throbbing out of his forehead as he pulled the chains taut against his wrists. Faster than he could blink, she punched him in the gut.

He had to admit that Samantha didn't look like any force to be reckoned with whatsoever, but, then again, neither did Black*Star. And from the sound of what Kid thought may have been a snapping rib; he would estimate that the strength of her punches was pretty close to that of the aforementioned blue haired nincompoop.

Samantha was silent for a moment. "You're pathetic, you know that?" She spat as Kid slumped against the wall, resisting the urge to throw up. "Your father is such a replaceable liar, just a worthless figurehead. Look."

Sam snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in the room, floating in space above the hardwood floor. In its reflection, Kid saw Death City. "What you saw in your dream was the future, about 3 or 4 hours from now." She said. "This is a live feed."

On the screen, Kid saw the familiar mask of his father; briefing the other Spartoi veterans, Death Scythes, and other various staff members as to the situation. "You see everybody," Shinigami-sama started in his typical squeaky falsetto. "We have a situation outside the city. This is the doing of Samantha Maxis; the creator of perhaps the largest threat to Death City in quite some time, you see!~ Now, it will be quite a challenge, but if we initiate a little preemptive strike on said threat, it won't represent any true danger to the citizens. If we stay calm and plan this out quickly, we can eliminate them in no time. Also, as a precautionary measure I've had Sid and Professor Stein make sure that none of the information about the impending attack is to be leaked to the public; and so that no one will leave the city, as this could create some nasty problems. Any questions?~ Okey dokey then! Let's start by…" The shot panned out so that a large black mass, like an ocean of mottled shadowy blue-grey, a few hundred miles out; surrounding Death City in a ring and slowly but surely closing in a chokehold around it. The shot zoomed in again, this time on the black mass. The teenage Shinigami was horrified to see that the black mass was made up of a half stumbling, half running horde of hundreds upon hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions; of zombies in Waffen SS uniforms.

"You see Kid, you've been lied to all your life: by your father, your teacher, by Shibusen itself. They've raped you of your vision, your true sight as a Shinigami, and now they have the nerve to tell you all how to feel."

"My father doesn't lie to me," Kid ground out weakly.

Samantha laughed. "Haha, sure he doesn't. So tell me Kid, what did he tell you about 115?"

"Wh…What..?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think hard, dummy. And here I thought you were smart…"

The memory hit him like a thunderbolt. Kid remembered the time when he was about 8 or 9, when Shinigami-sama had been enlisted on what had been called an 'important business trip'. When the Death God returned, Kid had asked him what he had been doing on his business trip.

_He had simply replied with 'Taking a very important trip to the desert, Kiddo.' one white, block-like hand ruffling his hair._

Only recently, perhaps a few months before the entire incident with Samantha started, Kid had questioned his father about what had _really_ transpired during the trip.

_The elder Shinigami sighed, sitting down with a weary sigh and removing his mask. The expression on his face could almost be described as guilt, Kid remembered._

"_Kid…In truth, we'd been having some trouble containing the Kishin; who rested below the Academy, slumbering in a bag made of his own skin, as you know." He started, having dropped his squeaky 'show voice'. "We needed some source of energy to aid with his containment, as the estimate that he would escape within the month if this problem went unresolved."_

"_That was when a small meteorite crashed to Earth in the middle of Death Valley, only a few hundred miles away. It was red and rocky, glowing with a bright green haze of radioactivity surrounding it. We found that it contained the dangerous, extremely powerful element, number 115 in the periodic table; or __Ununpentium. This element is not to be taken lightly: with enough raw energy contained its chemical bonds to level an area the size of New York City, with enough strange scientific properties to defy the Earth's gravitational poles or…or even raise the dead."_

"_We needed its energy to help contain Asura, so we used it; even though it was risky. After that, we destroyed the remaining samples as well as the meteorite that brought it here."_

He was brought back to reality to have Samantha look at him, one eyebrow raised in expectation.

"What are you saying?" Kid asked annoyedly. "That he lied to me about that?"

She nodded seriously. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Tell me, what person in their right mind would destroy something that powerful, when they may have a more…" She grinned wickedly. "_Important_ purpose or job in mind for it? Wouldn't they try to push the boundaries, to see if all the rumors about element 115 were true? Wouldn't they try to see just what amazing things they could do with it?"

Kid was silent.

"Tell me," Samantha said. "How do you think that Shinigami-sama knew that 115 could raise the dead?"

Kid's eyes widened in horror, and his face went chalk white. "No…"

He slumped to the floor on his knees, thoughts racing around in his fevered sanity at a million miles an hour. Samantha allowed herself another sadistic giggle as she kneeled down next to him and whispered in his ear. "And I'll give you a little tidbit of information: there was no rumor about that ability of element 115 before your father found it…"

Kid was silent, mouth open as his body shook. Could his father have really been experimenting with that property of Element 115? That….That just didn't seem like him at all…Could this be real? Had his dream been real, was this fight with Samantha even real? Or was this some nightmare, some hallucination that he was living at the moment; asleep in his room somewhere far, far away from this madness?

"Pfft." Samantha let a disappointed noise at this silence. "Men like you have such an easy soul to steal. And here I thought you would be more of a challenge than Chris was. Well, I suppose we'll just have to see how his brother does…And how about the girl you love, and her sister? That should be fun." She spoke offhandedly to herself as the chains holding Kid to the wall disappeared at a snap of her fingers, and she walked away and dissolved into liquid shadow; leaving Kid alone in the empty room.

A/N: So….Please don't kill me, even though I deserve to be killed for not updating in so long. All of you people who actually care to read this shitty story are probably like 'What the fudge, Nikolai? Since BEFORE CHRISTMAS?" Yes, since before Christmas. I'm a dumbass because I like to start an assload of stories that can't finish/update on time. Yay me.

Also, Samantha was implying that Shinigami-sama was experimenting with element 115 and accidentally stumbled upon its ability to create zombies (aka bringing the dead back from the grave) and in doing that, the experiment led to the creation of the zombies; which gave Dr. Maxis the idea to replicate and create an undead army. (If you remember that screwed up fucker from a few chapters ago. So, what do you think? Did Shinigami-sama do this? Leavin' it up to you guys on this one :3 Hope you liked, please review. Also, the song I'll be listening to while writing the chapters will be disclosed at the beginning of the chapter from now on.

Last Chapter….Almost Easy, Avenged Sevenfold

This Chapter….Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold


	17. NOTICE

To all readers of my stories on , I'm here to inform you that I'll no longer be posting on here. I will repost and continue my stories on Deviantart. After a good cleaning up of everything grammar and plot-wise, I'll continue on that site. If you care to follow my stories despite this, then you can make an account and watch me; I would encourage you to do so rather than be incredibly lazy. Making a dA account is very easy and will take you like 5 minutes so please do. I'll be keeping this account on FF for a time for communicational purposes with some authors on here, but when I get around to it I WILL be deleting this account entirely.


End file.
